Problems
by valnee
Summary: Semua berubah saat 'hamil' menyerang para uke imut nan gemesin. ".." Mereka mampu merobohkan satu gedung dengan sekali serangan. Apakah yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah 9 bulan 10 hari? Masalah apa lagi yang akan muncul? MPreg! Mind RnR? [17. Ending]
1. Chapter 1

_Kiseki no Sedai_

Tim basket Teikou _Junior High School_. Dalam catatan cemerlangnya, ada lima pemain basket berbakat yang hanya bisa ditemukan sepuluh tahun sekali. Tetapi, terdapat rumor bahwa dalam Kiseki no Sedai ada satu pemain lagi, pemain keenam, pemain bayangan. Tim basket yang tak terkalahkan, yang menjadi nomor satu di Jepang.

Bukan hanya dalam dunia basket mereka saja yang penuh dengan 'keajaiban', kehidupan sosial mereka juga penuh dengan 'keajaiban.'

Masing-masing dari mereka menyukai sesama jenis–homo.

Masing-masing dari mereka dapat menikah dengan pasangannya –yang sesama jenis itu–

Setiap dari pasangan juga diberi suatu keajaiban yang luar biasa, para uke dapat mengandung.

Mereka semua sangat bersyukur tentang itu semua. Mereka menjaga setiap pasangan mereka, saling berbagi cinta. Belum tentu lho, kehidupan mereka yang penuh dengan keajaiban itu tentram dan damai –tanpa masalah, malah karena terlalu 'ajaib' masalah terus datang menguji kesabaran dan kesetiannya pada pasangannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiroki Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

 _ **1\. Permulaan**_

* * *

Pagi hari yang tenang, dengan udara sejuk yang masuk melalui jendela, suara burung bercicit dengan merdu mengisi keheningan. Cukup indah pagi itu tetapi tidak indah untuk suasana hati seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang tengah duduk dimeja makan bersama suaminya.

Ya, pemuda kuning, Kise Ryouta–ah tidak, sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Aomine Ryouta, yang telah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup pemuda tinggi berkulit _dim_ , Aomine Daiki, "Masih sakit Ryouta?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrtt..**_

Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk. Jarinya menekan layar ponsel touchscreen-nya untuk membuka pesan tersebut, sebelum membuka pesannya, ia membaca siapa pengirim pesan tersebut.

 _DELETE_. Tanpa membaca isi pesan tersebut, ia langsung menghapusnya, "Operator _cchi_ ternyata semangat banget mau jadi saingannya Daiki _cchi_ ya, tiap pagi, eh, tiap 3 jam sekali kirim sms ke aku, sok peduli _-ssu_ " Daiki hanya terkekeh melihat istrinya itu, "Daiki _cchi_ anterin aku ke kamar- _ssu_ "

Daiki mengantar Ryouta menuju kekamarnya, "Mual _-ssu_ " _Morning sickness_ telah menyiksanya beberapa hari ini, ya, Aomine Ryouta telah mengandung anak pertamanya dan _morning sickness_ membuatnya ingin mati seketika, Daiki mengelus pelan perut Ryouta, "Tahan _okay_ "

Daiki mengecup bibir Ryouta lembut, "Aku berangkat dulu ya" Ryouta langsung cemberut.

"Daiki _cchi_ sibuk terus ah, bikin males-ssu" ia berguling guling dikasur, "Aduh.. kok tiba tiba mules ya, aduh mual jugaa _-ssu_ …" Ryouta berpikir sejenak, "ADUH MAU DIKELUARIN DARIMANA NIHHH _-SSU_?" Ryouta menangis nelangsa, "Eh, aku laper, oh ya, tadi kan aku ga jadi makan, aku sarapan dulu aja _-ssu_ "

Labil sekali, apakah karena umur kandungan Aomine Ryouta yang masih muda membuat dia labil? Atau karena _morning sickness_ membuat Aomine Ryouta labil? Atau karena dia memang sudah labil sejak lahir? _Author_ mulai gila memikirkan kelabilannya.

Kalian bisa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari _author_ itu.

* * *

"HUEEKKKK"

"HUEEKKKK"

Hamil itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh setiap pasangan yang baru saja menikah, tetapi bisa tidak jika kita men-skip bulan pertama saat hamil, itu terlalu menyiksa, lihatlah, ada seorang pemuda telah terkapar dikamar mandi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tetsuya _daijoubuka_?" Pemuda beralis cabang bersurai merah datang karena mendengar gaduh dikamar mandi, pemuda yang tadi terkapar –Kagami Tetsuya– membuka matanya, "Taiga _-kun_.. mual" pemuda beralis cabang menggendong Tetsuya –istrinya, dan membawanya kekasur, "Akan kuambilkan minum"

Kagami Tetsuya sudah siap menggulung nyawanya dikarenakan lelah dengan _morning sickness_. Untung saja, hari ini sedikit berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya dimana saat ia morning sickness tidak ada suaminya disisinya, suaminya sibuk mengurusi bangunan yang termakan si jago merah.

Tetsuya sedikit bersyukur pada kami-sama untuk hari ini. Kagami Taiga –pemuda beralis cabang– yang telah mengikat janji untuk sehidup semati bersamanya, ia juga bersyukur tentang itu juga.

"Tetsuya, ini minumlah dulu" Taiga menyerahkan segelas air mineral pada istrinya yang duduk dikasur, " _Arigatou_ Taiga-k _un_ " tangan besar milik Taiga membelai rambut biru langit itu dngan lembut, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" Tetsuya menyerahkan gelas itu pada Taiga, ia merasa sangat bersyukur mendapatkan suami yang sempurna dimatanya.

.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, hanya ada bunyi sendok-garpu beradu dengan piring, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Taiga berdering menandakkan ada panggilaan masuk.

Taiga segera mengangkat telponnya, Tetsuya melihat suaminya dan ia sedikit ada rasa ingin tau siapa yang menelpon itu, "Ya, aku akan segera berangkat" kata Taiga sebelum memutuskan panggilannya, "Tetsuya maaf aku harus berangkat sekarang, ada kasus gedung yang kebakaran lagi" Taiga segera bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi untuk bersiap.

Tetsuya tak melanjutkan makannya, ia menatap punggung suaminya yang telah hilang ditelan oleh kamar, maksudnya masuk kamar. Ia memiliki rasa kesal dengan 'gedung yang terbakar.' Beberapa hari ini, ia tidak dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama suami karena saat ia bangun suaminya telah berangkat kerja dan saat suaminya pulang ia telah terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Tetsuya aku berangkat dulu, jaga dirimu baik baik" Taiga mencium puncak kepala Tetsuya lalu pergi. Tetsuya hanya diam memandangi suaminya yang berangkat kerja.

Ia melihat kearah piringnya, terdapat mentimun disana. Tetsuya mengangkat garpunya dan langsung ia mencobloskannya pada mentimun lalu mengangkatnya sampai sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Mentimun _-kun_ , kau harus menemaniku hari ini," Tetsuya melihat kearah mentimun itu cukup lama, serasa ia sedang bertatapan mata dengan mentimun itu.

HAP…

KRESS..KRESS..

Tetsuya memakan mentimun itu, lalu setelah ia menelannya ia melihat kearah garpu dan piringnya secara bergantian, "Kosong? Perasaan tadi mentimun-kun ada didepanku" Tetsuya mengangkat piringnya, meneliti sekali berharap bahwa mentimun-kun sedang bersembunyi, "Ah, mentimun-kun jahat. Dia meninggalkanku, padahal aku lagi unmood, butuh teman, eh malah ditinggal. Yaudah!" Tetsuya berjalan kekamar dengan masih mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk 'gedung yang terbakar'dan 'mentimun-kun yang menghilang'

Entah kenapa Kuroko –eh, maksudnya, Kagami Tetsuya jadi OOC begini, apa karena hamil ya? Sejak kapan Tetsuya bisa ngucapin sumpah serapah begitu, mana yang dikatain benda tak hidup lagi dan dia tidak sadar.

Hamil minggu awal membuat orang melupakan karakter asli mereka.

Sangat parah. _Author_ pusing memikirkan dia.

"Jangan dipikirin juga- _nanodayo_!" entah kenapa ada suara makhluk hijau _tsundere_ muncul dalam _scene_ ini.

 _Just ignore author and Midorima's voice_.

* * *

Jam didinding menunjukan pukul 3 dini hari, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Udara, yang berhasil menerobos melalui celah celah jendela, begitu menusuk kulit, dingin.

Makhluk hijau –bukan Shrek, hanya rambut dan matanya saja yang bernuansa hijau, serta sifat _tsundere_ akut yang mungkin tak bisa sembuh– masih terbaring dengan nyamannya dikasur empuk bersama istri tercintanya, seharusnya sih. Tetapi saat tangan –yang dulu sering mencetak _three_ _point_ – merogoh sebelah kirinya, telah kosong dan dingin.

Midorima Shintarou –makhluk hijau _tsundere_ – membuka matanya dan bangun, "Dia kemana- _nanodayo_?" Shintarou meraih kacamatanya, beranjak keluar mencari sesosok hantu, bukan, sesosok pendamping hidupnya.

Shintarou membuka pintu kamar mandi kamarnya, kosong. Dia beralih keluar kamar menuju ke kamar mandi dapur, kosong juga. Dia berjalan lagi menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada dikamar tamu–

Tunggu. Kenapa Shintarou mencari disemua kamar mandi, kenapa ia tidak mencari di ruang makan atau di taman belakang rumahnya atau dirumah tetangga atau dimana pun selain dikamar mandi.

" _Author_ macam apa kau? Tidak mengerti sifat karakter dalam ceritanya, akan kuberitahu _nanodayo_. Pertama, Kazunari tak mungkin berada di ruang makan ini terlalu pagi untuk sarapan dan ia tidak seperti Murasakibara titan hobi makan itu- _nodayo_ ,"

HATCHIIHH. Murasakibara bersin dalam tidurnya.

"Kedua, Kazunari tidak suka tempat yang terlalu sepi, dini hari begini taman belakang tampak _horror_ dimatanya- _nodayo_ , dia penakut. Yang ketiga, untuk apa berkunjung dirumah tetangga dini hari, lagi pula apa ada tetangga yang mau menerimanya, bertamu pagi pagi begini- _nanodayo_ " Shintarou menghela nafasnya, "Dia kan sedang hamil, mungkin saja dia sedang _morning_ _sickness_ - _nodayo_ "

 _Author_ berasa seperti didongengkan saat mendengar penjelasan Shintarou yang panjang itu. _Ignore author_.

Shintarou membuka pintu kamar mandinya, terlihatlah Midorima Kazunari yang sedang muntah muntah dikloset duduk, "HOEKK" Shintarou menghampirinya dan memijat tengkuk Kazunari pelan.

Kazunari memuntahkan segala makanannya yang ia makan tadi malam, "Ah Shin- _chan_ tenggor-HOEEKK" Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Selesaikan dulu muntahmu itu- _nanodayo_ " Kazunari sudah lemas, "Se..le..sai" Kazunari pingsan.

.

Kazunari bangun dari pingsannya, "Eh kok _udah_ dikamar, perasaan tadi aku dikamar mandi depan" Kazunari celingukan diatas kasur, "Shin- _chan_ kemana ya?" Kazunari bangun, ia berniat untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi tetapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa aneh, "Aduuhh, laper _binggoo_ " Kazunari segera masuk kamar mandi dan setelah itu ia ingin segera makan.

Selesai mandi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, disana hanya terdapat ibu mertuanya yang sedang sarapan seorang diri, " _Ohayou_ Kazunari- _chan_ " sapa ibu mertuanya, " _Ohayou kaa-san_ ," Kazunari menghampirinya sembari menoleh kekanan kekiri, ibunya hanya terkekeh pelan, "Shintarou sudah berangkat sayang, katanya hari ini dia akan pulang malam lagi" Kazunari menghela nafasnya berat, "Pasti berat ya karena tidak bisa bersama Shintarou saat hamil pertamamu" Kazunari meletakkan kepalanya dimeja makan,

"Shin- _chan_ _pake_ jadi dokter segala _sih_ , jadi jarang ketemu gini _deh_ " Ibunya hanya tersenyum geli, "Sudah, makanlah dulu, kasian anakmu itu, nanti kelaparan didalam perut" Kazunari mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai makan, selera makannya tergerus habis karena galau tidak bisa sarapan bareng Shin- _chan_ -nya.

.

Kazunari duduk dipinggir jendela sambil meratapi nasib, "Shin- _chan_ bisa _ga_ sih kalau libur sehari gitu buat nemenin aku," ia mengacak rambut _raven_ nya, "Pengen beli mastin, pengen ngerasain ekstrak kulit manggis terus abis itu pengen makan roti isi jambu ditambah oreo blender, diatas rotinya ada bakso + nasi goreng."

Teman teman sekalian jangan dibayangkan rasanya ya, _author_ sudah pingsan membayangkannya.

Kazunari teringat kalau dirinya sedang galau karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak terlalu banyak berbicara dengan Shintarou, mereka hanya sebatas telponan atau kirim pesan saat Shintarou istirahat. Terkadang Shintarou berangkat pagi pulang pagi juga, membuatnya hanya beberapa menit dirumah lalu berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit.

Untuk beberapa hari ini Shintarou tak bisa sarapan bersama keluarganya karena ada aja operasi pagi. Kazunari ingin sekali mengikat Shintarou dirumah agar ia tak berangkat kerja jadi Shintarou dapat menemaninya saat morning sickness.

Kazunari kesepian dan harus menahan mual mual yang menyiksanya.

* * *

Bunyi sendok-garpu dan piring yang saling beradu lembut memenuhi ruang makan yang besar itu. Murasakibara Tatsuya mencuri tomat yang berada dipiring suami setengah titan berambut ungu –Murasakibara Atsushi, untung saja yang mengambil makanannya adalah istrinya sendiri, jika bukan, ia tidak segan segan untuk merajam pencuri makanannya dengan batu.

"Tat- _chin_ lagi ngidam tomat ya?" tebak Atsushi dan dijawab dengan gelengan, "Aku lagi ngidam nyuri makannan Atsushi" Tatsuya tersenyum kearah suaminya, Atsushi hanya diam, diantara ingin marah dan terpesona oleh senyuman manis istrinya, "Tat- _chin_ _ga_ boleh nyuri, dimarahin mama _loh_ "

Tatsuya tak menghiraukan kata kata suaminya dan masih sibuk mencuri makanan suaminya itu, Atsushi melihat piringnya hampir kosong karena bukan hanya lauk yang dicuri oleh istrinya tetapi juga nasinya juga, Atsushi mengangkat piringnya dan menjauhkan dari Tatsuya, "Tat- _chin_ aku makan apa kalau dicuri semua" Tatsuya menatap Atsushi kesal, "Aku ingin mencoba makananmu Atsushi"

"Makanan kita sama Tat- _chin_ ," Atsushi dan Tatsuya berebut makanan seperti anak kecil, padahal makanan dipiring mereka sama persis dan yang masak juga sama, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Sampai kegiatan berebut makanan dipiring Atsushi berhenti karena bel rumah mereka berbunyi, "Aku buka dulu ya Tat- _chin_ " Atsushi beranjak pergi, ini adalah kesempatan Tatsuya untuk menghabiskan makanan suami setengah titannya itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, Atsushi berbalik dan membawa piringnya keluar bersamanya, "Berbahaya kalau ditinggal sendiri" Tatsuya langsung menangis dipojokan, _rencana gagal_.

Cukup lama ia menunggu titan ungu itu balik lagi, ia menatap piringnya, "Ah, kenyang… tapi aku masih ingin makan yang dipiring Atsushi" orang kalau lagi hamil bulan pertama jadi labil dan menjadi _OOC_ serta aneh.

Atsushi kembali keruang makan dan disambut oleh mata berbinar-binar dari Tatsuya, " _Nih_ , aku kasih makananku, _gapapa_ _deh_ kalau Tat- _chin_ yang habisin" Atsushi menaruh piringnya dimeja makan, "Eh?" Tatsuya menatap suami titannya bingung.

"Aku mau pergi ke restoran, tadi yang _mencet_ bel itu Tadashi- _chin_ , dia bilang kalau direstoran lagi ada pesanan banyak, aku disuruh kesana, males _deh_ " jelas Atsushi, "Pergi dulu ya, jaga _baby-chin_ ~" Atsushi mengecup dahi Tatsuya lalu pergi.

Setelah dirasa Atsushi sudah keluar rumah, Tatsuya segera berdiri membawa dua piring yang masih ada isinya, ia berniat untuk membuang makanannya dan mencuci piringnya, "Restoran mulu yang diurusin, aku kapan Atsushi?!"

Pesanan selalu datang kerestoran milik keluarga Murasakibara, tak tanggung tanggung, ada yang memesan Murasakibara Atsushi untuk memasak secara langsung diacara tertentu.

Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa SMA dimana ia masih bisa mengahabiskan waktunya bersama orang yang ia cintai itu, ah tapi kan tak mungkin banget bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, jangan diulang-ulang, _ga_ bisa _move on_ _nih_.

Terselip curhatan singkat _author_ dan mari _ignore author_.

* * *

"SEIJUUROU"

Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju padanya, ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruangan dan membukannya dengan tidak sopan.

'Jika salah satu dari kita seperti itu maka kita tidak akan bisa menikmati masa depan' Kemungkinan begitulah isi para orang-orang yang menatap kelakuan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat bumi.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap kearah pintu yang telah dibuka secara paksa oleh pemuda yang sangat amat ia cintai, "Kouki kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu" pemuda bersurai coklat bumi hanya menyengir, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kesini?"

Sejak hamil beberapa hari yang lalu, sifat Furi–salah, Akashi Kouki berubah drastis, sama seperti perubahan para uke-uke yang lain, dulu Kouki sangatlah takut pada orang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou tetapi sekarang..

"Sei aku ingin makan siang bersamamu" Kouki berlari menghampiri suaminya itu lalu menarik-narik lengan Seijuurou, "Ya.. Ya.. Boleh yaa?" Kouki merengek manja, Seijuurou bangkit berdiri, "Jadi kau makan dimana Kouki?" seketika Kouki melompat kegirangan, "Aku mau makan dirumah saja," sifat sederhana dari Kouki masih melekat pada dirinya, "Baiklah" Seijuurou melihat jam ditangannya, "Ini juga sudah waktunya jam istirahat"

Kouki dan Seijuurou keluar dari ruangannya, langsung saja semua tatapan tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Saat mau memasuki _lift_ tba tiba suara menginterupsi mereka, "Akashi- _sama_ , maaf telah menganggu, anda mau pergi kemana?" Suara gadis, Kouki membalikkan badannya dan melihatnya, _Siapa dia?_

"Aku mau makan, ada apa?" Gadis itu menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas, "Anda harus tetap tinggal disini karena nanti ada _meeting_ untuk membahas tentang persetujuan terhadap program baru, itu adalah beberapa informasi tentang program baru tersebut, Akashi- _sama_ "

Seijuurou ingin membalas perkataan dari sekertarisnya tetapi saat baru menarik nafas untuk berbicara, tiba tiba terdengar suara decihan dari belakangnya –dari Kouki. Dia melirik istrinya itu, ia menunjukkan raut muka kesal dan menatap dengki pada sekertaris Seijuurou, "Kouki-"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sei, kau bekerjalah sana, aku bisa makan sendiri." Kouki segera masuk _lift_ yang kebetulan kosong, Seijuurou ingin masuk tetapi terlambat, pintu _lift_ sudah tertutup, "Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi untuk makan siang?"

Sekertaris mengangguk, " _Meeting_ dimulai sebentar lagi, lebih baik anda makan siang di kantor, Akashi- _sama_ " Seijuurou menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk bahu sekertarisnya, "Terima kasih sudah menghancurkan _mood_ istriku yang imut" Seijuurou tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya sama sekali tidak nyaman untuk dilihat, mengerikan.

Tamat sudah riwayat dari sekertaris Akashi Seijuurou.

Beralih ke Kouki yang sedang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk gadis-yang-katanya-sekertaris-Sei itu, "Mengganggu! Bisa-bisanya dia ngelarang Sei makan sama aku" Kouki keluar dari _lift_ dengan kesal, ia berniat untuk kembali kerumah dan tidak jadi makan.

Sesampai dirumah ia langsung membanting dirinya dikasurnya, ia meraih ponselnya lalu membuka aplikasi _facebook_ , dia meng- _update_ status disana.

* * *

.

Tatsuya yang dilanda kesepian dan keheningan dirumah itu, berniat mengecek akun media sosialnya – _facebook_. Ia men- _scroll_ _timeline_ -nya, tiba tiba saja ia tertawa keras membaca _update_ -an salah seorang yang seakan diketik menggunakan kalkulator,

* * *

 **Chinana Bang Jali Poreper**

 _10 mins_

4duh b4n9 j4l1 m4n4? 4KU K4NG3NT K4MU B1NG1TDH B4N6HHH..

10 likes 3 comments

Like – Comment – Share

* * *

" _TULUNG_ BANG ATSUSHI, MATAKU BUTA SEKETIKA BANG" teriak Tatsuya _OOC_ sendiri, lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi, men- _scroll_ lagi sampai pada status milik Akashi Kouki.

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

 _28 mins_

Sei lebih milih makan sama sekertarisnya yang seksi nan imut layaknya berbi. Sei menyebalkan! T_T

30 likes

Like – Comment – Share

* * *

Tatsuya menautkan alisnya, Akashi Seijuurou bisa selingkuh? Eh tapi tak mungkin, masa seorang Akashi Seijuurou selingkuh gitu, sama sekertaris sendiri, ketauan lagi sama istrinya, ah mungkin itu bukan selingkuh, mungkin salah paham aja mungkin, atau mereka emang _ga_ selingkuh tetapi memang sudah berpaca- "Eh aku _ga_ boleh mikir yang aneh aneh tentang dia, nanti nyawaku dan _baby-chin_ dalam bahaya lagi"

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

 _28 mins_

Sei lebih milih makan sama sekertarisnya yang seksi nan imut layaknya berbi. Sei menyebalkan! T_T

30 likes

Like – Comment – Share

* * *

 **Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Wahh, Kouki- _san_ yang salah paham mungkin..

* * *

 **Aomine Ryouta**

APA?! Selingkuh sama sekertaris sendiri- _ssu_? Parah _tuh_ Kou _cchi_

* * *

 **Midorima Kazunari**

WIHH SEKSI? Pesonamu kalah _dong_ sama sekertaris-seksi itu, tabah _eaakk_..

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Hati-hati, Akashi akan menikahinya besok.. HAHAH

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Akashi bisa selingkuh juga- _nodayo_

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Tatsuya-san, ini _ga_ salah paham kok, dia lebih memilih sekertarisnya T^T, **Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Ryouta-san, iyaa.. aku sedih sekalii T^T, **Aomine Ryouta**

Kazunari-san, sangat seksi, roknya pun 10 senti diatas lutut, aku kalah telak T^T, **Midorima Kazunari**

Aomine-san, JANGAANNNN T-T **Aomine Daiki**

Midorima-san, dia sangat menyebalkan sekali! **Midorima Shintarou**

* * *

 **Kagami Tetsuya**

Kouki- _kun_ kau tidak boleh kalah pesona dengannya dia

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Kalau dia pake rok 10 senti diatas lutut maka kau harus pakai rok 20 senti diatas lutut

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

 _Aho_ mine! Saranmu terlalu gila!

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Itu _sih_ sama aja ga pakai rok mine- _chin_

* * *

 **Mibuchi Reo**

Kouki-chan harus lebih seksi dari pada dia

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Tak masalah _kan_? Lagipula itu didepan suaminya sendiri

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga**

Pakai baju _maid_ plus telinga _neko_ plus ekornya aja

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Setuju sama Kagami, pasti jadi lebih seksi…

* * *

 **Kagami Tetsuya**

Taiga- _kun_ kau jangan memberi saran mesum pada Kouki- _kun_

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Kagami ketularan Aomine _nih_ , gara-gara keseringan _one-on-one,_ mesumnya jadi nular- _nodayo_

* * *

 **Midorima Kazunari**

Shin- _chan_ dan lainnya kembalilah bekerja!

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Ini lagi kerja Kazu- _chin_

* * *

 _._

Mereka semua berhenti _comment_. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah _notif_ muncul, setelah melihat _notif_ itu seketika para seme langsung _nosebleed_ melihat foto yang di _post_ dan di _tag_ oleh Akashi Kouki. Mereka terjangkit _nosebleed_ akut sampai anemia.

Lihatlah, Akashi Kouki berfoto dengan baju maid plus telinga _neko_ plus ekor, gayanya agak menungging sedikit, berwajah manja dan TUNGGU DULU, kenapa ditangannya ada _PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II_ –pistol yang digunakan oleh Sinon di SAO II–

' _Dia benar benar menuruti saran Taiga, keren sekali dia_ ' batin Tatsuya

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Beginikah? **Kagami Taiga** , **Aomine Daiki** , **Kagami Tetsuya** , **Midorima Kazunari** , **Aomine Ryouta** , **Murasakibara Tatsuya** , **Murasakibara Atsushi** , **Midorima Shintarou** *ceritanya ini fotonya*

50 likes

Like – Comment – Share

* * *

Padahal baru beberapa detik tetapi sudah banyak yang _like_ aja.

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Beginikah? **Kagami Taiga** , **Aomine Daiki** , **Kagami Tetsuya** , **Midorima Kazunari** , **Aomine Ryouta** , **Murasakibara Tatsuya** , **Murasakibara Atsushi** , **Midorima Shintarou** *ceritanya ini fotonya*

50 likes

Like – Comment – Share

* * *

 **Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Wahh beneran dilakuin, aku mau baju _maid_ nyaa…

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

...

* * *

 **Kagami Taiga**

 _YOLOHH_ POSE LU FURI / _OOC_

* * *

 **Aomine Ryouta**

 _KYYYAA_ ~ Kou _cchi_ imut sekali, mau juga dong foto pake baju _maid_ gitu..

* * *

 **Kagami Tetsuya**

Kouki- _kun_ , ditanganmu.. senjata beneran? Asli?

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

Kenapa di _tag_ ke aku juga

* * *

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku lapar _minna_

* * *

 **Midorima Kazunari**

KOU- _CHAN_ KOK IMUT BANGET _SIHH_ , AKU JUGA MAU PAKE BAJU _MAID_

* * *

 **Kagami Tetsuya**

NYOBA DOONGGG KOUKI- _KUUNN_

* * *

Semua langsung _jawdrop_ membaca _comment_ dari Tetsuya, 'Dia _OOC_ sekali' kira kira begitulah batin mereka. Saat sedang berkomen ria,

 **.**

 **Akashi Kouki**

Beginikah? **Kagami Taiga** , **Aomine Daiki** , **Kagami Tetsuya** , **Midorima Kazunari** , **Aomine Ryouta** , **Murasakibara Tatsuya** , **Murasakibara Atsushi** , **Midorima Shintarou** *ceritanya ini fotonya*

50 likes 10 comments

Like – Comment – Share

.

View all..

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Aku lapar minna

* * *

 **Midorima Kazunari**

KOU- _CHAN_ KOK IMUT BANGET _SIHH_ , AKU JUGA MAU PAKE BAJU _MAID_

* * *

 **Kagami Tetsuya**

NYOBA DOONGGG KOUKI- _KUUNN_

* * *

 **Midorima Shintarou**

 **Atsushi** , makan- _nodayo_!

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Kouki, kenapa tidak di _tag_ diaku juga? Aku berharap kalian para suami jaga mata dan hati kalian jika tak ingin mendapatkan kecupan dari guntingku, **Daiki** dan **Taiga** kalian rindu sapaan ringan dari guntingku?

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Seijuurou, _ga_ mau _tag_ Sei! Sei tukang selingkuh!

* * *

Mereka semua langsung tidak berani _comment_ lagi, Taiga dan Daiki hanya meneguk ludah. Mereka belum siap buat mati, TOLONG MEREKA KAMI- _SAMA_.

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Beginikah? **Kagami Taiga** , **Aomine Daiki** , **Kagami Tetsuya** , **Midorima Kazunari** , **Aomine Ryouta** , **Murasakibara Tatsuya** , **Murasakibara Atsushi** , **Midorima Shintarou** *ceritanya ini fotonya*

50 likes 12 comments

Like – Comment – Share

.

View all..

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

Kouki, kenapa tidak di _tag_ diaku juga? Aku berharap kalian para suami jaga mata dan hati kalian jika tak ingin mendapatkan kecupan dari guntingku, **Daiki** dan **Taiga** kalian rindu sapaan ringan dari guntingku?

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Seijuurou, _ga_ mau _tag_ Sei! Sei tukang selingkuh!

* * *

 **Aomine Ryouta**

Akashi _cci_ KEJAM!

* * *

Membaca _comment_ Ryouta, Aomine Daiki telah siap untuk nyawanya diambil oleh _shinigami_ , "CABUT NYAWAKU INI _SHINIGAMI_!"

* * *

 **Akashi Kouki**

Beginikah? **Kagami Taiga** , **Aomine Daiki** , **Kagami Tetsuya** , **Midorima Kazunari** , **Aomine Ryouta** , **Murasakibara Tatsuya** , **Murasakibara Atsushi** , **Midorima Shintarou** *ceritanya ini fotonya*

50 likes 14 comments

Like – Comment – Share

.

View all..

 **Akashi Kouki**

Seijuurou, _ga_ mau _tag_ Sei! Sei tukang selingkuh!

* * *

 **Aomine Ryouta**

Akashi _cci_ KEJAM!

.4 likes.

* * *

 **Akashi Sejuurou**

 **Daiki** siaplah untuk menanggung beban akibat perkataan istrimu! Dan kalian semua kenapa me- _like_ _comment_ Ryouta?!

Kouki, aku tidak selingkuh, dia hanya sebatas sekertarisku saja, ya bisa kuakui dia seksi, tapi dia tidak lebih darimu..

* * *

 **Aomine Daiki**

Ryouta cepat _uninstall_ aplikasi _facebook_ diponselmu! Dan jangan menjadi kompor! Aku masih ingin melihat kita lahir besok!

* * *

 **Midorima Kazunari**

Wih, Akashi ngakuin tuh Kou- _chan_..

* * *

 **Murasakibara Tatsuya**

Diakuin juga

* * *

 **Kagami Testuya**

Akashi kau membuat Kouki- _kun_ semakin sakit hati

* * *

 **Akashi Seijuurou**

DIAM! Jangan ikut campur atau akan kurajam suami kalian dengan guntingku!

* * *

Tidak ada lagi yang berkomen, langsung diam dan para seme langsung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, memang uke mereka sangat suka membuat nyawa seme diambang kematian, mencari masalah dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mati sudah riwayat hidup para seme– _exc_ , Akashi Seijuurou–

Kouki menghela nafasnya, lalu ia berinisiatif untuk mengajak para uke bermain dirumahnya. Tangannya menekan layar _touchscreen_ ponselnya dan mengirimi mereka pesan.

.

 **From : Akashi Kouki**

 **To: Kazunari, Tetsuya, Ryouta, Tatsuya**

 **Subjeck : BERMAIN!**

 **Jika kalian ingin memakai baju maid itu, datanglah kerumahku, kita bermain bersama dan kalian juga bisa melihat koleksi senjataku HAHA**

.

Entah ini perasaan author saja atau bagaimana, tetapi Kouki terlihat _OOC_ sekali ya. Ah biarkan saja. Secara bersamaan para uke menerima pesan Kouki dan langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Bermain/- _ssu_ " teriak kegirangan dari semua uke, segeralah mereka menuju rumah Kouki.

Sesampai disana mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh Kouki, mereka bercosplay ria dikediaman Akashi, "Bagaimana jika mengunjungi para suami kita?" usul Kazunari, tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung mengangguk serempak "SETUJU/- _SSU_ "

Bagaimana reaksi para seme saat mendapati para uke berkeliaran ditempat kerja mereka?

Membawa makanan yang tak kalah _absurd_ dengan penampilan mereka dan dipersembahkan untuk para suami tercinta.

Ujian para seme telah dimulai.

' _Sialan'_ batin para seme bersamaan.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai.. aku ga yakin mau post FF _absurd_ ini, tapi setelah berpikir 100 kali akhirnya aku post juga, maaf ini FF garing sangat ea, aku sudah bingung mau nulis apa, tapi tangan maksa pen ngetik lagi, saking semangatnya jadi FF nya sepanjang ini… maaf jika membosankan

aku mau terima kasih buat beberapa author kurobas yang telah memberiku ide absurd ini, hehe

Mohon kritik dan saran minna..


	2. Chapter 2

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Bunyi _mixer_ , bunyi gemercik air yang keluar dari kran, bunyi blender dan segala bunyi yang ada didapur itu cukup memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar.

Para _butler_ dan _maid_ hanya menatap diam kearah beberapa manusia yang sedang memasak dengan bahagia–diselingi sedikit obrolan dan tawa.

Tidak ada _butler_ dan _maid_ yang ikut bercampur tangan dalam acara memasak para manusia itu. Mereka hanya diijinkan melihat dari jauh dan dilarang komentar apapun itu.

"Punyaku sudah jadi- _ssu_ " Ryouta menganggkat hasil masakannya. "Punyaku juga sudah, Ryouta- _kun_ "

"EHH?! Tetsuya _cchi_ ikut masak juga?" Ryouta terkejut melihat Tetsuya muncul dari belakangnya sembari membawa masakannya, "Tetsuya- _san_ tadi ikut kedapur, tetapi saat kita masak tadi, aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaannya lagi" Tatsuya yang juga sudah selesai memasak ikut nimbrung.

"Iya, waktu masak dia tiba-tiba hilang, padahal aku udah pakai _eagle eye_ -ku _loh_ " Kazunari dan Kouki pun menyusul pembicaraan, "Tetsuya jangan pakai _misdirection_ _dong_ , Kazunari- _san_ juga jangan pake _eagle eye_ segala"

Mereka terkekeh, "Aku tidak pake _misdirection_ Kouki- _kun_ , Kazunari- _kun_ kenapa pakai _eagle eye_ segala waktu masak?"Kazunari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Pengen aja _sih_ , _kan_ udah lama _ga_ dipakai."

Para _butler_ dan _maid_ yang masih setia menonton para uke, hanya _sweatdrop_ , 'Masak pakai begituan juga ya'

"Sambil nunggu ini hangat sedikit, gimana kalau kita mulai ganti kostum?" usul Kouki dan disambut dengan anggukan antusias para uke yang lain.

Calon ibu-ibu rempong ya. Ah sudah, biarkan mereka berkreasi.

* * *

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiroki Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

* * *

2\. _First_ _Day_

* * *

.

Midorima Shintarou, mendudukkan diri dikursi ruangannya. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak pasien yang dioperasi dan membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra, tak jarang wajah dari istri tercintanya muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, jika dia tidak _tsundere_ maka dia akan berbicara, "Bukannya aku memikirkan Kazunari, tetapi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul diotakku- _nodayo_ " ah, sudahlah, Midorima Shintarou itu mengidap penyakit _tsundere_ akut stadium akhir.

Saat sedang asiknya ber- _tsundere_ ria dengan pikirannya sendiri, pintu ruangannya dibuka secara tidak sopan, "SHIN- _CHAANN_!"

Shintarou menutup telinganya karena suara barusan bisa saja memecahkan gendang telinganya, "Jangan berteriak di rumah sa-KAZUNARI PAKAIANMU!"

Midorima Kazunari menggunakan pakaian _maid_ merah-hitam-putih dengan telinga anjing serta tombak _Gae Bolg_ –milik Lancer di FSN UBW– ditangan kirinya, "Shin- _chan_ , kalau di rumah sakit itu tidak boleh teriak-teriak"

Shintarou diam, dia masih tak bisa berpaling dari penambilan istrinya yang _absurd_ itu, "Kazunari, apa kau sedang ber _cosplay_ layaknya istri Akashi itu? Lalu, dapat dari mana tombak itu? Untuk apa tombak itu? Dan satu lagi, pakaian itu terlalu minim, seperti kekurangan bahan, sebaiknya kau ganti sekarang- _nanodayo_."

Kazunari menatap suaminya dan menarik nafas, "Shin- _chan_ , aku lagi pengen pake baju _maid_ , jadi aku pinjem Kou- _chan_ , tombaknya aku dikasih sama Kou- _chan_ , ini buat bunuh siapa aja yang berani deket-deket sama Shin- _chan_. Dan yang terakhir," Kazunari memberi jeda, "Aku _ga_ mau ganti. Mending, Shin- _chan_ makan roti buatanku _deh_ , daripada bawel gitu"

Shintarou menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, tutup pintunya dan kemarilah, akan kumakan roti buatanmu itu- _nodayo,_ etapi bukan berarti aku mau sekali makan rotimu" Kazunari menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri suami _tsundere_ -nya.

.

Kazunari duduk dipangkuan Shintarou, "Shin- _chan_ lagi istirahat? Jam segini?" Shintarou mengangguk, "Tadi banyak yang operasi jadi jam istirahatnya dimundurin" Kazunari ber-oh ria dan membuka sebuah tepak makan, " _Nih_ rotinya, orang-orang lagi hobi operasi kali ya" Kazunari –sok– berpikir.

Dari segi bentuk dan penampilan, rotinya terlihat menggiurkan, baunya juga manis. Shintarou meraih satu potong roti. _Suddenly_ , firasatnya menunjukkan tanda siaga.

 **KRRREESS**

Tunggu.. Kenapa makan roti ada kres-nya gitu? Firasat Shintarou benar, roti ini tidak beres, ia mencoba mengunyahnya, manis bercampur dengan rasa tomat dan agak sedikit pedas dan panas ditenggorokan.

Ia melirik rotinya, 'ASTAGA ROTI MACAM APA INI?! ADA POTONGAN TOMAT _PLUS_ JAHENYA GINI! MANA PEDES LAGI! ROTI INI BISA MEMBUNUH- _NODAYO_.' batin Shintarou, tak mungkinlah ia mau berterus terang berbicara gitu, bisa-bisa tombak _Gae Bolg_ bersandar cantik dijantungnya.

"Enak _ga_ Shin- _chan_? Aku butuh perjuangan _loh_ masak roti itu" melihat Kazunarinya, Shintarou menjadi sedikit iba, sedikit, "E..Enak- _nodayo_ " Shintarou hanya berharap satu, semoga ia tak diminta untuk menghabiskan lima potong sisanya.

"Shin- _chan_ abisin ya, kasian belum makan daritadi, aku istri yang baik, _kan_?" Shintarou hanya tersenyum tipis, didalam hatinya,

'IYA ISTRI YANG BAIK, BAIK DALAM MEMBUNUH SUAMINYA SECARA PERLAHAN'

Ujian bagi Midorima Shintarou telah resmi dimulai.

* * *

.

Kagami Taiga yang saat itu sedang dilanda kelelahan maksimal membuatnya terkapar di sofa tempat ia bekerja. Gedung yang terbakar hanya satu, _nah_ terus kenapa Taiga bisa selelah itu?

"Gedungnya cuma satu _sih_ , tapi tidak sampai lantai 30 juga _kilis_ " keluh salah satu temannya, sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya bergeming menanggapinya.

Saat hendak menerjunkan diri kemimpi tiba-tiba pintu diketuk, Taiga membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia dan temannya itu melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang ber _cosplay_ menjadi _maid_ , menggunakan baju _maid_ berwarna merah hitam dan

"TETSUYA KAU SUDAH CANTIK MENAWAN NAN _KAWAiI_ , TAPI KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA PEDANG SEGALA?!" teriak nelangsa Taiga, Tetsuya masih diambang pintu dengan wajah datarnya, bukannya menanggapi kata-kata suaminya, ia malah berkata, "Taiga- _kun_ , aku membawakan roti untukmu, aku membuatnya sendiri" seketika mata Taiga berbinar-binar, "Kebetulan aku belum makan, masuklah"

.

Taiga sedikit tercengang saat melihat Tetsuya membuka tepak makannya,

'OIII… ITU APA?! DIA BILANG ROTI KAN? KENAPA TOPPING ROTI ITU JAHE DAN BAWANG PUTIH'

"Taiga- _kun_ aku juga membawakan vanilla _milkshake_ " Taiga hanya bersyukur, mengucapkan terima kasih pada _kami-sama_ karena ada satu menu yang wajar untuk dimakan sekarang.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan sesuatu, "Oi Tetsuya, itu apa?!" Taiga terkejut dengan yang dikeluarkan oleh istrinya, "Vanilla _milkshake_ , sedikit aku campur dengan bubur kacang hijau dan sedikit kelapa muda dan juga kalau aku pakai cup itu hanya akan memenuhi tempat maka aku menggunakan plastik bening saja"

Taiga lebih memilih makan masakan Aida- _senpai_ daripada masakan istrinya yang sekarang. Masakan itu lebih buruk dari masakan dipenjara yang pernah ada.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kau harus menghabiskan itu, anak kita yang menyuruhku untuk memasak itu dan ingin melihat kau menghabiskannya, _hayaku_ dihabiskan" Taiga hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Aku tak mau anak kita ileran besok!"

 _Kami-sama_ tolong berikan Kagami Taiga tambahan nyawa agar ia bisa melihat anaknya lahir.

Penyiksaan didalam keluarga baru Kagami telah dimulai.

* * *

.

Murasakibara Tatsuya melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dapur restoran milik suaminya, "Atsushii" yang didalam dapur segera mengarahkan pandangannya kepemilik suara lembut itu, seketika langsung _jawdrop_ berjamaah.

"Tat- _chin_ kenapa _pake_ pakaian _maid_ _plus_ telinga kelinci _plus_ pedang _Excalibur_ milik Kirito –SAO–, Tat- _chin_ _ga_ boleh bawa pedang gitu, bahaya" Atsushi menghampiri Tatsuya dan merebut pedang Tatsuya, "Eh.. itu _kan_ hadiah dari Kouki- _san_ buat aku, Atsushi, bawa kemari" Atsushi menaruh pedang itu diatas lemari yang tertinggi disana, Tatsuya pasrah.

"Atsushi, aku memasakkan roti _blackforest_ untukmu"Atsushi langsung menghampiri istrinya dengan _background_ bunga-bunga, "Tat- _chin_ baik _deh_ "

Tatsuya membuka tepak yang ia bawa, "Tat- _chin_ , itu paprika, mana rotinya?" Atsushi meneliti lebih dalam, "rotinya ada didalamnya" Atsushi seketika _sweatdrop_.

"Didalam rotinya ada jahe _plus_ saus stroberri dan beberapa irisan _pocky_ , Atsushi harus abisin ya, anak kita yang nyuruh bukan aku, _okay_?" jelas Tatsuya sembari mengelus perut datarnya.

 **GLUP**

Atsushi bersama dengan para rekan kerjanya hanya bisa meneguk ludah, "Nanti yang lain boleh nyoba kok" dengan cepat Atsushi segera membagikan roti _blackforest_ -paprika-jahe-stroberi- _pocky_ -bersatu pada rekan kerjanya, "Mu..Murasakibara- _san_ , kita su-sudah makan ta-tadi" Atsushi hanya mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan makan itu.

Tatsuya merebut salah satu roti itu dari satu tangan, " _Gomen_ , kali ini anda tidak kebagian Higurashi- _san_ , _baby-chin_ ingin Atsushi memakan roti ini lebih banyak" serasa seperti baru saja _kami-sama_ mendengar jeritan hati Higurashi –rekan kerja Atsushi– yang sengsara, "Atsushi abiskan dua ya"

Murasakibara Atsushi yakin bahwa setelah ini ia bisa terkena amnesia akan makanan manis yang telah menemani hidupnya selama ini, "Eh _matte_ , Tat- _chin_ tidak mau mencuri makananku lagi?" Atsushi berharap jawabannya…..

"Tidak" harapan Atsushi pupus dibawa oleh angin, " _Minna_ - _san_ selamat makan ya" Mereka yang diberi roti hanya memandang roti itu dengan mata sendu penuh dengan kesengsaraan batin-jiwa-raga, " _I..It..ittadaki…masu_ "

Mungkin besok pagi akan tersebar poster bahwa restoran milik keluarga Miurasakibara membutuhkan tenaga kerja baru yang kuat dan tangguh.

Dengan begini maka gerbang siksaan keluarga baru Murasakibara telah dibuka.

* * *

.

"hah.."

Pemuda dim membanting beberapa lembar kertas dimejanya, "Kasus pencurian dimana-mana, pembunuhan juga dimana-mana. Apa ini adalah tahap modernisasi? Apa sekarang ini menjadi hobi mereka yang baru? Membunuh dan mencuri..argghh"

Aomine Daiki dinyatakan stress karena telah berbicara sendiri diruangannya, "A-Aomine- _san_ , a-anda dicari oleh seseorang" kata salah satu bawahannya, "Siapa? Aku sedah malas menerima tamu saat in–"

"DAIKI _CCHI_ TIDAK MAU KETEMU AKU- _SSU_?" Daiki langsung bangkit dari duduknya, "Ryo-Ryouta.. bukan mak–" belum selesai berbicara, Ryouta sudah menangis histeris didepan ruangannya, "HIKSS.. DAIKI _CCHI_ _HIDOI-SSU_.. HUUUEEEE"

Daiki langsung gelagapan, ia melangkah kearah istrinya dan menariknya masuk keruangannya, "Ryouta dengarkan aku" Daiki menutup pintu ruangannya, "Hiks.. _hidoi-ssu_!"

"Ryouta, jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek" bukannya tangisnya mereda malah tambah kencang "HUUUUEEEE… _MAMSKI_ AKU DIKATA JELEK SAMA BANG DAKIAN INI- _SSU_!" nangis histeris Ryouta salah gaul, Daiki menarik Ryouta dan memeluknya.

"Hei sudahlah, nanti kantorku banjir karena air matamu" heran, Ryouta diam, tangisnya telah berhenti, "I-iya _deh_ , nanti kalau kantor Daiki _cchi_ banjir _kan_ jadi repot- _ssu_.. nanti Daiki _cchi_ _ga_ bisa kerja terus nanti aku sama _babycchi_ _ga_ bisa makan- _ssu_ "

Daiki melepaskan pelukkannya, "Apa yang membuatmu kesini dan apa juga yang membuatmu berpakaian _maid_ seperti ini serta membawa busur panah? Jangan bilang kau ketularan istri Akashi" Ryouta hanya menyengir.

"Aku cantik, _kan_? Padahal tadi aku mau telinga semut dan ekor ayam bukan telinga anjing dan ekor sapi ini, tetapi karena Koucchi tidak punya, yasudah, pakai begini saja-ssu" Daiki hanya menatap istrinya, _absurd sekali_ , _mana ada semut punya telinga gitu_.

Ryouta menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kotak, "Aku masakin sesuatu buat Daiki _cchi_ , enak- _ssu_ " Daiki menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu membawanya kemeja kerjanya.

Dipangkunya sang istri kuningnya, Daiki membuka bungkusan itu, Ryouta pun membantu membukakan tepaknya, "A-apa ini?"

Bubur ketan hitam dengan bau jahe yang kental dan beberapa potongan keju berbentuk kubus, "Itu bubur- _ssu_ " Daiki merasakan hawa hitam menyeramkan dari bubur itu, "Karena yang lain pada buat roti jahe, aku buat inisiatif sendiri lalu jadilah bubur ini- _ssu_ "

Daiki meraih sendok dan mengambil setengah sendok bubur jahe-keju- _together_ lalu menyuapkan pada mulutnya sembari berdoa agar ia masih tetap hidup walaupun telah memakan makanan ini.

"Daiki _cchi_ bagai–EH DAIKI _CCHI_ KENAPA- _SSU_?!" Daiki telah tak sadarkan diri.

Ini adalah kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan dikantor polisi dan ditujukan untuk polisi terhebat disana, pembunuhan yang menantang maut–jika tidak berhasil– tetapi pada akhirnya _happy ending_ , eh salah, maksudnya berhasil dilakukan oleh si pembunuh.

"Daiki _cchi_ kalau terlalu kagum sama masakanku _ga_ perlu alay- _ssu_ " Daiki hanya _sweatdrop_ dialam bawah sadarnya.

Mungkin ini adalah penyiksaan yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagi Aomine Daiki –jika ia tidak sadar lagi–.

"Aouthor _cchi_ _ga_ boleh bikin Daiki _cchi_ mati- _ssu_!" Eh, Ryouta protes juga, "Yang buat mati _kan_ kamu.." bela sang _author_ _absurd_ , "etapi _authorcchi_ yang tulis!"

Sudah-sudah, hukum di chapter pertama masih berlaku, _ignore author-absurd_.

* * *

.

Keributan terjadi dikantor perusahaan milik Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai bumi –dengan dress _cosplay_ Kurumi Date a Live– tengah menodongkan senapan _PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II_ kearah wanita tak tau apa-apa didepannya.

Wanita itu sudah bercucuran keringat, takut akan senapan yang telah berhadapan dengannya, jika sang pemilik menarik pelatuknya maka habis sudah riwayatnya, " _Su-sumi..masen.._ "

"DIAM!" Kouki menatap dengki pada wanita didepannya, di- _name tag_ -nya tertera namanya dan jabatan, Itsuka Ryo – Sekertaris.

"Apa kau puas bisa merebut Sei dariku?!" yang ditanya hanya gelagapan, "T-tidak Akashi K-Kouki-sama" Kouki semakin mendekatkan senapannya pada kepala wanita itu.

.

Seijuurou yang telah dibuat pusing oleh pekerjaannya sedang memijat pelipisnya. Telinganya menangkap sebuah keributan diluar ruangannya, "Astaga ada apa lagi ini?" ia berjalan keluar untuk melihat situasi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya, dia saat baru keluar ruangan, melihat sang istri berdiri dengan menodongkan senapan kearah sekertarisnya, "Kouki.. jauhkan senapan itu!"

"Hooo.. lihatlah, dia melindungimu wanita" Kouki melirik tajam kearah Seijuurou, "Hentikan Kouki" Kouki menyerngitkan dahinya, "Beri aku jawaban dahulu baru akan kujauhkan senapan _kawaii_ -ku dari mukamu," Itsuka Ryo langsung mengangguk.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh membawa Akashi Seijuurou pulang bersamaku untuk makan?" dengan cepat Itsuya menganggukkan kepalanya, " _H-Ha'i_ "

Kouki menjauhkan senapannya lalu membuangnya kesegala arah dan hampir saja mengenai kepala seseorang, Kouki kegirangan, "Sei.. ayo pulang aku laparrr, aku sudah membuat kue untukmu" Seijuurou menatap istrinya, _sebeginikahnya Kouki saat hamil?_

Kouki yang tidak mendapatkan respon langsung menghampirinya dan menguncang tubuh Seijuurou, "SEEEEIIIII"

"I-Iya, tapi aku masih ada satu pekerjaan la–" Kouki–yang entah sejak kapan ia mengambilnya, menodongkan _PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II_ pada Seijuurou, "Kali ini aku tidak bisa bersabar lagi Sei."

Perlakuan Kouki mengalahkan kemutlakan kaisar Akashi Seijuurou. Kenapa Kouki berubah menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa _Chihuahua_ ini sangat mengerikan? Apa _Chihuahua_ di jaman _modern_ seperti ini?

Seijuurou mengangguk menurut membuat Kouki membuang _PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II_ -nya kesegala arah –lagi, dan hampir mengenai kepala Itsuka Ryo.

Tolong ingatkan pada Akashi Seijuurou, bahwa pada hari ini nyawa sekertarisnya hampir melayang dua kali, dan tiadak menutup kemungkinan sang sekertaris akan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan itu.

"Sei aku membuat kue berbentuk gunting-imut seperti punyamu, didalamnya ada potongan jahe berbentuk _love-love_ , kuenya aku kasih _topping_ bawang goreng yang sudah dicapur sama coklat leleh, kau haru menghabiskannya ya," Seijuurou yang mendengarkannya langsung _speechless_ , "Anak kita yang minta, bukan aku" Seijuurou semakin _speechless_ dibuatnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah, Kouki bercerita panjang lebar tentang kegiatannya dengan para uke yang lain.

"Kita berlima membuat menu makanan dengan bahan dasar jahe"

* * *

.

.

Para seme telah tersiksa dihari pertama acara ngidam berjamaah ala uke imut nan _kawai_ - _moe moe_. Beberapa dari mereka langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit karena diare yang dasyat menyerang dan beberapa yang lain dilarikan kerumah sakit jiwa karena kejiwaannya tiba tiba tergeser.

Siksaan dan kesengsaraan dihari pertama sudah membuat seme-seme ingin menyerah tetapi hal itu tidak benar-benar dilakukan. Teriakan-teriakan nelangsa penuh kepedihan mulai terdengar.

Selagi uke cantik nan _kawai-moe moe_ menyiksa semenya, _author_ malah sibuk mengetik _chapter_ berikutnya.

Mari kita semua berdoa agar _kami-sama_ masih melindungi jiwa-raga-batin para seme.

Semoga saja benar-benar dikabulkan.

Semoga.

Saja.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Agak kurang yakin sama chapter ini tapi gataulah, kali ini pendek, maaf ya jika terdapat kesalah kata dan tindakan yang tidak senonoh /loh,apa ini?/

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan me _review_. Maaf kalau humornya garing atau malah ga ada sama sekali :''''''''

Salam _dunk_ , eh, salam _kawaii_ dari Kiriko Saki.


	3. 3 Merajuk

**.**

 **.**

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiroki Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

"DAIKI _CCHI_! BANGUUUNN- _SSU_!"

Aomine Daiki –pemuda dim– tidak terganggu –ralat, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh suara istrinya yang melengking bak suara toa dan tarikan pada lengannya itu. Daiki masih melanjutkan mimpinya yang indah.

"Sebel _deh_ kalau gini" Ryouta merajuk

Ryouta kesal karena suaminya sama sekali tidak bergeming untuk menanggapinya, dia berpikir untuk mengerjai suaminya. Ryouta keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah ke dapur.

Ia meraih gelas lalu mengisinya dengan susu dan berjalan ke menuju kamar.

Ryouta masuk kekamar, saatnya berakting-ssu..

 **PYYAARR**

"Da..Daiki _cchi_..ah.. _i_ - _ittai_ - _ssu_ "

Seketika Daiki membuka matanya dan bangun, "Ryouta, ada apa?" Daiki melihat gelas yang pecah dan air susu yang terciprat kemana-mana, serta istrinya yang menunduk sembari memegang perutnya, "Da..Dai..ki _cchi_ "

Ryouta menangis menahan sakit, Daiki menghampirinya, "Apa yang sakit? Mananya?" Daiki dibuat panik oleh akting istrinya yang luar biasa, Ryouta tak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya, dia masih mengaduh kesakitan dan menangis.

"Oii.. Ryouta, ayo kerumah sakit.."

Daiki sudah benar-benar panik, dia melupakan bahwa disebelah kakinya ada pecahan gelas, "Aku akan tel-AW"

Ryouta langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berhenti berakting. Kaki Daiki berdarah, "Sialan!" Daiki meringis kesakitan, "Ryouta, masih sa–"

Daiki tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dilihat Ryouta sedang ingin membersihkan pecahan gelas tersebut, "Ryouta berbahaya! Jangan disentuh!"

"Ta-Tapi gara-gara aktingku yang keterlaluan tadi, Daiki _cchi_ jadi terluka begini- _ssu_ ," Ryouta terisak, Daiki masih tak percaya kalau ternyata dia telah dikerjai sang istri kuningnya, "Ryo..Ryouta?"

"Gara-gara aku, Daiki _cchi_ jadi terluka, gara-gara aku, Daiki _cchi_ jadi kesakitan- _ssu_ ," Ryouta berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya, " _Gomen_ - _ssu_ , aku tak bermaksud buat Daikicchi jadi luka..hiks" katanya disela isakannya, Daiki diam.

Rasanya Daiki ingin menyumpahi Ryouta dengan sumpah serapahnya, ingin sekali membentaknya dan berkata bahwa aktingnya tidak lucu sama sekali, ingin sekali dia membuang Ryouta kesungai karena telah membuat panik dipagi hari, ingin sekali dia balas dendam dengannya, seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dijahili sampai dibuat panik setengah mati, baru sekali ini –dengan Ryouta.

Tetapi apa daya, Ryouta adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, orang yang paling dia sayang, orang yang sangat berarti baginya, orang yang selalu bersamanya dikala susah senang, orang yang harus selalu ia nomer satukan, Aomine Ryouta adalah pasangan sehidup sematinya dan sedang mengandung si jabang bayi penerus keluarga Aomine.

"Ryouta.. kau hanya akting?" Tanya Daiki sepelan mungkin berusaha untuk tidak emosi, Daiki menarik lengan Ryouta pelan untuk berdiri lalu membawanya kedalam pelukannya, "Jangan menangis, Ryouta, nanti anak kita ikut menangis" ia membelai surai istrinya dengan lembut lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

Ryouta masih terisak dalam pelukan Daiki, terdengar samar-samar ia mengulang kata-kata maaf, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, sesekali kau bolehlah mengerjaiku seperti tadi" Daiki memeluk Ryouta erat, "tapi jangan diulang lagi ya, aku tak suka dikerjai, _okay_?"

Ryouta mengangguk kecil, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, "Lukanya diobatan dulu- _ssu_ " Daiki menghapus air mata istrinya, "Iya tapi kasih _morning_ _kiss_ dulu dong" Ryouta langsung menjauhkan dirinya, "Aku lagi males bagi-bagi _morning_ _kiss_! Daiki _cchi_ susah bangun! Udah ah, diobatin dulu- _ssu_ "

Aomine Daiki kicep didalam kamar, sedangkah istrinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk mencari obat merah serta perban, _seharusnya tadi langsung kucium.._

"aarrghh.. sudah dua hari aku _ga_ dikasih _morning_ _kiss_ , Ryouta," Daiki nelangsa "Tidak ada _morning kiss_ itu seperti bermain basket tanpa bola basket"

Ha? Main basket tanpa bola basket? Itu mah namanya cuma kejar-kejaran doang, kaya beteng-betengan.

Daiki sejak kapan jadi alay seperti ini, kebanyakan bergaul sama Ryouta jadi ketularan virus alay macam sinetron sih ya..

"Dia istri _gua_ bodoh!" kata Daiki sambil bawa golok buat bunuh _author_.

 _Author_ sih cuek aja sama dia, si _author_ lagi sibuk ngitung domba.

Pagi cerah diisi dengan keributan dari akting Ryouta yang wow, sakit dikaki Daiki dan sakit dihati karena tidak diberi morning kiss tetapi diberi laporan tentang morning sickness-nya. _Daiki sangat bersyukur_ Kami _-_ sama.

Semoga besok dia tidak diuji kesabarannya lagi.

Semoga besok tidak ada keributan lagi.

Semoga.

* * *

.

 **Dddrrttt…Drrtttt…..Ddrrrtttt…**

Midorima Shintarou beserta istrinya –Midorima Kazunari– yang tengah menikmati mimpinya tiba-tiba harus terbangun karena ponsel Shintarou berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk.

"Siapa yang telpon pagi-pagi sih, Shin- _chan_?" ucap Kazunari kesal, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi terkejut, "A-Akashi- _nodayo_ "

Kazunari terbangun, "Cepat diterima dong Shin- _chan_ " Shintarou baru ingin menerima panggilan tersebut tetapi terlambat, "Sudah mati," Shintarou menarik nafasnya

"Ada li-lima belas panggilan dan semua dari Akashi- _nodayo_ " Kazunari cengo, "Aku masih sayang nyawa, Shin- _chan_! Aku masih mau main sama anak kita besok" Shintarou menatap layar ponselnya nanar, "Aku juga _baka_ , kita tunggu saja telpon berikutnya saja- _nodayo_ "

Baru dibicarakan, ponselnya sudah memunculkan sebuah panggilan dari Akashi.

"Ha-Halo"

" _Yo Shintarou, selamat pagi dan kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuatku harus menelponmu sebanyak enam belas kali"_

"Maaf Akashi, aku baru saja bangun- _nodayo_ , jadi.. ada apa?"

" _Kouki sakit, dia sekarang berada dirumah sakit tempatmu berkerja, cepat kemari dan rawat dia"_

Shintarou menautkan alisnya, "Tetapi hari ini aku sedang tidak ada jam praktrek- _nodayo_ "

" _Shintarou, kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, Kazunari serta bayimu, kan?"_

Kazunari yang ikut mendengar pembicaraan Akashi –si raja gunting– dengan suaminya langsung bergidik ngeri dan segera merebut ponsel suami hijaunya, "Shin- _chan_ akan mengurus Kou- _chan_ segera, kami akan berangkat kesana, kami mau bersiap dulu"

"O-Oi–" Shintarou ingin protes tetapi mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Kazunari.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian, jangan terlalu lama"_

 **Tuutt..Tutt..Tutt..**

Kazunari bernapas lega dan melepaskan bekapannya, "Jangan memutuskannya sendiri- _nodayo_ , aku ti–"

"Sudah cepatlah bersiap! Sebelum kau, aku dan bayi kita melayang dengan tidak _elit_ nya" Kazunari beranjak dari kasur, "Akan aku siapkan air untuk mandi, air dingin ya, biar _cepet_ "

Shintarou kicep, tadi istrinya bilang pakai air dingin saja, mandi pagi-pagi begini pakai air dingin, Kazunari mau buat suaminya jadi es dikamar mandi, istrinya masih saja _absurd_ seperti biasa.

.

Mereka telah sampai diparkiran rumah sakit, "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kerumah sakit- _nodayo_ " keluhnya, "Gapapa, Shin- _chan_ , sekali-kali berangkat pagi" mereka turun dari mobil dan pergi menuju keruangan Kouki dirawat.

"Kazunari, kau kesanalah terlebih dahulu, aku mau mengambil peralatan serta meminta ijin untuk mengambil alih perawatan istri Akashi- _nanodayo_ " Kazunari mencium bibir Shintarou sekilas, "Oke deh, Shin- _chan_ "

Shintarou dan Kazunari berpisah, Kazunari melangkahkan keruangan Kouki.

 **Tok..Tok..Tok..**

" _Shitsurei shimasu_.." ia masuk dan langsung disambut oleh senyuman lemah dari Kouki serta tatapan mengerikan dari suami, "Dimana Shintarou?"

"Dia sedang mengambil peralatan dan meinta ijin, sebentar lagi ia akan datang kemari" Kazunari menghampiri Kouki yang terbaring lemah dengan infuse ditangan kanannya, "Kau sakit apa, Kou- _chan_?"

"Kata dokter aku terlalu lelah jadi darah rendahku kambuh" jawab Kouki melas, "Memang ngapain aja beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Kazunari lagi, Akashi melihat mereka berbincang.

"Beberapa hari ini aku pergi sama salah satu _maid_ dirumah, beli novel baru di Kyoto, terus habis itu beli boneka koro- _sensei_ di Ikebukuro, terus blablablablabla," Kazunari _sweatdrop_ , _pantas dia masuk rumah sakit.._

"Tapi ada satu yang belum ketemu," Kouki menarik nafasnya, Akashi mendengarkannya berharap ia bisa mencarikan barang yang dimaksud oleh istrinya, "Aku belum menemukan tumis jagung dengan keju dan pedas-manis serta es krim goreng rasa brokoli berwarna pink"

Seketika Akashi dan Kazunari terjungkal komikal, "Aduh, kalau itu kayanya ga ada yang jual deh" Kouki sedih mendengar kata-kata Kazunari.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kouki terbuka dan menampilakan Midorima Shintarou lengkap dengan baju dokter serta alat tensi ditangannya.

"Kau lama, Shintarou" tegur sang raja gunting, "Ya.. Maaf, tadi aku harus membaca tentang penyakit istrimu terlebih dahulu- _nanodayo_ "

Shintarou berjalan menuju kearah Kouki, "Shintarou, aku memang menyuruhmu untuk merawat Kouki tetapi aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya"

Shintarou menengok kearah Akashi, "Bagaimana caranya aku bisa merawatnya jika aku tak boleh menyentuhnya-nodayo?" kesal Shintarou.

"Sei, jangan seperti itu, aku hanya disentuh untuk diperiksa. Diam sebentar Sei, biarkan Midorima- _san_ memeriksaku terlebih dahulu" Akashi kicep.

 _Wah, anak ini benar-benar menaklukkan Akashi Seijuurou_ , batin Kazunari kagum.

.

Malam pun tiba, Shintarou dan Kazunari yang seharian ini dirumah sakit akhirnya bisa pulang juga, "Aku jadi ikut-ikutan lelah _nih_ , Shin- _chan_ "

Shintarou menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekasur, "Baru kali ini aku selelah ini- _nodayo_ "

"Tadi itu sebenarnya bukan merawat pasien loh, melainkan kita jadi _baby_ _sitter_ Kou- _chan_ ," kata Kazunari mengingat tentang acara ngidam istri Akashi yang luar biasa, "Mana tadi disana tidak ada Akashi lagi, kita jadi kerepotan sendiri karena permintaannya, tapi serunya disana rame karena pada kumpul semua"

Shintarou bergeming, sejujurnya dia akui dia senang karena bisa bekerja dirumah sakit bersama istri tercintanya tetapi karena dia terlalu _tsundere_ , dia jadi tidak mau mengakuinya didepan Kazunari.

"Eh Shin- _chan_ ,"

"Apa- _nodayo_?"

Kazunari mendekat kearah suaminya, "Aku mau makan bakso" Shintarou menyerngitkan dahinya dan bangun dari posisi tidurannya, "Sudah malam, tidak ada yang jual bakso"

" _Lohh_ , diperempatan depan masih buka, _delivery_ aja Shin- _chan_ " Kazunari menyenggol suaminya, "Makan bakso dimalam hari itu tidak baik- _nanodayo_ , besok saja"

Kazunari cemberut, "Ah Shin- _chan_ , selalu begitu, Shin- _chan_ _ga_ pernah mau nurutin aku, Shin- _chan_ selalu jahat sama aku" Kazunari mulai merajuk, Shintarou menghela nafasnya, "Iya..Iya, gunakan ponsel untuk memesan- _nodayo_ "

Kazunari langsung meraih ponselnya dan memencet beberapa dijit nomor yang sudah ia hafalkan, sedangkan Shintarou beranjak bersiri untuk menganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian santai.

" _Ji-chan_ , aku mau pesan makanan, tolong dicatat ya," Kazunari memberi jeda, Shintarou telah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan duduk disebelah istrinya, "Aku pesan bakso ukuran jumbo tanpa sayur dan bawang goreng, terus minumannya aku pesan jus duren-tomat-rambutan _plus_ keju,"

Suara disebrang sana terdengar seperti mengulang pesanan Kazunari, untuk mengecek ulang, "dikirim ke rumah cat putih _gede_ dijalan mawar merah melati putih kamboja pink nomor 11 yang terletak diantara nomer 10 dan 12, okay? Terimakasih _Ji_ - _chan_ "

Shintarou membelalakkan matanya saat membayangkan rasa jus duren-tomat-rambutan plus keju, _minuman teraneh sedunia-nodayo._

"Nanti Shin- _chan_ _ga_ boleh minta ya" Kazunari beranjak pergi untuk ganti baju, ' _Tidak_ _akan yang meminta makananmu-_ nanodayo!' batin Shintarou kesal.

Biasanya acara ngidamnya sudah selesai karena usia kandungan sudah menginjak 8 minggu, tetapi kenyataan berbicara lain, Kazunari masih meminta dan membuat sesuatu yang absurd.

Padahal setiap hari ia sudah berdoa pada _Kami_ - _sama_ agar istrinya berhenti mengidam yang aneh-aneh, tetapi masih saja, Kazunari minta itu bikin ini.

Mungkin Shintarou belum terlalu melas saat berdoa atau mungkin dia kurang menghayati atau mungkin dia kurang menderita atau mungkin dia terlalu _tsundere_..

Apa sambungannya _tsundere_ sama berdoa? Ah, _author_ mulai ngaco.

* * *

.

Kagami Taiga bangun dari tidurnya, rasa pegal dipunggungnya sangat menyiksa, "Astaga, _encok_ kambuh" dia melirik kesampingnya, biasanya disana ia bisa melihat malaikatnya sedang tertidur cantik nan imut disampingnya, "Tetsuya kemana? Kok sebelahku bola bekel"

Kagamu Tetsuya telah berubah menjadi sebuah bola bekel berwarna biru senada dengan rambutnya, "Ohh _noo_ , Tetsuya-ku yang cantik nan imut- _moe_ - _kawai_ -lucu kenapa berubah menjadi bola bekel?!" Taiga menangis ala sinetron.

"Taiga- _kun_ , aku bukan _power ranger_ yang bisa berubah dan satu lagi imut- _moe_ - _kawai_ -lucu itu satu arti" Tetsuya terdudukan dengan cantik didepan Taiga, "Sejak kapan kau duduk disitu?"

"Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kau bangun" kata Tetsuya masih dengan wajah datarnya, "Hawamu tipis lagi, bagaimana jika anak kita besok seperti makhluk halus? Tiba-tiba muncul begitu"

Tetsuya nangis dipojokan, "huhuhueee… Taiga- _kun_ kau tidak mau anak kita mirip denganku, kau jahat dengan adinda, kakanda" Taiga _sweatdrop_ , "Kenapa kau jadi korban sinetron begitu?!"

"Kau juga korban sinetron Taiga- _kun_ ," kata Tetsuya datar, "Kau yang mengajariku untuk menonton sintron di stasiun televisi ikan terbang sayap pelangi"

"Itu bukan sinetron, itu adalah sejarah…kakanda" Taiga terjatuh dari kasurnya, "Hentikan…adinda"

"Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, kakanda…- _kun_ "

"Aku lelah, _baka_ dinda"

"Aku lebih lelah _baka_ kanda- _kun_ "

Pagi ini cerah, tetapi kenapa otak di keluarga baru Kagami tidak cerah? Mungkin terlalu banyak menonton acara televisi yang mengisahkan orang naik burung elang.

.

"Taiga-kun.. aku ingin menginginkan sesuatu" Taiga menghampiri Tetsuya yang sedang duduk diteras, "Apa itu?" Tetsuya menarik nafas,

"Aku ingin boneka kerluarga dango tetapi bukan terbuat dari kain-kapas melainkan batu" Taiga yang sedang menyeruput kopi langsung menyemburkannya, "Taiga- _kun_ itu jorok"

"Oi.. Batu yang dibentuk jadi keluarga dango? Mana ada? Ah susah dicari" Tetsuya menangis drama dipojokan lagi, "Kakanda, selalu begitu, sekali sajalah kakanda, kau menuruti kehendak dari bayimu ini" Taiga _jawdrop_ , _Tetsuya kenapa jadi kakanda_ - _adinda begini.._

Taiga pasrah melihat istrinya yang sedang merajuk itu, "Baiklah, akan kucarikan pesananmu itu dan berhentilah merajuk Tetsuya" Taiga mengacak rambut Tetsuya dengan gemas, "nanti keluarga dango harus lengkap ya, Taiga- _kun_ , ada ibu bapak anak nenek kakek tetangga dekat tetangga jauh saudara ponakan cucu cicit buyut dan semuanya lagi minum _vanilla_ _milkshake_ "

Taiga rasanya ingin meninggal dunia, kali ini sih bukan makanan _absurd_ , tetapi jangan minta batu juga lah..

Kenapa _kami_ -sama merubah sikap Tetsuya menjadi seperti ini, dulu istri biru lautnya hanya meminta _vanilla_ _milkshake_ tetapi kenapa sekarang permintaannya sangat aneh, keluarga besar dango terbuat dari batu dan lagi minum _vanilla_ _milkshake_.

Taiga harus siap uang untuk membayar tukang pahat agar mau membuat permintaan istrinya.

Semoga saja ada yang mau.

* * *

.

 **PLAKK**

"Atsushi jangan membunuh nyamuk"

"Memang kenapa Tat- _chin_?"

"Katanya kalau istri lagi hamil, suaminya tidak boleh membunuh segala binatang atau apapun itu, nanti anak kita bisa mirip sama sesuatu yang kita bunuh itu, itu sih kata ibu-ibu komplek"

Atsushi hanya menggeleng, "Jangan percaya Tat- _chin_ , ibu-ibu komplek _kan_ suka gosip" Tatsuya mengangguk, "Iya Atushi"

"Tat- _chin_ lagi masak apa sih? Dari tadi cuma potong timun" Atsushi menghampiri istrinya, "Aku mau masak tumis timun pakai jus jambu" Atsushi _speechless_.

Lagi-lagi, istrinya berekperimen dengan bahan makanan, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Atsushi ingin mati ditempat, apalagi jika merasakan masakan istrinya.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan dengan maut buatan istrinya Murasakibara Atsushi masih diberi satu nyawa lagi –belum mati. Mereka duduk bersantai diteras, "Atsushi tidak ke restoran?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Higurashi- _san_ bisa memantau sendiri"

"Yakin tidak apa apa?" Tanya Tatsuya memastikan, "Iya Tat- _chin_ "

Mereka menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dengan berpelukan, rasanya sudah lama Tatsuya tidak dipeluk oleh suami titannya karena ia selalu sibuk.

"Atsushi.." panggil Tatsuya, Atsushi hanya bergeming menanggapi, "Ayo bermain titan-titannan, aku jadi pemburu titan, kamu jadi titannya, nanti aku pakai _3d maneuver_ _gear_ "

Atsushi semakin _speechless_ , "Aku kan _ga_ punya baju _cosplay_ jadi titan, Tat- _chin_ , jadi aku _ga_ bisa jadi titan" Tatsuya berpikir sebentar, "Titan _ga_ perlu _pake_ baju, nanti Atsushi lepas baju terus pakai celana kolor aja ya"

Atsushi semakin semakin _speechless_ , "Aku _ga_ mau main Tat- _chin_ , aku capek" Tatsuya langsung cemberut, "Padahal _kan_ seru kalau bisa main titan-titannan" Tatsuya mulai merajuk, "terus nanti abis mainan itu kita bisa makan es krim kesukaan Atsushi, ta–"

"Iya _deh_ , aku mau" pada akhirnya Tatsuya berhasil membujuk suami untuk bermain bersamanya.

Mereka benar-benar bermain seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tatsuya, dai pagi hingga sore. Atsushi hanya menggunakan kolor dan mulai kejar-kejar dengan Tatsuya didalam rumah. Para pembantu hanya _sweatdrop_ , benar-benar mirip titan.

Selesai dari permainan itu, mereka ganti baju menjadi pakaian biasa dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah untuk mencari es krim kesukaan suaminya, "Atsushi, belinya dimana?"

"Di supermarket depan ada kok, nanti aku beli yang banyak boleh Tat- _chin_?" Tanya Atsushi dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Boleh" Tatsuya tersenyum manis.

Mereka menghabiskan es krimnya sambil bersantai disebuah taman, melihat anak kecil berlari-larian dan beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang berpacaran, "Atsushi, sehabis ini kita mainan titan-titanan lagi ya, soalnya yang tadikan titannya belum kebunuh"

"Sudah kebunuh kok Tat- _chin_ " sangkal Atsushi, "Belum Atsushi, buktinya titannya masih makan es krim disini"

Jadi maksud Tatsuya itu dia ingin membunuh Titan Murasakibara Atsushi secara nyata. Ohh, begitu, Atsushi yang sabar ya, kamu pasti selamat kok..

Yakin banget si _author_?

Mari kita panjatkan doa agar Murasakibara Atsushi memiliki nyawa layaknya kucing..

Amin.

* * *

.

"Sei.. aku pusing sekali"

"Ayo kedokter sekarang"

"Seben-HUEEEKKK"

Akashi Seijuurou memijat tengkuk istrinya pelan, "Habis ini kita langsung kedokter ya" Kouki mengangguk mengiyakan dan melanjutkan muntah cantiknya.

Walaupun _morning_ _sickness_ -nya sudah tidak sesering dulu, sudah berkurang tetapi yang hari ini sangat parah, ia sudah berkali kali bolak balik kamar mandi sampai wajahnya pucat.

"Sei, kenapa kau ada dua? Kau pakai jurus _kage bunshin no jutsu_ yaa?" Seijuurou berpikir, mungkin saking lelahnya bolak balik kamar mandi, Kouki jadi seperti orang mabuk begini.

 **BRRUUKK**

"KOUKI!"

Akashi Kouki pingsan dikamarnya saat hendak kembali ke kasur, Seijuurou langsung menggendong Kouki dan memberi perintah pada supir untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Kouki tahan dulu ya" wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, Seijuurou sangat cemas bukan main, sepanjang perjalanan ia berdoa agar Koukinya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

Sesampai disana, Kouki langsung dimasukkan UGD. Seijuurou menunggu dengan cemas, baying-bayang akan kematian ibunya terikur lagi dibenaknya.

"Tidak mungkin, Kouki tidak akan menyusul _Okaa_ - _sama_ , dia masih harus hidup" racau Seijuurou. Seorang dokter keluar dari UGD, kebetulan dia teman Midorima Shintarou –makhluk _tsundere_ ber- _megane_ –

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Dokter itu menepuk pundak Seijuurou, "Tenang saja, dia tertolong, darah rendahnya kambuh, dia terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas , dan apa ia jarang makan?"

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Kadang dia sulit untuk disuruh makan" Seijuurou mengingat saat Kouki uring-uringan karena dipaksa makan oleh Seijuurou dan beberapa _maid_ dirumah. Kouki juga pernah ngambek dengan Seijuurou dan meluncurkan aksi mogok makan.

"Ingatkan pada dia, bahwa yang butuh nutrisi bukan hanya dia seorang tetapi kandungannya juga, jika ia sering tidak makan dan darah rendah yang kambuh-kambuh maka itu dapat membahayakan janinnya" kata dokter itu, Seijuurou mengangguk

"Tadi aku sudah menyuntikkan beberapa vitamin yang diperlukan, dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, untuk beberapa hari ini, dia dilarang untuk melakukan aktivitas yang berlebih" Dokter itu melangkah pergi.

.

Kouki telah dipindahkan keruangan inapnya, karena ia harus dirawat inap selama 2 hari, "Seii.."

"Jangan lupa dengan kata-kataku tadi Kouki, kau membuatku khawatir" Kouki hanya mengangguk mengerti, "Sei cerewet"

"Demi kebaikanmu sayang" Seijuurou mencium bibir Kouki sekilas, "Akan kusuruh Shintarou untuk kesini, hari ini aku ada meeting bersama dengan _otou_ - _sama_ dan beberapa pimpinan perusahaan lainnya, maaf tak bisa menemanimu"

Kouki tersenyum lembut, "Tidak masalah, asalkan Sei tidak berdekatan dengan sekertarismu itu, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya" Seijuurou terkekeh, "Kau masih cemburu dengannya Kouki?"

"Tentu saja!" Kouki cemberut dan langsung membuang muka, dimata Seijuurou itu sangat imut.

"Seii.."

"Ya?"

Kouki berpikir sebentar, "Apa yang kau inginkan Kouki?"

"Aku ingin ramen dengan rasa sambal kacang yang pedas lalu diatasnya ditaburi mangga muda" Seijuurou langsung kicep mendengar permintaan Kouki, "Tidak ada makanan macam itu Kouki"

"Seii.. anakmu yang minta, berarti harus ada." Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Oh anakku sayang, ganti dong menunya, cari yang lebih wajar sayang, agar tidak susah mencarinya ya" ucap Seijuurou nelangsa sembari mengelus erut Kouki, "Kau bisa mencarinya saat pulang kerja nanti"

Seijuurou harus keliling dunia untuk mencari makanan aneh tersebut, "Aku menelpon Shintarou dulu"

Kouki menanti suaminya dengan sabar, "Belum diangkat?" Tanya Kouki dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Sudah berkali kali ia menelpon tetapi tidak ada respon sampai telpon ke enam belas.

" _Ha-Halo"_

Akhirnya diangkat juga,

"Yo Shintarou, selamat pagi dan kuucapkan terima kasih karena telah membuatku harus menelponmu sebanyak enam belas kali"

" _Maaf Akashi, aku baru saja bangun-_ nodayo _, jadi.. ada apa?"_

"Kouki sakit, dia sekarang berada dirumah sakit tempatmu berkerja, cepat kemari dan rawat dia"

" _Tetapi hari ini aku sedang tidak ada jam praktrek-_ nodayo _"_

"Shintarou, kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, Kazunari serta bayimu, kan?" kata Seijuurou sedikit memaksa.

" _Shin-_ chan _akan mengurus Kou-_ chan _segera, kami akan berangkat kesana, kami mau bersiap dulu"_

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian, jangan terlalu lama"

 **Tuutt..Tutt..Tutt..**

Seijuurou menaruh ponselnya dikantongnya kembali, "Jika Shintarou dan istrinya datang, maka aku akan pulang untuk bersiap kekantor" Kouki mengangguk.

Mereka menunggu pasangan yang tadi ditelpon oleh Seijuurou, dan beberapa menit kemudian,

 **Tok..Tok..Tok..**

" _Shitsurei shimasu_.." pemuda raven masuk dan langsung disambut oleh senyuman lemah dari Kouki serta tatapan mengerikan dari suami,

"Dimana Shintarou?" Tanya Seijuurou

"Dia sedang mengambil peralatan dan minta ijin, sebentar lagi ia akan datang kemari" Kazunari menghampiri Kouki yang terbaring lemah dengan infuse ditangan kanannya, "Kau sakit apa, Kou- _chan_?"

"Kata dokter aku terlalu lelah jadi darah rendahku kambuh" jawab Kouki melas, "Memang ngapain aja beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Kazunari lagi, Seijuurou memperhatikan perbincangan mereka.

"Beberapa hari ini aku pergi sama salah satu maid dirumah, beli novel baru di Kyoto, terus habis itu beli boneka koro- _sensei_ di Ikebukuro, terus blablablablabla," Kazunari sweatdrop _, pantas dia masuk rumah sakit.._

"Tapi ada satu yang belum ketemu," Kouki menarik nafasnya, Sejuurou mendengarkannya berharap ia bisa mencarikan barang yang dimaksud oleh istrinya,

"Aku belum menemukan tumis jagung dengan keju dan pedas-manis serta es krim goreng rasa brokoli berwarna pink"

Seketika Seijuurou dan Kazunari terjungkal komikal, "Aduh, kalau itu kayanya ga ada yang jual _deh_ " Kouki sedih mendengar kata-kata Kazunari.

Seijuurou harus mencatat segala pesanan Kouki hari ini dan segera mencarikannya, mungkin nanti ia akan menyuruh beberapa _butler_ rumahnya untuk mencarikan 2 makanan yang dimaksud Kouki.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kouki terbuka dan menampilakan Midorima Shintarou lengkap dengan baju dokter serta alat tensi ditangannya.

"Kau lama, Shintarou" tegur Seijuurou dengan nada dinginnya, "Ya.. Maaf, tadi aku harus membaca tentang penyakit istrimu terlebih dahulu- _nanodayo_ "

Shintarou berjalan menuju kearah Kouki, "Shintarou, aku memang menyuruhmu untuk merawat Kouki tetapi aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu untuk menyentuhnya"

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa merawatnya jika aku tak boleh menyentuhnya-nodayo?" kesal Shintarou sembari menengok kearah Seijuurou.

"Sei, jangan seperti itu, aku hanya disentuh untuk diperiksa. Diam sebentar Sei, biarkan Midorima-sensei memeriksaku terlebih dahulu" Seijuurou kicep.

Shintarou telah selesai mengecek tensi Kouki, "Banyaklah istirahat dan makanlah makanan yang mengandung zat besi- _nodayo_ " saran Shintarou, Kouki mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Kouki jaga dirimu baik-baik, jika mereka menyakitimu, lapor saja padaku," Seijuurou melirik dua insan yang sedang berdiri kaku dipojok ruangan, "Maka aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan gunting kesayanganku pada mereka"

Kouki dan Seijuurou berciuman singkat sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal, "Berhati-hatilah Sei"

Seijuurou hilang ditelan pintu –keluar. Kazunari dan Shintarou mulai menemani Kouki, seharian full, sampai Seijuurou kembali.

"A- _Anoo_.."

Shintarou dan Kazunari menoleh kearah Kouki, "Maaf jika merepotkan, tetapi sekarang aku ingin makan nasi goreng tanpa bawang goreng dan ada nanas"

Seketika pasangan Midorima teringat muka Miyaji- _senpai_ , "Mana ada nasi goreng dengan nanas, Kou- _chan_ " Kouki cemberut

"Kalau begitu aku telpon Sei saja agar dia yang belikan" Kouki mulai merajuk "Eiittss, jangan gitu dong, iya iya, aku beliiin" Kazunari beranjak keluar dari kamar Kouki.

"Midorima-san," panggil Kouki, "Apa- _nodayo_?" jawab Shintarou

"Boleh minta tolong buat kirimkan pesan pada Ryouta- _san_ , Tatsuya- _san_ , Tetsuya agar mereka datang ke rumah sakit menemaniku dan Kazunari- _san_?" pinta Kouki dengan muka melas, Shintarou hanya mengangguk.

* * *

 **From: Midorima Shintarou**

 **To : Aomine Ryouta; Murasakibara Tatsuya; Kagami Tetsuya**

 **Subject: Jenguklah dia-nodayo!**

 **Datanglah kerumah sakit tempat aku bekerja, istri Akasi sedang sakit dan dia ingin kalian menemaninya.**

* * *

.

Selang 45 menit kemudian mereka semuaa, tidak hanya para istri saja tetapi juga para suami datang menjenguk Kouki.

Kouki senang karena bisa berkumpul lagi bersama mereka, bercerita bersama menghilangkan rasa bosan karena tidak ada suami disisinya untuk saat ini.

Mau bagaimana kehebohan para istri saat berkumpul dalam satu ruangan lagi?

Nantikan keseruannya be–

"GA ADA YANG SERU BUBAR AJA" author sudah dicemooh oleh Aomine Dakian, eh, Aomine Daiki.

Yasudahlah..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

Haiii.. maaf untuk chapter ini lama ga apdet-apdet /? maaf typo(s)

Otak sempet bentrok sama tangan, ide lancer eh tangannya gamau ngetik, nanti kalau tangan mau ngetik ide jadi bapuk bat..

Makasih yang udah review yaa… nanti aku bales satu satu, kalau sinyal mengijinkan '-'

Ketcup cinta dari Kiriko Saki .2pagar /?


	4. Menjenguk

**Drrrttt… Drrttt..**

Sebuah pesan masuk di tiga orang yang berbeda secara bersamaan,

"Kou _cchi_ /Kouki- _san_ /- _kun_ dirumah sakiitt?!"

Mereka bertiga –Kagami Tetsuya, Aomine Ryouta, Murasakibara Tatsuya– terkejut mendapatkan pesan singkat dari makhluk hijau ber _megane_ -nan- _tsundere_ -suami-sang-pengguna- _eagle_ - _eye_ itu.

Kalian tau lah siapa dia..

Dengan segera uke biru, hitam, dan kuning itu bersiap untuk menjenguk sahabat perjuangan mereka dirumah sakit. Akashi Kouki.

Dan para suami hanya menguap malas dan memilih untuk tiduran disofa, makan, membaca majalah Mai- _chan_.

.

" _Mou_ , Daiki _cchi_ masih baca majalah itu, apa yang kurang dari aku?! Kita sama-sama terkenal dan model- _ssu_ "

"Dada kurang _gede_ "

Berita terkini, Aomine Daiki telah terkapar dengan majalah Mai- _chan_ -nya dibawah ring basket komplek karena ketahuan lagi baca majalah itu dan seketika terkena amukan istri.

.

"Taiga- _kun_ ayo bersiap, kita menjenguk Kouki- _kun_ "

Kagami Taiga langsung terbangun karena air dingin tiba-tiba menyapa kulit wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sang istri membawa seember air _plus_ es batu, tanpa aba-aba, Taiga langsung lompat bangun dan ngacir ke kamar,

"AKU AKAN BERSIAP!" Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, "aawwuuu Kakanda pinter _dehhh_ , _duch_ makin _cientha_!" Tetsuya tersipu sembari memegang pipi kanannya.

Oke, Tetsuya mulai _OOC_. Taiga _sweatdrop_ dikamar.

.

"Atsushi, ayo kerumah sakit" Murasakibara Tatsuya mondar mandir kesana kesini, "Nanti aja Tat- _chin_ , aku masih pengen makan lagi"

Tatsuya masih sibuk sendiri, "Tat- _chin_ cari apa sih?" sang titan ungu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju istrinya yang jongkok dipojokan.

"Atsushi, tadi aku mau melakukan sesuatu dikamar, tetapi saat aku sampai kamar, aku lupa aku mau ngapain" ucap Tatsuya sedih dan menangis drama, Atsushi diam, ah tidak, dia tidak diam, dia sedang sibuk makan _snack_ -nya

"Ah, aku ingat, aku harus harus harus harus…" Atsushi mulai _kepo_ pemirsa, "Harus ambil jam dinding" kata Tatsuya dengan antusias.

"Emang mau diapain Tat- _chin_?" Tatsuya diam, "Eh iya, buat apa ya?"

Sekarang gantian Atsushi yang nangis drama dipojokan, "Tat- _chin_ tiap hari makin aneh aja" Tatsuya hanya nyengir, "Ah sudahlah, sekarang ayo bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Mal–" Atsushi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dirasakan ada hawa mencekat dibelakangnya, "Atsushi mau lihat persediaan makanannya aku bakar dan tidak makan selama seminggu?"

Murasakibara langsung teleportasi kekamar, "AKU BERSIAP TAT- _CHIN_!"

.

Ngomong-ngomong, di pagi-menjelang-siang ini para suami sudah tersiksa secara batin jiwa raga. Ternyata mereka para istri yang cantik nan _kawaii_ imut _moe_ _moe_ itu bisa berumah menjadi _demon_ juga ya..

Tetap panjatkan doa pada _Kami_ - _sama_ agar mereka semua selamat sampai anak mereka lahir.

AMIN.

.

* * *

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiroki Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tok..Tok..**

" _Shitsurei shimasu.._ " Sebuah pemuda bersurai hitam dan titan ungu muncul dibelakangnya dari balik pintu, " _Konnichiha_ Kouki- _san_ "

"Tatsuya- _san_.." pemuda yang terbaring lemah dikasur rumah sakit menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku membawakan buah untukmu," Tatsuya menaruh dimeja, "Sendirian? Yang lain belum datang?" Tanya Tatsuya.

" _Arigatou_.. Kazunari- _san_ dan Midorima- _san_ sudah datang, dari tadi pagi, sekarang mereka sedang keluar sebentar" jelas Kouki, ia melirik _snack_ yang dibawa oleh titan ungu, "A-Anoo, Murasakibara- _san_.."

"Hnn" sang titan merespon, "Bo-Bolehkan aku minta _snack_ -nya? Aku mau itu" Kouki ngidam makanan Murasakibara, "Atsushi, berikan saja.."

"Eh tapi Tat- _chin_ , ini tinggal satu bungkus, nanti aku makan apa?"

"Atsushi, kasih aja, daripada harus puasa-tanpa-buka selama seminggu" Tatsuya tersenyum..

Iya tersenyum, tersenyum penuh dengan ancaman dan penekanan.

Murasakibara menyerahkan _snack_ nya pada Kouki, "Ini _deh_ daripada aku puasa seminggu"

Kouki menerimanya dengan senyum yang merekah dan langsung membukanya, " _Arigatou_ Murasakibara- _san_ "

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, "Eh–TITANNN! Levi- _heichou_ ada titannn?!"

 **PLAK**

"Berisik- _nodayo_! Ini dirumah sakit!"

Yang didalam kamar hanya bingung melihat mereka, "Mido- _chin_ kau berteriak juga"

"Tidak- _nanodayo_!" sangkal Midorima cepat, "Kazunari, minta maaf pada Murasakibara- _nodayo_."

Kazunari menghampiri Murasakibara, " _Gomen_ , kukira tadi aku melihat titan dirumah sakit" Murasakibara hanya bergeming, dia tidak marah jika dikata titan, itu sudah biasa, dia hanya sedang meratapi nasib snack kesukaannya telah habis dimakan Kouki.

.

" _Konnichiha_ _minna_ - _san_ "

Seperti biasa, Tetsuya muncul dengan misteriusnya, "Aduh, Tetsuya- _san_ jangan pakai _misdirection_ lagi dong, bikin kaget" kata Tatsuya.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memakai _misdirection_ lagi," semua bernafas lega karena besok besok tidak akan ada lagi yang muncul secara tiba-tiba begini, "Tetapi besok aku pakai _vanishing_ _drive_ "

 **GUBRAK.**

Semua langsung terjungkal komikal, termasuk Kouki, "Furihata, aku membelikanmu roti" Kagami menaruh roti itu di meja, "Wih bentuknya dango, beli dimana Kagami?" heran Kouki.

"Tetsuya yang beli, entah beli dimana, hati-hati makanan itu bisa saja berbahaya" bisik Kagami, Kouki hanya _sweatdrop_ , "E.."

"Taiga- _kun_ aku mendengar apa yang kau bisikkan pada Kouki- _kun_ _loh_ " Tetsuya menatap Taiga datar tetapi tersirat hal yang mencekam, _horror_.

Tetsuya menarik nafasnya, "Nanti Taiga- _kun_ tidur sama Nigou saja ya, aku sedang ingin tidur sendiri."

 **JEDAR PYAR PRANG CRUT CRET BOOM DUNG DAS BLAS TUNG DANG DABLAS**

 _Kokoro_ Taiga seperti habis dihantam oleh jangkar milik _flying_ _Dutchman_ , "Tetsuya ak–"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan Taiga- _kun._ "

"Tetsuya, denga–"

"STOP! Stop engkau mencuri hatiku hatiku~" Tetsuya langsung goyang ngebor.

Seketika Tatsuya langsung nyusul goyang _dribble_ , Kouki goyang dumang dikasur, Kazunari goyang gergaji, Murasakibara jadi gundul, Taiga alisnya cabang jadi 10, Midorima _tsundere_ -nya, Aomine yang baru saja masuk keruangan langsung jadi putih, Ryouta suaranya jadi serak-serak becek.

Pasien ruang sebelah langsung dugem, yang lumpuh jadi bisa ngomong, yang buta jadi bisa jalan, yang tuli jadi bisa lihat, yang bisu jadi bisa dengerin –oke, _ga_ nyambung yang ini.

KIAMAT.

Semua kembali menjadi normal saat ponsel dari Kouki berbunyi, "ehemm" semua menjadi _stay_ _cool_ lagi, kembali kesifat biasa.

"H-Halo?"

" _Kouki, kau sedang apa?"_ Ah, ternyata suaminya, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sedang bersenang-senang dengan yang lainnya, kenapa Sei menelpon?"

" _Kau sudah baikan? Aku khawatir_ "

"Aku sudah pulih Sei, cepatlah pulang _nee_ "

" _Baiklah, kau mau pesan apa Kouki?"_

"Mmm.. Tolong bawakan pisau daging ya"

Semua langsung cengo.

" _Untuk apa?"_

"Sudah bawakan sajaa.. 10 yaa, _Jaa-nee_ "

Kouki langsung menutup telponnya, "Untuk apa pisau daging itu Kouki- _kun_?"

"Aku ingin mencoba berkaca dipisau"

Berkaca dipisau?

Dipisau?

' _Kenapa tidak beli kaca saja?!_ ' batin Aomine.

"Ohh ya, Kou _cchi_ , maaf ya aku _ga_ bawa apa-apa, habisnya tadi Daiki _cchi_ waktu dijalan ngeselin- _ssu_ " curcol Ryouta, "Memang Aomine kenapa?" Tanya Kouki.

"Tadi dia ngelirik nenek-nenek yang lagi nyebrang- _ssu_ " Ryouta sedih, "Aomine- _san_.. ckckck" Kouki dan Tatsuya menggeleng.

"Pukul saja dia Kise" usul Kagami dan langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Aomine.

".."

".."

"Lirikan matamu…menarik hati.." Tetsuya mulai bernyanyi lagi,

"Oh senyumanmu … manis sekali~" lanjut Tatsuya.

Para suami _speechless_ , tetapi pada akhirnya mereka bergila ria juga.

Kouki goyang ulet dikasur, Kazunari goyang maju mundur cantik, Ryouta goyang ala trio macan, Aomine sama Kagami nari salsa, Murasakibara dan Midorima _breakdance_. Pasien ruang sebelah nge- _rock_. Orang bisu-buta-lumpuh-tuli langsung nge- _rapp_ ala Eminem.

"Cangcimen.. Cangcimen.. Kacang Kuaci Permen.. Mijon.. Mijon.." Mayuzumi tiba-tiba ganti profesi jadi pedagang keliling di RS.

Ini rumah sakit apa pasar sih? Berisiknya melebihi pasar, ada yang jual cangcimen di rumah sakit pula..

Astaga rumah sakit kekinian memang terlalu parah untuk orang yang rawat inap

Itu semua berlangsung sampai Akashi datang. Semua langsung hening dan mereka masih dalam posisi _absurd_ mereka.

".."

".."

".."

"KOUKI.." Akashi menyibakkan poninya dengan penuh drama dan _slow_ _motion_.

"mustofa sakit hati.." Akashi nyanyi dangdut, semua cengo.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 det–

"..ditinggal sang kekasih" lanjut Aomine goyang gergaji

"..lalu cari hiburan" Kagami goyang ular

"..goyang sama biduan.." Murasakibara goyang patah patah

".. ya ya ya ya~" Midorima goyang poco poco

Kouki langsung _angkle_ _break_ Tatsuya, Tatsuya nabok Kazunari, Kazunari jambak Tetsuya, Tetsuya gigit Ryouta, Ryouta nendang Kouki.

Rumah sakit beguncang kembali, Mayuzumi ganti profesi jadi anggota partai politik dan lagi kampanye di rumah sakit.

"Menciptakan negeri yang damai, indah, tenang, berkecukupan, punya bunga yang _gede_ _binjit_ , dipenuhi peri cantik, kalau terbang keluar kelap-kelipnya dibelakang, negara ini akan melawan musuh terbesarnya, Laverna, mari rakyatku kita dirikan Negara _Fairytopia_..Sekian"

Ibu-ibu ngelahirin sambil gulung gulung, anaknya keluar sambil jingkrak jingkrak, bapakknya nunggu sambil nge-rapp nyaingin Eminem. Pasien ruang sebelah jadi _rocker_ seketika padahal barusan operasi.

Dunia ini telah kacau, sebenarnya ini ada apa? Kenapa rumah sakit jadi seperti ini, gedungnya ikut loncat-loncat. Rumah sakit dijadikan tempat buat _battle_ _boyband_ _girlband_ nyanyi lagu dangdut.

Mana Akashi nyanyi sambil tebar gunting lagi, Aomine dan Kagami telah jadi korban pertamanya.

Entah ini akan berhenti kapan, yang pasti tidak akan lama lagi –semoga saja–

.

.

.

 **TBC or End?**

.

.

.

* * *

Gatau ini mau end aja atau gimana, butuh saran yaa^^

Maaf yang ini terlalu pendek dan humor failed.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca..

Ketchup Kiriko Saki .2*


	5. Himanatoki?

Kandungan mereka sudah menginjak umur 8 bulan, sudah waktunya bagi para suami untuk menjaga ekstra istrinya.

Peraturan mulai dibuat ulang, dimana istri tidak boleh menyentuh dapur, mencuci, menyapu, dan lain-lain yang bersangkutan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Beberapa suami mengambil alih pekerjaan itu dan sisa menyerahkan pada pembantu, tetapi tidak dengan pasangan satu ini,

"Daiki _cchi_ aku masak ya- _ssu_?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu yang masak siapa- _ssu_?"

"Tidak ada."

"Lapar- _ssu_ "

"Yasudah sana masak, tapi jangan lama-lama, masak wortel rebus kasih garam aja"

Ryouta _sweatdrop_.

Ya, pasangan satu ini memang berbeda dari yang lainnya, tetapi pada akhirnya, pekerjaan rumah tangga diserahkan pada Momoi Satsuki atau kakak Ryouta.

Sampai-sampai para istri hampir mati kebosanan. Melakukan ini tidak boleh, melakukan itu tidak boleh.

"Hh"

.

.

* * *

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiroki Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

.

Akashi Kouki melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, "Mau apa?" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Kouki, "Ambil minum Sei," sang suami mengekori Kouki, "Sei tidak kerja lagi?"

Sudah 2 hari ini Akashi Seijuurou tidak berangkat bekerja, ia memantau kantor dari rumah, "Tidak, aku mau mengambil cuti, keselamatanmu dan anakku lebih penting"

Kouki merasa bahwa wajahnya panas, _blushing_ , "A-Aku baik-baik saja Sei" gara-gara perkataan suaminya, Kouki menjadi gugup begini, Seijuurou tak menjawab, ia menghampiri Kouki dan memeluknya dari belakang sembari mengusap perut besar Kouki.

Tiba-tiba, mata Kouki menanggakap sesuatu, sesuatu itu diam didinding, antenna dikepalanya bergerak-gerak, berkaki enam dan memiliki sayap,

"S-Se..i"

Seijuurou menatap Kouki bingung, "Ada ap–"

"KEECCOOOAA!" Kouki berteriak histeris dan langsung ngacir menjauh, Seijuurou mulai menyadari adanya hewan menjijikan tersebut dan segera bersembunyi dibelakang Kouki.

"S-Sei kok malah aku yang didepan _sih_ " Kouki bingung, ternyata Sei-nya penakut juga ya.

Selain Kouki, ternyata kecoa juga dapat membuat Akashi Seijuurou yang _absolute_ itu menjadi bertekuk lutut.

Kouki meraih garpu, dipikirnya itu bisa melindunginya dari kecoa tersebut, "Kouki, cepat gunakan _ankle_ _break_ untuk mengusirnya"

"Eeh? _Kan_ , Sei yang bisa _ankle_ _break_ , lagian mana bisa kecoa di _ankle_ _break_.."

Seijuurou mulai ngaco, mungkin efek takut sama kecoa.

"Pakai _emperor_ _eye_ , prediksi kapan dia akan terbang, Kouki" Seijuurou tambah ngaco aja, "MANA BISA?! LAGIAN CUMA SEI YANG BISA PAKAI _EMPEROR EYE_!" kesal Kouki.

Kouki berniat untuk melempar kecoa itu dengan garpu, "Kouki gunakan tembakan _Ten_ , biar tidak bisa di _block_ "

Aduh, _plis_ , yang bisa tembakan _ten_ itu cuma Mibuchi Reo, lagian ini cuma mau lempar garpu kearah kecoa, siapa juga yang mau _block_ , Murasakibara Atsushi? Ya kali, dia tiba-tiba lari kesini cuma buat nge _block_ terus habis itu lari pulang.

"Kouki cepat gunakan tembakan _ten_ "

"..atau tembakan _three point_ ala Shintarou.."

"Ata–"

Kouki memotong perkataan suaminya, "Sei _plis_.. diam dulu _deh_ " Kouki mulai kesal, perempatan telah muncul dipelipisnya, _sebeginikah mental Akashi Seijuurou saat bertemu dengan kecoa.._

 **PUKK**

Satu detik

Dua det–

"SEII! KECOANYA JALAN!"

Cepat-cepat Seijuurou menggendong Kouki dan berlari kekamarnya, tetapi sebelum masuk kekamarnya ia sempat berhenti dan berteriak ditangga,

"KALIAN PARA _MAID_ DAN _BUTLER_ , JIKA MASIH INGIN BEKERJA DISINI, CEPAT TEMUKAN DAN BUNUH KECOA YANG ADA DIDAPUR ITU!"

Setelah berbicara itu, Seijuurou beserta Kouki yang ada digendongannya langsung melesat masuk kekamar.

Para _maid_ dan _butler_ segera menuju kedapur, ada yang membawa sapu, bola basket, tongkat baseball, bola bekel, wortel, jamur, remote tv, obor, dan sehelai daun kering.

Ini mau bunuh kecoa atau mainan masak-masakan sambil olah raga?! Bawaannya aneh-aneh aja.

Tidak tuan rumah tidak _maid_ tidak _butler_ , semuanya sudah tidak waras.

 **GUBRAK. PYAR. PRANG. JEDAR. BOOM. BRASS. CUSSS. DUNG. DESS. JEDAG. JEDUG. DUG. TAK.**

Ini bunuh kecoa apa dugem bareng kecoa..gitu banget suaranya.

* * *

.

Ditengah kebosanannya menunggu masakan suaminya, Kagami Tetsuya membolak-balik halaman majalah bulanannya, televisi menyala tetapi tidak ditonton, hanya sekedar menjadi pengisi suara, _kok hening banget ya_.

Matanya lelah membaca, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri suaminya yang tercinta.

"Taiga- _kun_ "

Yang dipanggil tak merespon, ia masih berkutat dengan bahan makanan.

"Taiga- _kun_ "

Masih tak ada jawaban,

"Kagami Taiga- _kun_ , cepat respon aku atau kau akan kuceraikan!"

Kali ini Taiga segera menoleh kebelakang, "E-Ehh?"

"Taiga- _kun_ , aku sudah memanggilmu beribu-ribu kali, tetapi baru sekarang kau meresponku! KAU TIDAK PEKA!"

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sambil terisak sedih sedangkan Taiga pundung dipojokan,

" _Kami-sama_ , apa salahku? Dia baru memanggil dua kali dan aku sudah meresponnya, apa dia lupa kalau dia sedang menggunakan _earphone_?! KENAPA DIA BEGITU _KAMI_ - _SAMA_!? TEMUKAN AKU DENGAN _SHINIGAMII_! Aku lelah _Kami_ - _sama_ " Taiga nelangsa.

Sesampai dikamar, Tetsuya melihat bayangannya dicermin, "Eh, aku lupa kalau pakai _earphone_ " ia melepaskannya dan menuju kasur untuk berbaring.

Ia meraih ponselnya, "Mau ngapain ya? Ah dengerin musik aja" ia mulai mencari lagu yang ingin dia putar difolder musiknya, "Ini dia.."

 _Kamu dimana_

 _Dengan siapa_

 _Semalam berbuat apa_

 _Kamu dimana_

 _Dengan siapa_

 _Disini aku menunggumu dan bertanya-tanya_

Tak puas mendengarkan lagu kesayangannya dari _speaker_ ponselnya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menggunakan _speaker_ _tape_ -nya, volume ia tinggikan.

Kagami Taiga sudah sekarat didapur beserta masakannya yang acakabul–tak jelas makanan macam apa itu.

Tetsuya hanya duduk disofa sembari menikmati suara sang vokalis yang sangat merdu, _aa Andika persunting aku awawaw.._

Itu karena mata Tetsuya sudah rabun/buta/silinder atau karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan Kagami Taiga sampai-sampai ia mau menikah dengan aa Andika.

Tetsuya yang polos dan _kawaii_ sudah hilang tertelan ketampanan dari aa Andika.

* * *

.

"Kazunari, apa yang kau lalukan- _nodayo_?"

Sang suami bermahkota hijau menyergitkan dahinya saat melihat istrinya duduk diteras rumahnya sambil mengusap perut besarnya, sangat besar.

" _Nee_ , Shin- _chan_ , kenapa perutku terasa berat dan besar sekali ya?"

Midorima Kazunari menyadari perutnya lebih besar daripada yang lain dan ia sering cepat lelah, "Mungkin kau terlalu banyak makan _nanodayo_ , gendut"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan istrinya, Midorima Shintarou malah mengolok-oloknya, "Shin- _chan_ bikin bete ah" Kazunari lelah berbicara dengan suami hijaunya.

Shintarou duduk disebelah istrinya yang sedang cemberut itu, "Kazunari.." panggilannya tak direspon.

"Oi.." Lagi, masih tak ada respon, "Apa kau marah hanya karena bercandaanku- _nanodayo_?"

 _Bercanda macam apaan itu tadi?!_

Shintarou melirik istrinya, dia masih cemberut, "Hh" Shintarou menghela nafasnya, "Nanti ikut aku kerumah sakit, akan kuperiksa kandunganmu- _nodayo_ "

Kazunari langsung menatap suaminya dengan mata berbinar dan langsung mencium pipinya, " _Sankyuu_ Shin- _chan_ "

.

"Anak kita kembar- _nanodayo_ " Shintarou berjalan berdampingan bersama istrinya dikoridor rumah sakit.

Kazunari tak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja ditangkap oleh indera pendengaraannya, "Ke-Kembar?"

Shintarou mengangguk, "Wihh, Shin- _chan_ hebat _deh_ , baru masuk sekali tapi nanti keluarnya dua, keren _dehh_ " Kazunari tepuk tangan.

" _Anoo_ , Midorima- _sensei_.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi perjalanan mereka, Shintarou menoleh kebelakang, Kazunari pun ikut menoleh, _siapa dia?_

Seorang gadis berumuran 13 tahun dengan sebuah infuse ditangan kanannya, "Temma.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini- _nodayo_?"

"Aku mencari Midorima- _sensei_ , apa hari ini _sensei_ tidak mau memeriksaku? Apa _sensei_ sudah bosan memeriksaku? Apa orang asing yang sedang mengandung disebelah _sensei_ telah membuatmu lupa untuk mengunjungiku?"

Kazunari tak terima dikatakan 'orang asing yang telah membuat Midorima- _sensei_ lupa dengannya', perempatan muncul dipelipisnya, ingin sekali Kazunari menyumpah serapahi gadis didepannya itu.

"Temma- _chan_ , kau tidak boleh begitu dengan istri Midorima- _sensei_ , cepat minta maaf," seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri mereka, "Maafkan kelakuan anaku, dia sudah tidak sopan"

"Tidak apa-apa Hiraku- _san_ ," Sihtarou memandang gadis bernama Temma, "Maaf Temma, hari ini aku tidak ada praktek jadi aku tak bisa memeriksamu dan orang ini adalah istriku, aku harus lebih peduli dengannya karena ia sedang hamil besar- _nodayo_ "

Temma hanya diam dan menunduk, "Kupikir jika aku sudah besar aku bisa menikahimu Midorima- _sensei_ "

Perempatan muncul lagi dipelipis Kazunari, _'Anak ini benar-benar sukses membuatku kesal'_

"Gadis cantik.. Buang mimpimu itu dan menikahlah dengan orang lain" Kazunari menepuk pundaknya lalu berjalan pergi.

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kalau begitu, saya permisi" ia mengejar istrinya yang berjalan dikoridor dengan tampang kesal.

Dimobil mereka bertengkar sedikit karena gadis tadi, "Hiraku Temma, dia kanker darah stadium 3, tidak hanya aku, tetapi semua dokter menaruh perhatian lebih pada dirinya, jangan cemburu begitu- _nanodayo_ "

"Iya.. Iya.." Kazunari mengalah dan mengiyakan ucapan suaminya, jujur hatinya masih panas, bisa-bisanya suaminya mau direbut oleh gadis berusia belasan itu.

* * *

.

Murasakibara Atsushi melewati pagi yang indah ini tanpa senyum dari istrinya yang manis, "Tat- _chin_ kenapa sih?"

"Tidak"

Kalau Murasakibara Tatsuya ditanya ia hanya menjawab singkat, melihat istrinya yang murung seperti ini membuat si titan ungu tak berselera makan.

"Tat- _chin_ , kalau punya masalah cerita dong, jangan diam saja, aku bingung" Atsushi menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk di sofa, "Atsushi.."

"Ada ap–"

"HHUUUWEEEEE…. WAAA HUUUWWWEEE"

Menangis Tatsuya sangatlah tidak elit, "IKAN CUPANG YANG KEMARIN BELI DIPASAR JUMAT MATIII HUUUWWEEE"

Atsushi _sweatdrop_ , _cuma gara-gara ikan mati_.

"Nanti bisa beli lagi Tat- _chin_ " bukannya terhibur, Tatsuya malah semakin nangis, " _baby_ - _chin_ sukanya ikan cupang yang ini" Atsushi mulai bingung.

"Atsushi, ayo kubur ikannya," Atsushi kaget, _dikubur_ _segala_ , " _Baby_ - _chin_ yang minta" oke, kalau atas dasar kemaunan _baby_ - _chin_ -nya, Atsushi tak bisa menolak lagi.

Mereka mengubur dihalaman belakang rumahnya, "Yang tenang ya, cupang- _chan_ " Tatsuya menaruh jasad ikan itu ke lubang yang telah dibuat Atsushi dengan ukura cm.

" _Dibawah batu nisan kini, kau tlah sandarkan kasih sayang kamu begitu dalam, sungguh ku tak sanggup, ini terjadi karna ku sangat cinta~_ "

Atsushi bergidik ngeri saat lagu itu keluar dari mulut istrinya, _horror_.

"Tat- _chin_ tau lagu itu dari mana?" Tatsuya menghapus air matanya, "Dari Tetsuya- _san_ " Atsushi _speechless_ , "Dia punya semua albumnya loh" Atsushi semakin _speechless_ , tak disangka Tetsuya penggemar berat penyanyi bersuara serak becek tersebut.

"Tat- _chin_ jangan ikut-ikutan kaya Kuro- _chin_ " Tatsuya menatap suaminya dengan muka emang-napa, "Pokoknya, jangan ikutan ya Tat- _chin_ "

Atsushi melangkah pergi, perutnya sudah sangat lapar, "Atsushi, kau mau kemana?"

"Makan, aku lapar" Tatsuya menyusul suaminya, "Aku sudah masak,"

"Eh? Tat- _chin_ dibilangin jangan masak lagi," Atsushi menghela nafasnya, sudah diberitau berkali-kali tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh istrinya, "Nah, Tat- _chin_ sekarang masak apa?"

"Masak daun brokoli goreng dikasih gula" Atsushi _jawdrop_ , _makanan macam apa itu.._

Sangat terpaksa ia harus menghabiskannya, semoga saja itu tidak beracun.

* * *

.

Disaat semua orang sudah bangun dan melakukan aktivitasnya, dua manusia kuning-biru ini masih tertidur dengan nyamannya.

Mereka tak terganggu oleh suara alarm yang melengking, bagi mereka suara alarm itu bagaikan alunan lagu penghantar tidur yang lembut. Mereka semakin jatuh kedalam dunia mimpi mereka, sampai..

"RYOUTA! DAIKI! BANGUUUNNNN!"

Oke, suara ini sangat melengking melebihi suara dari Aomine Ryouta, ini suara Kise Ryouko, kakak Ryouta.

Bukannya bangun, mereka malah menarik selimut dan menutup telinga mereka dengan bantal, "Eh?" perempatan muncul si pelipisnya.

Ryouko pun menarik selimutnya, "Bangun atau akan kubuang kalian ke samudera?!" dirasa ada hawa yang mencekam, keduanya bangun dengan malas.

"Anak pintar.. mandilah lalu makan, aku sudah memasak"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah siap untuk sarapan, " _Nee_ - _chan_ kau mau pulang- _ssu_?"

"Ah, iya, aku ada kerjaan, _bye_ _bye_ Ryouta, Daiki" Kakaknya berjalan keluar dengan terburu-buru.

"Daiki _cchi_ , _ga_ masuk lagi- _ssu_?" Ryouta mengambilkan nasi dipiring suaminya, "Malas"

"Ehh, jangan malas, nanti kalau Daiki _cchi_ dipecat gara-gara sering bolos gimana? Nanti kalau anak kita minta apa-apa terus Daiki _cchi_ tidak punya uang gimana- _ssu_?" Ryouta nyerocos, Daiki hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak akan, sudahlah, yang penting makan dulu"

Mereka memulai makan mereka dengan tenang, setelah selesai makan, mereka nongkrong didepan televisi.

"Daiki _cchi_.."

"Hnn"

Ryouta menarik nafasnya, "Aku mau es teh manis tanpa gula- _ssu_ " Daiki membelalakkan matanya, "Mana ada yang kaya gitu?!"

"Ih harus ada, kemarin ibu-ibu komplek bikin itu- _ssu_ " Daiki menghela nafasnya berat, "Ryouta, dimana-mana es teh manis itu pakai gula"

"Tapi ibu-ibu komplek bisa buat tanpa gula- _ssu_ " Ryouta mengingat para wajah ibu-ibu komplek ketika berhasil membuat es teh manis tanpa gula.

"Astaga.. mereka pakai tanah liat kali" Ryouta mendengus, "Tanah liat ga manis- _ssu_." Daiki hanya melirik sekilas.

Daiki tampak berpikir sejenak, "Tunggu, kapan kau ketemu ibu-ibu komplek?" Ryouta memiringkan kepalanya, "Waktu arisan ibu-ibu PKK"

"Jangan ikutan acara yang begituan, Ryouta!" kata Daiki sambil menepuk puncak kepala istrinya, "Memang kenapa- _ssu_?"

"Nanti kau diajari cara dan langkah-langkah dalam menggosipkan tetangga, bisik-bisik tetangga." Ryouta menautkan alisnya, "Tidak, ibu-ibu komplek tidak seperti itu"

"Kemarin itu, ibu-ibu membahas kenapa tetangga baru itu tidak pernah mau berbincang dengan mereka, terus, kenapa masakan tetangga baru itu enaknya luar biasa, terus, kenapa tetangga itu selalu pulang malam- _ssu_ "

Daiki menepuk jidatnya, _itu namanya gossip_ baka _._

Aomine Ryouta dinyatakan sebentar lagi akan bergabung dengan Perkumpulan Kegiatan Kegosipan –PKK.

 _Pikiran sucinya ternodai._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Oke yang ini garing _max_ , gomen minna, ide lagi macet _sangad_..

Maaf buat kalau ini ff banyak kekurangannya hehe..

Terimakasih udah _review_ yaa ^^

Salam, Kiriko Saki


	6. Accident

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa, ya, matahari masih muncul dari timur, burung masih bercicit ria, masih ada oksigen, masih ada mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang, semua tampak biasa.

Perusahaan milik Akashi Seijuurou juga masih berjalan seperti biasa tetapi ada satu yang aneh dan tidak biasa, Seijuurou cengo hampir stroke lihatnya.

Dia tak menyangka kantor dimana ia bekerja yang biasanya berhawa dingin dan ..eerrr.. suram telah disulap menjadi seperti itu.

"MATAKU BUTA! OH TIDAK! TOLONG _DEDEK_ BANG!"

Akashi Seijuurou telah dibuat _OOC_ dengan pemandangan kantornya.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiroki Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Akashi Seijuurou melihat sekelilingnya.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada dikantorku?!" ia memijat kepalanya, _bisa gila_.

Akashi menatap teman-teman ( _read_ : budak) sejawatnya dengan tajam nan dingin.

"Salahkan istrimu sendiri Akashi."

"Dia yang ajak Tat- _chin_ jadi begini"

"Kazunari teracuni karena istrimu dan Kuroko- _nanodayo_."

"…." Satu orang diam saja, ia merasa bahwa istrinya dan Akashi Kouki itu berkomplotan untuk membuat ini, maka dari itu dia tidak mau menyalahkan istri Akashi. _Aku pura-pura tidak tau saja_.

Akashi merasa pening, dia dibuat _stress_ oleh tindakan dari istrinya dan teman-teman sebangsanya.

Mereka asik bercanda ria sambil menempel poster, sebenarnya kalau mau ditempel poster, _sih_ , tidak masalah, asalkan foto yang diposter tersebut bagus dan menarik, contohnya poster _'Kuroko No Basuke: Rakuzan'_ begitu.

Yang diposternya terdapat orang tampan nan keren.

Begitu.

Tetapi,..

"KENAPA HARUS FOTO DUET MAUT ANDIKYA ' _MISS_ _BAND'_ DAN CHARLIEz ' _TWO_ _CUP ICE TEA'_?! KENAPA HARUS FOTO MEREKA?! NGE _ZOOM_ BAGIAN MUKA PULA!"

Empat orang yang sedari tadi sudah duduk anteng disofa segera menutup matanya dengan kain saat poster tertempel sempurnya.

 _Aku takut buta seketika/-_ nodayo _._

Begitulah isi hati mereka berempat.

"Karena.." Kouki membalikkan badannya menghadap suaminya yang sedang menangis tersendu-sendu karena tak kuat melihat foto didepannya.

"Charliez _cchi_ dan Andikya _cchi_.." Pemuda berambut kuning dan sedang hamil sama seperti Kouki berbalik juga.

"Sangat begitu.." Istri titan ungu membalikkan badan sambil melempar poni dengan efek _slow-motion_ dan ada _bling bling_ -nya.

"Tampan.." Giliran si pemuda raven belah tengah, _mirip sama idolanya-_ nodayo, berbalik sembari menebar uang receh.

Mayuzumi, Miyaji, dan Haizaki tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana lalu memunguti uang recehnya.

"Lumayan buat makan ramen." Haizaki melesat pergi setelah dapat uangnya.

"Lumayan, beli nanas buat nimpukin Midorima dan Takao, HAHA." Miyaji ngitung uangnya lalu cepat-cepat pergi beli nanas.

"Kalian para rakya–"

"MAYUZUMI, _LU_ GAGAL JADI PRESIDEN! PERGI _LU_?!" perempatan muncul dipelipis Akashi.

Mayuzumi pergi dan menangis ala sinetron jaman sekarang ini. Empat orang yang duduk _sweatdrop_.

Oke, lanjut ke kata-kata berantai dari istri-istri yang cantik nan imut ini.

Sekarang giliran istri dari Kagami Taiga, dia membalikkan badannya dengan efek bunga-bunga berjatuhan dan langsung berpose layaknya siap untuk menyanyi, tetapi berhenti sejenak.

" _Anoo_ , sampai mana ya tadi?"

1 det– **GUBRAK**

Mereka yang ada didalam situ langsung terjungkal komikal, "Astaga"

"Sampai aku berkata tampan Tetsu- _chan_ " jawab Kazunari sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu langsung menyanyi saja Kazunari- _kun_ "

"Eh? Bagianmu tak disebutkan Tetsuya _cchi_?"

"Tidak perlu Ryouta- _kun_ …..lagipula aku sudah lupa apa bagianku, haha"

Tetsuya tertawa, _sih_ , tetapi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, jadi terkesan mengerikan bagi yang melihat. Lalu mereka melepas jaket dan celana mereka, para suami melihat tak berkedip.

 **JREENGG.**

 **BRUK. BRUK. BRUK. BRUK. BRUK.**

Dipikirnya, sang istri ingin menggunakan bikini atau sesuatu yang seksi tetapi mereka malah menggunakan daster dengan sablon foto idola mereka, tentu saja, dengan satu jurus para suami langsung pingsan ditempat.

 _Aku sudah tidak kuat/-_ nanodayo. Koor batin para suami.

"Hei kalian bangun dong, kita mau mempersembahkan lagu untuk kalian.." Tatsuya bersuara.

"…"

"Eh, bangun dong.. Shin- _chan_!"

"…."

Istri-istri dicuekkan dengan sadisnya.

"KALIAN BANGUN ATAU AKAN KUBUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Mereka langsung bangun seketika, "Aku tadi merasakan ada hawa mencekam dan begitu gelap" Aomine celingukan. Mereka melirik Akashi, _dia masih_ speechless _berarti bukan berasal dari dia-_ nanodayo _._

"Istri Aka- _chin_ sama Kuro- _chin_ kalau bersatu ngeri, ya," Murasakibara ternyata menyadari darimana hawa mencekam itu dan benar saja, Tetsuya dan Kouki sedang memberikan _death glare_ untuk para suami, _horror_.

"Tetsuya jangan menghancurkan kantor Akashi seperti kau menghancurkan rumah sakit dulu" Kagami berusaha mencegah istrinya yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyanyi.

"I-Iya Kazunari, hentikan saja- _nodayo_ "

"Tat- _chin_ , udahan aja, ya,"

"Ryouta, jangan, _okay_?"

"Kouki.."

Para suami menatap istri mereka dengan penuh permohonan,

"TIDAK!"

Mereka ditolak mentah-mentah. Tetsuya-Kouki-Tatsuya-Ryouta-Kazunari tidak memperdulikan suami masing-masing lagi, mereka menarik nafas…

1 detik

2 detik

"…" Aomine-Kagami-Akashi-Murasakibara-Midorima menahan nafas.

" _ **Bertahan satu ciiinta**_ " Mereka mulai berkonser. Mereka semacam koor, " _ **Bertahan satu..**_ "

" _ **C**_ " Tetsuya melukiskan bentuk huruf diudara.

" _ **I**_ " Tatsuya menunjukan jari telunjuknya, _itu nunjukkin angka satu Tat-chin._

" _ **N**_ " Kouki menerawang jauh keatap-atap, _gerakan sama lirik_ ga _nyambung, Kouki sayangku cintaku._

" _ **T**_ " Kazunari memejamkan matanya secara drama– _slow motion_ , _apa-apaan itu-_ nanodayo _.._

" _ **A**_ " Ryouta meneriakkan huruh terakhir dengan suaranya yang melengking, jauh dari nada aslinya, dan itu langsung membuat para istri yang lainnya berganti posisi.

Ada yang naik kursi, naik meja, tiduran dilantai, nempel ditembok, dan duduk ditepian jendela.

" _ **POKOKEEEEE…..**_ "

 **KREK**

Teriakkannya Tetsuya membuat kacamata Midorima retak hebat, Kagami tuli seketika.

" _ **Pokoke joget.. Pokoke joget..Pokoke joget.. Pokoke joget~**_ "

 **DUNG TAK DUNG TAK DUNG TAK**.

Suara gendang entah datang dari mana.

Akashi langsung buka ponselnya lalu _searching_ nomor telepon _shinigami_. Aomine tiba-tiba luluran pakai pasir. Kagami jualan pecel pakai susu. Murasakibara gigitin tembok. Midorima nyuci rambut rapunzel pake dauni biar wangi.

Miyaji datang dan langsung nimpukin Akashi yang lagi _searching_ , lalu Akashi membalas Miyaji dengan nimpukin nanas balik.

Haizaki pesen pecel-susu-asam-manis di Kagami, "Pakai telur ceplok ya bu"

"APA?!" Kagami budek, " _PAKE_ _TELOR_ BU!" Haizaki berteriak, "APA?!" Haizaki kesal, "BU BUDEK YA?!" Kagami mengangguk, "IYA!" Haizaki cengo, _budek kok bisa jawab pertanyaanku._

Mayuzumi jualan bakso keliling dikantor Akashi sambil kampanye lagi, "HE–"

"DIEM LU SETAN!" Mayuzumi ditimpukin nanas, pasir, pecel, dauni, krupuk. _Baru mau ngomong udah disuruh diem aja_. Mayuzumi nangis dipojokan.

Kantor –ah, tidak hanya kantornya, tapi se-perusahaan-perusahaannya langsung rusuh. Semua bawahan Akashi pada joget _absurd_.

Dirasa terlalu rame dan suaranya kalah dari suara lingkungan sekitar, istri-istri mengeluarkan _speaker_ dan langsung menyanyi mengunakan mic, _volume full_. Mereka melanjutkan menyanyi, kali ini lagunya telah berganti lagi,

" _ **luka, luka, luka, yang kurasakan..**_ " Kouki menyanyikannya dengan hati sementara itu, Akashi semakin menjadi-jadi melempari Miyaji dan Mayuzumi dengan nanas, gunting juga ikut melayang.

" _ **Bertubi, tubi, tubi, engkau berikan..**_ " Tatsuya menyanyi sambil menangis drama, Murasakibara makan pot tanaman dengan pecel.

" _ **Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan..**_ " Ryouta menyambung dengan tatapan sendu, Aomine jilat-jilat sofa.

" _ **Tapi aku balas senyuman keindahan..**_ " Kazunari tersenyum sendu, Midorima langsung membedah semut dan mengoperasinya ditempat.

Mereka seketika langsung berhenti saat ada ayah dari Akashi masuk.

Diam.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara jangkrik yang mengisi.

"Kenapa berhenti? AYOO LANJUUTTT!" Ayah Akashi goyang oplosan campur goyang _dribble_.

Para istri pun lanjut menyanyi kali ini mereka dengan joget dumang-lagi-hamil-besar. Para suami pun langsung ikutan goyang, mereka goyang itik lagi gergaji kayu.

 _Author_ _speechless_ seketika.

Lagi asik-asiknya joget ria tiba-tiba Kazunari dan Kouki berteriak di _mic_ ,

"S-Sei anakmu mau keluarrr!"

"Shin- _chan_ anakmu mau larii!"

Mereka–Kouki dan Kazunari– menunjukkan raut muka menahan sakit,

"MEREKA MAU MELAHIRKAN/- _SSU_ /- _NODAYO_!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

Ayah Akashi pundung dipojokan, "Padahal barusan gabung masa _udah_ mau kelaran"

"Shintarou tolong istriku!"

"Kazunari lebih penting- _nodayo_!"

Kazunari tampak paling kesakitan, Midorima menggendongnya dan langsung melesat ke parkiran.

Akashi pun mengikuti Midorima, ia menggendong Kouki dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Mereka cepat-cepat kerumah sakit tempat Midorima bekerja. Sedangkan yang berada dikantor Akashi langsung bersih-bersih. Takut-takut nanti sehabis Kouki ngelahirin mereka dirajam gunting dengan dahsyat.

"Ini tadi konser macam apa, _sih_ , Tat- _chin_?"

"Posternya siapa, lagunya siapa, gerakannya siapa.."

"Tetsuya dan yang lainnya, besok lagi jangan diulangi, nanti kalau kejadiannya kaya istri Midorima dan Akashi malah repot"

Para istri mengangguk, "Maaf/- _ssu_ " mereka serasa seperti sedang di sidang.

Beralih ke Midorima-Kazunari dan Akashi-Kouki,

"Shiiinn- _channn_ sakiiiiitt!" Kazunari mencubit Midorima keras-keras, "Sabar- _nodayo_ , seben–AW–tar lagi sampai" Midorima harus tetap fokus menyetir, walaupun dilengannya rasanya sakit–pedas sekali.

"SSEEIII!" Kouki menjambak Akashi, untung saja ada supir, jadi Akashi bisa menemani Kouki-nya, "Sabar saya– _ADOOHH_ " Kouki menjedotkan kepala Akashi kekaca mobil, "Aaakkhh sakiiiittt!"

Mereka semua telah sampai dirumah sakit dan langsung menuju ke ruang operasi, Midorima memberi kode pada suster dan satu rekan kerja untuk melaksanakan operasi sekarang.

Akashi dan pasangan yang lainnya –yang telah selesai membereskan ruangan Akashi– menunggu diluar dengan cemas.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarga Akashi-Kouki dan Midorima-Kazunari datang.

' _Semoga mereka semua selamat. Amin_ '

Begitulah doa yang dipanjatkan–diulang-ulang terus– pada _Kami_ - _sama_ oleh semua orang yang sedang menunggu diluar.

Sampai beberapa suara menginterupsi kegiatan doa mereka.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

.

HAHAHAHAHA yang ini sungguhlah amat _gaje_ , aku bingung teman teman (sok akrab) maaf kalau yang ini membosankan ya.

 _Betewe_ anaknya udah mau lahir looohhhhh, ciyeeeee…. /ah sudahlah.

Makasih atas semua _review_ -nya ya.. aku cinta saya, eh maksudku, aku cinta kalian.

Kiriko Saki .2#


	7. Namae?

Operasi berlangsung lama–sangat lama sampai Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga bisa memasuki alam mimpi mereka, terkadang juga terdengar dengkuran mereka.

" _Aho_ mine..ayo _one on one_ ha..ha..ha.. hmmm….."

"Hmm... Jangan masuk _zone_ ya…"

Yang mendengar mereka hanya _speechless_.

"Daiki _cchi_ sama Kagami _cchi_ _one on one_ dimimpi- _ssu_? Waaw"

"Apa Taiga- _kun_ dan Aomine- _kun_ janjian?"

"Mereka ketemuan disana mungkin" Titan ungu ikut nimbrung dan tak lupa dengan _snack_ ditangannya.

Akashi dan keluarganya serta Keluarga Midorima-Takao sedang cemas menunggu, tetapi mereka berdua malah _one on one_ dimimpi, _dasar_.

Akashi berulang kali duduk dan berulang kali berdiri, wajahnya dipenuhi peluh, tampak khawatir, ' _Kouki.._ '

Mereka semua diam, hening, menunggu sambil terus berucap doa. _Entah, ini terlalu lama, Shintarou._

Akashi rasanya ingin masuk dan melihatnya sendiri apa yang terjadi, sudah berjam-jam mereka menunggu tetapi tidak ada dokter atau suster yang keluar untuk memberi kabar.

"HAHA KAU KALAH KAGAMI!"

Oh, astaga si dim yang sedang tidur–hitam tiba-tiba berteriak dalam tidurnya itu, dia sedang mengigau, sangat keras –berisik.

"SIALAN!"

Apa mereka berdua benar-benar bertemu dalam mimpi? Kenapa acara mengigau mereka bersaut-sautan?

Akashi bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri mereka, "Kalian..bangun atau kubunuh kalian disini.." Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut mereka berdua langsung membuka matanya.

"Wah, pagi yang cerah ya, Aomine..!"

"Iya, cerah sekali, haha!"

Keringat mereka bercucuran dengan deras mengingat wajah Akashi yang menyeramkan, sangat menyeramkan.

"Ini malam Taiga- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ "

 **CEKRIS.. CEKRIS..**

Oke, gunting merah laknat telah menunjukan dirinya..

"Jadi.. Bagaimana _one on one_ kalian? Menyenangkan?" ucap Akashi sembari tersenyum, tersenyum dengan aura yang gelap yang menyelimuti.

Kagami dan Aomine hanya menelah ludah ketakutan.

"Seijuurou, sudahlah.. Duduk dan tunggu istrimu dalam diam!" Ayah Akashi sudah bersuara dan tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo Akashi menurut.

Kagami dan Aomine bernafas lega, mereka terbebas dari _shinigami_ merah.

Seperkian detik setelah kejadian tersebut, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampilkan manusia berkepala hijau dengan kostum dokternya –Midorima Shintarou dengan wajah yang lesu serta berkeringat.

Akashi langsung menerjangnya, ia bermaksud untuk menghujani teman ( _read_ :budak)hijaunya dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan tetapi ia gagalkan karena melihat temannya sudah sangat lelah. Ia menarik Midorima untuk duduk.

Akhirnya, Midorima bisa duduk, sedari tadi dia dibuat bingung oleh dua manusia elang dan chihuahua diruang operasi, memang, _sih_ , dia tidak sendiri, dia ditemani oleh satu dokter lagi tetapi tetap saja ia yang memegang kendali penuh atas operasi itu.

"Sekarang.. ceritakan." Kemutlakan Akashi muncul, Midorima menghela nafas.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu mengambil nafas, "Istrimu –ah, tidak, Kazunari juga, mereka sempat mengalami pendarahan" Semua yang ada disana memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Midorima, sedikit terkejut dan cemas.

"Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah tidak apa-apa, mereka semua selamat, anakmu perempuan, Akashi, setelah mereka berdua dipindahkan kau bisa menjenguknya" Midorima bangkit berdiri, "Ah, ingatkan pada istrimu, jika ia sudah sadar, untuk tidak banyak bergerak terlebih dahulu"

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya, tetapi baru selangkah ia berhenti lagi, ia menengok kearah keluarganya, "Anakku laki-laki, dua-duanya" sekarang dia sudah benar benar hilang tertelah koridor rumah sakit.

Mereka semua yang ada disana bernafas lega, " _Yokatta_.."

.

* * *

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

Mereka telah dipindahkan kekamar khusus mereka, ya, untuk manusia-manusia keajaiban –warna warni.

Semuanya berkumpul disana, menunggu dua orang elang-chihuahua bangun dari pengaruh biusnya.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap wajah damai dari Akashi Kouki, _terimakasih sudah melahirkannya._

Anaknya sangat mirip dengan Akashi, mempunyai rambut merah yang tebal, bentuk wajah yang tegas namun tetap terlihat anggun nan cantik, tetapi ada yang berbeda, dia memiliki warna mata seperti ibunya –berwarna coklat bumi serta saat menangis ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kouki yang cengeng.

Benar-benar, perpaduan yang apik. Bahkan, ayah dari Akashi dan ibu Furihata tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bayi kecil itu, " _Kawaii_.."

"Aa.."

Kouki membuka matanya, ia merasa sangat nyeri dibagian perut, "Kouki, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, _okay_?" Dilihatnya, suaminya yang tampan –bagi Kouki tetapi tidak bagi manusia pelangi lainnya– Kouki tersenyum lemah, ia menoleh dan melihat anaknya yang sedang tertidur pulas di keranjang bayi sebelahnya.

"Dia seperti Sei..ya? Seijuurou versi perempuan" Kouki meneteskan air mata bahagianya, Akashi mengecup dahi Kouki, "Terima kasih sudah melahirkan anak kita, sayang"

' _Iya mirip ayahnya, tetapi aku berharap sifatnya tidak seperti Akashi/-_ nodayo.'

"Berpikir tetang sifat anakku yang mirip denganku adalah sebuah kesalahan itu menyenangkan , ya, Shintarou, Daiki, Taiga?"

Midorima, Aomine dan Kagami langsung menjauh dan berjongkok dipojokan, main bekel bertiga.

"Kocok dadunya- _nodayo_!"

"Aku akan mengumpulkan kartu _Ace_ wajik!"

"Aomine jangan masuk _zone_!"

Semua yang disana _sweatdrop_ , termasuk anak-anak yang barusan lahir.

Main bola bekel pakai masuk _zone_ , ya? Main bola bekel ada kartu _ace_ wajik, ya? Main bola bekel pakai dadu juga, ya?

" _Kaga_ ada begituannya _kilis_ " _Author_ _stress_.

Sementara Midorima, Aomine dan Kagami masih sibuk main bekel-tidak jelas, Kazunari bangun, ia sediki meringis, "I- _Ittai_.."

"Midorima- _san_..!" Tatsuya memanggil Midorima, "Kazu- _chin_ bangun, _tuh_ , Mido- _chin_ "

Midorima mengakhiri acara main bekel bertiga dengan makhluk biru-merah itu dan segera menuju ke istri tercintanya –tetapi, Midorima tak pernah mengakuinya secara langsung, sudah _author_ bilang, _kan_ , dia mengidap _tsundere_ akut–

"Kazu- _chan_ , apa yang sakit?" Ibu Takao panik, "Kazunari, tahanlah dulu- _nodayo_ " Kazunari mengangguk lemah, _Shin-_ chan _ini terlalu sakit,_ baka.

Kazunari menoleh ke sampingnya, "LOH?!" orang habis operasi bisa teriak juga ya, kalau bukan Midorima Kazunari ga bakalan ada _deh_ , "Anakku kok cuma satu..?" Kazunari menoleh pada suami hijaunya, "Apa dia–"

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! Mereka selamat, yang satunya sedang dimandikan- _nanodayo_ " Midorima menepuk jidat Kazunari pelan, Kazunari tersenyum bahagia, " _Yokatta_.."

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang suster masuk sembari menggendong anak, ya, anaknya Midorima.

"Wahh, anakku laki-laki semua.. Shin- _chan_ , liat _deh_ , mereka mirip sama kita berdua"

Kedua anak Midorima seperti Kazunari dan Shintarou yang berdampingan, salah satu mempunyai rambut berwarna hijau dan lainnya berwarna hitam. Bentuk wajah mereka seperti Kazunari tetapi agak sedikit tembem. Jika dilihat dari mata, semua condong ke Midorima, bermata hijau. Semoga _tsundere_ -nya tidak terturunkan juga.

"Kazunari- _san_ , mereka _kawaii_ sekalii" Murasakibara Tatsuya menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Bawa pulang, _yuk_ , Tat- _chin_ "

"Jangan- _nodayo_. Dia anakku!" Murasakibara dan istrinya tidak menghiraukan perkataan Midorima, mereka terlalu sibuk menaruh perhatian pada kedua anak kembar didepannya. Tak jarang mereka menyentuh pipi tembem sang anak.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat, jam berkunjung sudah hampir habis- _nodayo_ "

Tatsuya, Ryouta, dan Tetsuya mengangguk, "Baiklah kami pulang dahulu, _Oyasumi_ _minna_ /- _ssu_ "

Mereka semua berpamitan dengan Midorima dan Akashi lalu pergi pulang, "Oi kalian berdua, pulanglah- _nanodayo_!"

Kagami dan Aomine yang sedari tadi masih one on one permainan bola bekel, akhirnya berdiri, "Kami pulang, _bye_ " mereka ngacir pergi.

"Oh ya, Sei.."

"Hnn"

"Nama anak kita siapa? Ayo cari.."

Akashi baru ingat, anak cantik manis –duplikat dari Akashi Seijuurou– belum mempunyai nama, "Akashi siapa yaa…?" Akashi berpikir.

"Ah Sei.. dipikir besok saja, aku lelah" Kouki memejamkan matanya. Terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sekarang. _Labil_.

Kazunari pun sudah kembali terlelap dalam mimpinya. Midorima juga entah kemana, tiba-tiba menghilang, mungkin dia ketularan Kuroko…pakai _misdirection_.

* * *

.

"Daiki _cchi_.."

"Hnn..Apa?"

"Nama buat anak kita siapa- _ssu_?"

Aomine memposisikan tubuhnya dikasur senyaman mungkin, ia akan segera terjun kealam mimpinya, "Tidak tau.. belum terpikirkan, besok aja"

Ryouta cemberut dan langsung menggigit lengan suaminya, "AKH! OI!"

"Daikicchi ngeselin- _ssu_!"

Aomine menghela nafasnya malas dan berbalik menatap istrinya yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ahh iya-iya, aku pikirin sekarang.." Aomine menyerah.

"Tidak perlu- _ssu_!" Oke, Ryouta mulai marah-manja.

"Ih gimana _sih_? Yaudah.. Aku tidur, _oyasu_ –"

"DAIKI _CCHI_ EMANG NYEBELIN BANGET- _SSU_!"

Aomine membelalakan matanya dan bangun, "Astaga, dipikirin sekarang salah, dipikirin besok salah, terus maunya gimana?" Aomine kesal melihat istri kuningnya.

"POKOKNYA AKU SEBEL- _SSU_! AKU MAU TIDUR SAMA _KAA-SAN_!"

Ryouta bangun dan membawa bantal gulingnya, ia keluar dari kamar, Aomine uring-uringan di kasur, stres.

Hari ini, keluarga Aomine menginap dirumahnya dan sejak ada keluarganya, Ryouta sering mengadukan kelakuan suami dimnya yang buat dia kesal setiap waktu kepada ibu mertuanya. Aomine Daiki juga sering kena amukan dari ibunya.

 _Nyawaku akan melayang sebentar lagi._

Aomine meruntuki nasibnya karena telah mengijinkan keluarganya menginap dirumahnya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Sepersekian detik kemudian–

 **BRAK.**

"AOMINE DAIKI BANGUN!"

 _Ya, ini dia,_ shinigami _wanita telah datang menjemputku.._

"KAU APAKAN ISTRIMU HA?! KENAPA DIA MENANGIS!?"

 _Oh astaga, dia yang membuat kesal sendiri.._

"DAIKI! KAU MENDENGARKAN ATAU TIDAK?!"

 _Iyalah.._ Kaa _-_ san _berteriak, Daiki tidak tuli.. Tetangga mungkin juga dengar_ plis _.._ Aomine _sweatdrop_ dibawah bantal.

"DAI–"

"Ha iya iya.. aku yang salah" Aomine bangun dan bersujud didepan ibunya yang cantik nan kejam.

"Daiki, sekarang minta maaf pada Ryouta, kau sebagai suami harus menjadi teladan yang baik bagi keluargamu besok, kau harus menyayangi istrimu dengan segenap hatimu!" Ibu Aomine mulai menasehati anak semata wayangnya, sedangkan Aomine yang sedang bersujud itu hanya bergeming.

"Cepat temui istrimu dan minta maaf!" Ibu Aomine tertular kemutlakan dari teman merahnya. Aomine berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar ibunya.

Aomine jalan dengan malas, jujur ia sudah mengantuk sekali, " _Mendou_ _na_.." gumam Aomine pelan, sangat pelan.

"APA KAU BILANG?! MEREPOTKAN?! KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUAT DIA KESAL."

 _Astaga, telinga dewa.._

Aomine menghela nafasnya, ia harus sabar menghadapi sikap Ryouta dan Ibunya.

* * *

.

"Tat- _chin_.. tidur _yuk_ " Murasakibara Atsushi mengajak istrinya tidur tetapi yang dipeluk tidur bukan istrinya melainkan _snack_ _maiubou_ -nya, "Kau itu sebenarnya mengajak siapa Atsushi.." Tatsuya menghela nafas dan mulai berbaring tidur disebelah suami titannya.

"Atsushi.." istrinya dengan manis memanggil suami titannya yang hampir masuk gerbang mimpinya, tentu dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya, "Hnn?"

"Nama yang cocok buat _baby_ - _chin_ nanti siapa?"

" _Baby-chin_ belum lahir Tat- _chin_.."

"Ya, kalau begitu pikirin dua nama, satu buat perempuan satu buat laki-laki.."

Tatsuya menunggu jawaban dari suaminya..

1 menit..

3 menit..

5 menit.. Tatsuya mulai lelah menunggu..

10 menit..

"At–TIDUR?! OI BANGUN! KAU BELUM MENJAWABKU ATSUSHII!"

Terlambat sudah, Murasakibara telah mimpi dengan _maiubou_ -nya, Tatsuya bangun dan menggoncang badan Murasakibara brutal.

"Atsushiii banguunnn! Jangan tidur dulluu!"

Ia semakin semangat menggoncang tubuh suami sampai–

 **BRUK.**

Eh, apa itu.. kok suara keras banget..

Murasakibara terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan naasnya, tetapi dia tetap terlelap dalam tidur, "Ah yasudah.."

Kasur langsung menjadi hak milik dari Tatsuya seutuhnya, tidak dibiarkan sang titan tidur dikasurnya malam ini.

.

"Aduh.. kok aku jatuh, _sih_.." Murasakibara bangun, sedetik kemudian dia langsung _sweatdrop_ , _maiubou_ -nya telah habis, tertinggal bungkusnya yang berserakan dimana-mana, istrinya telah menghabiskannya.

Mungkin saking kesalnya, ia jadi menghabiskan _maiubou_ yang diajak tidur oleh suami titannya, lumayan, _kan_ , dua pack _maiubou_.

"HUWEE.. Tat- _chin_ bangun! _Maiubou_ -ku dikemanain?!"

Sekarang gantilah, sang suami yang merengek meminta istrinya untuk bangun, pakai acara nangis segala pula. Dalam hati Tatsuya tersenyum bangga, _rasakan itu haha.._

"Kejam.. Bangun Tat- _chinnn_!"

Murasakibara menggoncang tubuh istrinya, ia tak berani terlalu keras karena istrinya sedang hamil besar, takut nanti kalau terlalu keras ia bisa jatuh dari kasur dan membahayakan nyawa _baby-chin_.

"HUWE TAT- _CHIN_ GITU AH" Murasakibara nangis dipojokan kaya anak kecil lagi merajuk karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

Tatsuya tertawa dalam hati dengan puas, _rasakan apa yang aku rasakan tadi Atsushi…_

"HUUUUWWWWEEEE…..!" tangisnya menggema dimana-mana.

Tiba-tiba tetangga terbangun dan langsung merinding ngeri, "Suara apa tadi? Horor sekali ya.."

"Aduh ini malam jumat lagi.."

"Ah, jumat kliwon.."

Tetangga bergidik ngeri, mereka langsung berdoa sepanjang malam, " _Kami_ - _sama_.. _Kami_ - _sama_.."

Tatsuya ngeri dalam diam, ' _Aduh, aku juga ikutan merinding_ '

Titan kalau menangis mengerikan teman-teman, jadi sebagai anak yang baik jika bertemu dengan titan jangan buat dia menangis, oke, jangan ikut-ikutan uke imut –Himuro Tatsuya– yang berhasil membuat anak titan ungu nangis.

* * *

.

Kagami Taiga yang baru saja masuk kamarnya langsung bingung menatap istrinya yang sedang duduk dikasur, biasanya kalau sebelum tidur begini pasti dia sedang mendengarkan lagu milik idolanya, ya kalian taulah siapa dia..

Tetsuya terlihat sedang berpikir dan berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?" Kagami berjalan mendekat.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "Aku bingung Taiga- _kun_ " Kagami duduk disebelah istrinya, "Bingung apa?"

".."

Tak ada jawaban, Kagami diacuhkan oleh istrinya, "Sudahlah.. tidur sekarang, kau harus beristirahat" Kagami menidurkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah itu.

".."

Tetsuya masih diam. Kagami mulai menutup matanya perlahan–

"Aku tau, Taiga- _kun_ , jangan tidur dulu" Kagami membuka matanya yang hampir tertutup itu, "Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku tau nama yang cocok untuk anak kita nanti"

"Tapi dia belum lahir, Tetsuya"

Tetsuya menghela nafasnya, "Tak apa, aku sudah memikirkan dua nama, nama yang cantik dan bagus untuk anak kita"

"Siapa?"

"Kagami... Andikun dan Kagami Charurie"

 **GUBRAK.**

Kagami terjungkal dari kasurnya dengan tidak elitnya, "Oi.. itu menjijikan"

Tetusya langsung pundung, "Cari yang lain" Kagami menghela nafas, dia masih belum bisa _move on_ dari idola yang mukanya tampan layaknya jalan belum diaspal.

"Kagami… Endikya"

"Tidak"

"Chiruri….. kali ini tanpa e seperti tadi"

"Tidak"

"Andoki"

"Tidak"

"Andikya?"

"TIDAK!"

Tetsuya sedih, "Ditolak semua, Taiga- _kun_ _hidoi_ "

"Lagian, milih nama kaya begituan?! Mana aku mau.." Kagami kesal.

"Lalu siapa?" Tanya Tetsuya sedih.

Kagami menghela nafasnya lalu berpikir, tetapi otaknya telah buntu, "Besok sajalah, aku mau tidur"

"Nama anak kita..Kagami _One-on-One_ "

 **GUBRAK. BRAK. BRAK. PETOK. MEONG. GUK.**

Kagami Taiga sudah terjungkal dua kali dalam jam yang sama.

"Tetsuya, kau mau nama anak kita seperti itu? lalu ada yang memanggilnya, _One-on-One_ - _kun_ atau _One-on-One_ - _chan_ atau _One-on-One_ - _cchi_ itu kalau Kise yang memanggil atau dengan embel-embel '- _nanodayo'_ milik Midorima"

Tetsuya sweatdrop. "Pilih nama yang wajar Tetsuya"

"Bagaimana jika Ka–"

"Sudah sudah.. sekarang tidurlah" Kagami mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas, " _Oyasumi_.."

Mereka akhirnya tertidur, tetapi alangkah buruknya nasib Kagami, didalam mimpinya dihantui oleh wajah dua idola istrinya. _Nightmare_.

Kagami Taiga mengalami mimpi buruk yang sangat sangat mengerikan, lebih untung dia mimpi dirajam gunting laknat oleh Akashi dari pada dihantui wajah idola sang istri.

 **Hatcihh!**

Akashi bersin dan membuat Kouki terbangun, "Kenapa Sei?"

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu?" Kouki menggeleng, "Tak masalah, kenapa tiba-tiba bersin?"

"Aku hanya merasa suami Tetsuya sedang rindu oleh gunting merahku"

Kouki _sweatdrop_.

 _Rindu guntingnya?_

 _Gunting laknat bin ajaib bin ngeri bin apalah apalah itu?_

 _Aku berharap, Kagami segera sadar, amin._

Kouki mendoakan teman seperjuangan saat di SMA dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Gomen_ _minna_ , aku telat _apdet_ /?

Aku sedang dilanda masalah dengan sesuatu…..kuota.

Kuotaku habis dan hari ini baru bisa ngisi.. hehehe.

Maafkan aku jika ini tidak ada humor, garing, pendek, membosankan, dan tidak sesuai harapan.. Aku juga sempat dilanda oleh 'ide terbatas-otak buntu seketika' jadi aku benar benar minta maaf untuk chap ini..

Terima kasih mau _review_ dan membaca karya abal abal dari _author_ _absurd_ ini. Terima kasih.


	8. Katari Au

Sudah tiga hari semenjak insiden konser dadak dikonser dikantor Akashi Seijuurou _plus_ bonus Midorima Kazunari dan Akashi Kouki melahirkan, para istri sisanya yang sedang hamil masih baik-baik saja, belum ada yang menyusul melahirkan.

Mereka bertiga –Kagami Tetsuya, Aomine Ryouta, Murasakibara Tatsuya, berniat untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit, sebenarnya bukan hanya berkunjung, _sih_ , tetapi mereka berniat untuk bermalam disana.

Ada ya, menginap dirumah sakit –berasa dihotel aja.

Mari kita intip apa yang terjadi sebelum keberangkatan para istri ke rumah sakit.

.

"Tat- _chin_ belum melahirkan, masa _udah_ mau tidur disana, nanti aku tidur sama siapa dirumah?"

" _Kan_ ada _mommy_ sama _daddy_ , Atsushi bisa tidur bertiga"

" _Ga_ mau.. Tat- _chin_ _bobok_ rumah aja" rengek titan ungu.

Tatsuya tak menghiraukannya, ia sibuk menyiapkan baju untuk menginap dirumah sakit.

"Atsushi, ambilkan _maiubou_ -mu, semua, lalu masukan dalam koperku."

Murasakibara nangis dipojokan, _maiubou-nya abis deh.._

 **PASANGAN PERTAMA CEK** –yah, kasian–

.

"Mana ada istilah 'menginap bersama dirumah sakit',"

"Ada, dikamusku ada- _ssu_."

 _Iya, kamusmu,_ kan _, kamus penuh keajaiban bak kantong doraemon, semuanya ada_. Aomine menghela nafas.

"Daiki _cchi_ , tolong ambilkan panci, gayung, telenan, celemek, kompor, kayu bakar, korek api, gas elpiji yang 3kg, sabun, masker wajah, bantal, guling, selimut, kasur, sofa, lemari, jaket"

Aomine _sweatdrop_. _Oi Oi, mau pindah rumah jeng?_

"Mmm, dimasukin ke koper semua ya, harus muat. Aku mau mandi dulu"

Aomine tambah _sweardrop_. _Mana muat_ baka _?!_

Ia memandang koper yang akan dibawa oleh istrinya dengan nanar. Koper itu sudah hampir penuh dan kopernya itu kecil sekali. Masa iya, koper sekecil itu mau dimasukin gas-kompor-lemari-kasur-sofa-dll, mobilku aja ga muat buat nampung itu.

Aomine jedotin kepala ketembok. _Anjir.._

 **PASANGAN KEDUA CEK**. –bang dim yang tabah _ea_ –

.

"Taiga- _kun_ , kasurnya digeser sedikit kekiri, sedikit saja"

Yang disuruh pun melakukannya sesuatu dengan permintaan sang nyonya, digeser sedikit ke kiri.

"Kelebihan, kekanan sedikit"

Ia menggesernya kekanan, sedikit.

"Kelebihan, kekiri sedikit"

Oke, ia mulai lelah dengan ini, digesernya kekiri, sedikit –sangat sedikit.

"Kelebihan, kekanan sedikit, Taiga- _kun_ "

Oh astaga, ia sudah tak tahan, sudah lebih dari 2 jam ia hanya menggeser kekanan dan kekiri kasur dikamarnya itu.

Kagami Taiga sedang menemani sang istri merapikan kamar mereka.

"Aku lelah, Tetsuya"

"Lelaki harus kuat, jangan cepat lelah begitu.." Tetsuya menggeser kasurnya.

Kagami langsung merenung dipojokan, _perasaan tadi dia bilang buat digeser sedikit kekiri_ deh _, SEDIKIT, tapi kenapa barusan dia geser kasurnya sejauh dua ubin.._

 **PASANGANGAN KETIGA CEK**. –astaga, malah bersih-bersih–

.

Ah, _author_ menyesal mengintip mereka semua. Tak ada yang menarik.

Seharusnya, pagi begini mereka sedang romantis-romantis begitu, bukan seperti ini, seperti dijadikan pembantu dadakan.

Yah, tapi pada ujung-ujungnya mereka melakukannya demi sang istri.

Hanya pasangan Taiga-Tetsuya yang tidak bersiap–

"Kami sudah bersiap sejak kemarin malam, _author_ - _san_ "

Oke, _author_ mengerti, ' _padahal acara menginap bersama ini baru dicetuskan tadi malam_ '

Heran, bisa-bisa menginap dirumah sakit. Mentang-mentang si _tsundere_ nyiapin ruangan khusus untuk mereka terus mereka –para istri _absurd_ – bisa menginap disana dengan leluasa.

 _Ga_ ngerti itu pemilik rumah sakit disogok Midorima berapa..

.

* * *

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

"HaHaHaHa.."

"H4H4H4"

"hAhAhA"

"HAHAHA"

"H H H "

"Ha..Ha..Ha"

Tawa macam apa ini.. aneh sekali.

Mereka berlima, para istri _absurd_ , memulai berbincang dan tertawa bersama bak ibu-ibu kurang kerjaan dikomplek.

Pembicaraan mereka pun tidak jelas, terkadang menggosip, terkadang tebak tebakan tidak jelas, terkadang membicarakan 'sesuatu' yang lucu bin aneh, terkadang membicarakan keburukan dan kelucuan para suami.

Ah, pokoknya kalau bergabung disana, kalian jadi _absurd_ seketika.

Para suami hanya bisa terbersin-bersin ditempat mereka bekerja.

"Jadi, siapa nama anak kalian berdua?" Tatsuya mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai rusuh itu.

"Kalau anakku….Akashi Ueta, bagaimana? Bagus?" Kouki menjawab pertama.

Semua langsung mengangguk setuju, "Bagus banget- _ssu_ "

"Kalau aku… Midorima Shirou sama Midorima Zurou, gimana?" Kazunari agak tak percaya diri.

"Shirou yang mana? Zurou yang mana?" Tetsuya dan yang lainnya bingung.

"Zurou yang rambutnya hijau, Shirou yang rambut hitam" semua langsung angguk-angguk berjamaah.

"Baguuus.."

Mereka terus berbincang-bincang dengan semangatnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, untung saja ruangan disebelahnya kosong jadi tak terganggu oleh tawa mereka yang menggelegar.

Untung juga, anaknya berada diruangan khusus, tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Kalau mereka satu ruangan sama lima manusia _absurd_ ini ditakutkan anak psikologi anak menjadi _absurd_ melebihi emak masing-masing.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sudah saat bagi para pekerja kantor pulang, namun beberapa juga masih ada yang bekerja.

Suasana dirumah sakit juga menjadi ramai, banyak dari para pekerja kantor yang langsung pergi kerumah sakit untuk segera menjenguk keluarga-kerabat.

Langkah beberapa kaki menggema dikoridor,

"Tawa mereka terdengar sampai sini- _nodayo_ "

"Mereka sangat heboh Mido- _chin_ "

"Istri Shitarou paling heboh, istriku kalem"

"Istri _Baka_ gami paling _absurd_ dari yang lain"

"Sialan, istri _Aho_ mine paling cerewet dari pada yang lain"

Ya, mereka berlima adalah _boyband_ pelangi –eh, ralat, mereka berlima adalah suami dari istri _absurd_. Mereka sedang membicarakan para istri, sama seperti para istri yang sedang membicarakan suami-suami,

"Suami Tatsuya- _chan_ , pemakan segalanya, _kek_ titan"

"Mendinglah, suami Kazunari- _san_ _tsudere_ akut stadium terakhir..haha"

"Suami Tetsuya _cchi_ _kek_ kangguru, suka lompat lompat- _ssu_ "

"Suami Ryouta- _san_ kalau malam kaya pakai _misdirection_ , _ga_ keliatan"

"Mereka semua kaya _boyband_ ya, _tuh_ liat aja _leader_ nya, si raja gunting"

Entah, ini pembicaraan macam apa..

Mereka semua berhenti berbicara, pintu telah dibuka oleh seseorang dan muncullah manusia merah-biru-hijau-ungu-merah(lagi)

"Sei/Daiki _cchi_ /Atsushi/Taiga- _kun_ /Shin- _chan_ "

Tetapi tidak hanya mereka berlima yang muncul, ada beberapa orang dibelakang mereka. Mereka adalah rekan-rekan _team_ basket saat SMA.

 _Team_ Rakuzan-Shutoku-Seirin.

" _Senpai_ - _tachi_.." Kazunari dan Kouki kaget, _astaga, berasa seRT diborong kesini semua._

"Yo, Takao!" Miyaji paling semangat menyapa, "Apa si makhluk hijau bin _tsundere_ ini memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Dia jahat padaku Miyaji- _senpai_ , dia masih tidak mau mengakui kalau dia sayang padaku" Kazunari mengadu, Midorima menaikkan kacamata pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Ooh begitu, Oi Kimura, berikan aku nanas sekarang, akan kulempari dia dengan nanas"

Kimura merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah nanas, _eh? Ada beneran.._

"Oi sudah sudah, ini dirumah sakit.." Ootsubo telah menyelamatkan nyawa Midorima.

Kimura celingukkan, "Anakmu mana Midorima?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, padahal itu kacama tidak bergerak seinci pun, "Mungkin sebentar lagi akan diantar kesini- _nodayo_ "

"Anak kembar ya?" Tanya Ootsubo memastikan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Midorima.

"Selamat ya, ini kuberikan hadiah, untuk anakmu, bukan untuk kalian berdua _lho_ " Ootsubo menaruh sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sudah terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado dimeja dekat ranjang Kazunari.

"Ini juga untuk _duo_ Midorima _junior_ " Miyaji menaruh sebuah nanas yang tadi hampir ia gunakan untuk melempari Midorima.

Kazunari _speechless_ , _anakku belum bisa makan_ kilis _.._

Kimura memberikan hadiah cukup besar dari pada yang lain, " _Senpai_ , itu _gede_ banget.."

"Itu bola basket. Tenang aja, aku kasih dua kok" Takao tambah _speechless_.

Rekan setimnya _ga_ ada yang bener.

.

"Kou- _chan_.. aku membawakan hadiah untuk anakmu" Mibuchi Reo menaruh sebuah kota persegi panjang dimeja, "A- _Arigatou_ Mibuchi- _san_ "

"Aku juga membawakan hadiah untuk si cantik" Hayama Kotaro menaruh sebuah kotak, kali ini lebih kecil dari milik Mibuchi, " _Arigatou_ H-Hayama- _san_ "

Sedangkan, Nebuya Eikichi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, " _Gomen_ , aku tak membawa apa-apa, hehe"

"Dia terlalu semangat makan tadi jadi uangnya telah habis untuk membayarnya, maafkan ya Kou- _chan_ , Sei- _chan_ "

Kouki tersenyum lembut, "Tak masalah Nebuya- _san_ , Mibuchi- _san_ "

Sekarang gantian Seirin, "Furi, ini untuk anakmu, kudengar dia perempuan, apa benar?" Kawahara menaruh kadonya dilantai karena meja sudah cukup penuh, yang lainpun juga ikutan menaruh kado seperti Kawahara.

Kouki mengangguk. "Wahh.. Namanya?" Riko bertanya.

"Akashi Ueta, kuharap itu nama yang bagus.."

" _Kyaa_ ~ itu sangat bangus Kou- _chan_ " Mibuchi heboh sendiri, "Jangan heboh seperti itu Reo- _nee_ "

Melihat semuanya berkumpul kembali itu membuat Kouki sedikit melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya yang beberapa menit lalu sedikit nyeri.

Walaupun dulu Rakuzan pernah dikalahkan oleh Seirin, tapi sekarang mereka terlihat tidak seperti menaruh dendam, mereka sangat bersahabat.

Oh ya, Kouki baru sadar, Mayuzumi tidak ada disini bersama mereka, _apa hawa keberadaannya kembali menjadi tipis seperti Tetsuya?_

Ternyata oh ternyata, Mayuzumi Chihiro sedang berada dikamarnya, ia sedang sedih karena gagal mencalonkan diri menjadi presiden.

 **Tokk Tokk Tokk**

"Permisi.."

Tiga orang suster muncul dari balik pintu, "Itukah anakmu Midorima?" Miyaji melihat anak laki-laki kembar yang sedang digendong oleh suster.

Suster itu menidurkan bayi itu disamping ibunya.

"Ah dia sangat cantik.." puji Fukuda, " _Arigatou_ , Fukuda- _san_ " Akashi berterima kasih.

" _Nee_ , Akashi, dia sangat mirip denganmu" Hyuuga mulai bersuara, "Iya _kitakore_!"

"Izuki diam!"

"Tapi Hyuuga in–"

"IZUKI DIAM!"

Akashi hanya terkekeh geli, _beginikah Seirin jika sedang berkumpul bersama, pantas Kouki betah walaupun hanya menjadi pemain cadangan terus._

Mereka semua yang ada disana berkumpul dan berbincang bersama, saling bercanda dengan satu dan yang lain.

Sampai akhirnya mereka –para penjenguk– meminta izin untuk permisi pulang.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam, "Kalian yang baru pulang dari kerja, tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Tetsuya memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku mau disini menemani Kouki" Akashi menjawab pertama.

"Aku juga mau disini sama Tat- _chin_ "

"Aku menemani Kazunari disini- _nodayo_ "

".."

".."

Astaga, _duo_ makhluk beda warna –merah biru– sudah terlelap diranjang.

Pantas saja, sedari tadi mereka tidak mendengar suara Aomine dan Kagami, ternyata mereka sudah masuk dalam _dream zone_ (?)

"Hmm.. untuk kali ini, aku membiarkan kalian untuk tidur disini, tetapi aku mohon untuk tidak memicu keributan masal- _nanodayo_ , bukannya ak–"

" _Ha'i ha'i_.. Tuan _tsundere_ " Mereka telah dibuat lelah oleh ke- _tsundere_ -an si dokter muda, Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

Hari semakin malam dan mereka –para istri _absurd_ – semua semakin semangat mengobrol layaknya wanita jika berkumpul.

"Kalian lebih baik tidur, ini sudah malam" usul Kagami.

Kagami dan Aomine telah bangun dari tidurnya, entah bangunnya kapan, pokoknya tau-tau mereka ikut nimbrung gitu aja.

"Sebelum tidur aku akan memberikan sedikit dongeng" Kouki memberi isyarat pada semuanya untuk mendekat.

Posisi ranjang Kazunari dan Kouki bersebelahan.

"Aku mendengar cerita ini dari hasil menguping tetangga"

"Cerita apa? Horor?" Aomine memastikan.

Kouki mengangguk dan mereka langsung meneguk ludah.

"Ini terjadi dirumah sakit ini, tepatnya dikoridor"

Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kata para tetangga, jam 12 malam disaat dimana rumah sakit benar-benar sepi akan orang yang berlalu lalang–"

Kagami melirik jam didinding, jam _setengah dua belas.._

"–akan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cukup keras sampai menggema diseluruh koridor–"

 **Tap..Tap..Tap..**

Kacamata Midorima melorot mendadak.

"–beberapa orang bilang, langkah suara itu adalah milik seorang wanita yang pernah meninggal dirumah sakit ini, kabarnya dia meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan.."

Kouki menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baru dirawat beberapa hari, sebuah insiden menimpanya kembali, dia tiba-tiba diperkosa oleh 2 pemuda asing, setelah diperkosa, dia dibunuh langsung tepat jam 12 ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dia sekarang sedang mencari dua pemuda itu, ia berniat untuk menyeret mereka keneraka bersamanya–"

Kazunari langsung meluk Midorima.

"–dia akan mengunjungi setiap kamar yang ada dirumah sakit ini, ia akan mun–"

" _Anoo_ ~"

"UUWWWAAAAAAAA!"

Mereka langsung jempalitan ketakutan dan saling berpelukan.

"OI! Tetsuya!"

"Jangan mengagetkan- _nodayo_!"

"Kuro-chin mah gitu, muncul dengan wajar dong"

"Tetsu _teme_ "

"Tetsuya sejak kapan kau disana"

"Tetsuya _cchi_ bikin aku jantungan"

" _Sumimasen_ , aku tadi dari kamar mandi, tadinya aku meminta Kouki- _kun_ untuk mengulang ceritanya tetapi tidak jadi, silahkan dilanjutkan" Tetsuya duduk disamping Kagami.

Semuanya langsung mengelus dada, _astaga_ plis _, ini sudah jam dua belas_ , Tatsuya mulai gusar.

"Nah, jika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 maka sudah waktunya dia untuk berkeliling, tidak hanya dia, terkadang suara bayi juga ikut berperan serta dalam membuat rumah sakit semakin mencekam–"

 **Oooeekk…Ooeekk..**

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara tangisan bayi, mereka merinding seketika, "Ah, itu barusaja ada yang melahirkan- _nodayo_ "

Entah ini Midorima sedang berpikir positif karena ketakutan atau memang benar adanya jika ada seseorang yang melahirkan.

 **Tapp.. Tapp.. Tapp..**

 **Ooeekk..Ooeekk..**

Semua langsung menatap pintu kamar mereka, suara itu semakin menggema dan semakin dekat dengan mereka.

 **Tapp.. Tapp.. Tapp..**

Keringat mulai bercucuran.

 **Ooeeeekkk..**

Tangan mulai gemeteran.

 **Tapp..Tap.. Ooeekk.. Tapp.. Ooeekk..**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat.

Suara semakin dekat, mereka mulai ketakutan. _Author_ ketakutan sendiri.

Dan–

 **BRAK.**

"Kazunari- _san_ bayi anda menangis" suster menggendong bayi Kazunari –Midorima Zurou– masuk dengan heboh.

Jantung mereka serasa baru saja meledak. Aomine dan Tetsuya telah tak sadarkan diri, mereka pingsan ketakutan.

"Untuk hari, kalian bisa tidur bersama anak kalian, selamat malam"

Beberapa suster yang tadi sempat mengambil anak mereka, kembali lagi, ia menyerahkan anak-anak itu pada orang tuanya.

" _Arigatou_.." Kouki membelai rambut anaknya pelan, "Akhirnya bisa tidur sama Ueta- _chan_ "

"Astaga, Zurou- _chan_ jangan menangis terus dong, anak _kaa-san_ tidak boleh cengeng"

Diciumnya puncak kepala Zurou, "Kau mengagetkan kami semua- _nodayo_ " Midorima mengusap kepala Zurou, seketika anak itu berhenti menangis.

Aomine telah sadar, "Astaga Midorima Zurou _teme_ , akan kugigit kau!" Aomine merasa telah dipermainkan oleh bayi _kawaii_ ini.

"Jangan digigit- _nodayo_. Nanti anakku rabies"

" _Teme_!"

Semua yang mendengarnya terkekeh, "Sudah, sudah, saatnya tidur" kata ( _read_ : perintah) Akashi.

"Akh.. Da-Daiki.. _cchi_.." Ryouta memegang perutnya, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya, yang lainnya menatap Ryouta bingung.

"Kau kenapa Ryouta?" Aomine meraih istrinya yang hampir jatuh, "Mau melahirkan? Jangan sekaranglah, aku masih takut jalan dikoridor _neh_ "

"Akhh.. saakkkiitt!"

"Aomine, bawa dia keruang operasi, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan- _nodayo_!" Midorima keluar dari kamar itu terlebih dahulu.

Aomine segera menggendong istri kuningnya, "Bertahanlah sayang"

"Saakkiitt…Aakkhh"

Aomine langsung masuk _zone_ lalu segera berlari menuju ruang operasi, katanya, _sih_ , biar cepet sampai sana.

Kagami dan Tetsuya mengekori mereka, berniat menemani Aomine.

Sisanya berada dikamar, berdoa bersama agar Ryouta dan anaknya bisa selamat.

"Semoga mereka berdua selamat" Tatsuya berdoa dan langsung diamini oleh semuanya.

.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

.

Garing? Iya

Bosen? Iya

Ga nyambung? Banget

Ga horror? Iya

Aneh? Iya

Abal? Iya banget

hh.. maaf ya, aku benar benar dilanda ketakutan, pertama semangat buat nulis ada horror-nya gini tapi pas nulis…astaga…takut sendiri.

Haha, maaf ya, kali ini tak seru dan membosankan dan terlalu banyak dan masih banyak lagi.. kali ini aku minta maaf banget..

Makasih banget yang udah mau review fav follow, aku sayang kalian, tanpa kalian, aku bukan apalah apalah /authoralay.

* * *

ILY

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal**.


	9. Namae? pt 2

**DUAG.. JEDER.. BOOM.. DES.. TEK.. DUNG.. TAK.. DUNG.. JRENG JRENG JRENG** (?) **.. MEONG** (?)

"Kenapa ada kucing disini- _nodayo_! Keluarkan!" Midorima pusing sendiri, _bisa gila ini.._

"Lalu, suruh keluar juga titisan dari bang haji begadang-jangan-begadang-toreroret itu!"

"JANGAN DISUNTIK- _SSU_! TAKUUTT!"

"Kise tenang! Kapan kau bisa melahirkan, kalau kau lari kesana kemari- _nanodayo_!"

" _KYYAAA_!"

Keluarga Aomine dan Kise serta Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga _plus_ Tetsuya, Hanamiya Makoto _sweatdrop_.

"Apaan-apaan itu? Benarkah dia mau melahirkan?" Hanamiya menginterupsi kegiatan _sweatdrop_ berjamaah itu.

"Katanya, _sih_ , iya.." Aomine memandang pintu ruang operasi, "Tapi kok kaya Ryouta masih sehat walafiat ya, bisa lari-lari pula"

Semuanya terheran-heran.

Padahal sudah sekitar 15 menit, mereka –Midorima dan Ryouta– didalam ruangan operasi, tetapi Ryouta masih sadar, belum dibius juga.

"Astaga, Ryou- _chan_ ribet amat ya" komen sang kakak pertama Ryouta dan disusul oleh anggukan dari ibu-ayahnya.

"Semoga anak Ki- _chan_ selamat ya.." Momoi berdoa.

Aomine _speechless_ diluar, _perasaan kemarin waktu istri Midorima dan Akashi melahirnya mereka tenang-tetang aja,_ ga _heboh kaya Ryouta._

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara menjadi tenang, sepertinya operasi telah dimul–

" _KYYAAA_! JAUHKAN! JAUHKAN- _SSU_ "

 **GUBRAK. GABRUK** (?)

Yang diluar terjungkal komikal, _dikirain sudah mulai ternyata Ryouta masih sadar juga.._

Kakak kedua Kise matanya mulai berkedut kesal, dia pusing melihat kelakuan sang adik yang luar biasa itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat keruang operasi, menarik nafas panjang.

"RYOUTA! MENURUT DAN CEPATLAH MELAHIRKAN! AKU SUDAH LELAH MENUNGGU DAN MENDENGARKAN KEHEBOHANMU DISINI, _BAKA_!"

Semuanya kembali _sweatdrop_ , tidak hanya yang menunggu diluar, yang didalam ruang operasi juga ikutan _sweatdrop_.

"Taiga- _kun_ , bagaimana jika kita beli es doger dulu?" Kagami menatap istrinya yang seolah berkata apa-kau-tak-sadar-dengan-situasi-disini, Tetsuya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ahh, aku juga mauuuu" Kakak kedua Ryouta tiba-tiba nimbrung, "Habisnya, aku haus sekali, Ryouta pasti akan lama"

"Aku juga mau dong" Ibu Aomine ikut nimbrung, "Oii" Aomine senior berusaha menghentikan istrinya.

"Tak masalah, Aomine- _san_ , Ryouta- _chan_ pasti akan lama kok" Ibu Kise mulai bersuara.

Aomine senior menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu aku juga mau _deh_ , titip nasi uduk ya"

"Aku juga titip, Tetsu- _kun_ , dua ya, untuk Aku dan Mako- _chan_ " Hanamiya melirik tajam Momoi, "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel '- _chan_ ', Satsu"

Mereka semua pesan makanan dan minuman pada pasangan Kagami ini, "Aomine- _kun_ kau tidak mau memesan sesuatu? Aku yakin kau lapar" Tetsuya menepuk bahu si dim.

"….Nasi padang dua bungkus _plus_ es teh, Satsuki yang bayar" Satsuki berjenggit, " _Mou_ , selalu _deh_ Dai- _chan_ "

Selesai mencatatan pesan dan membaca ulang pesanan ala pelayan restoran, pasangan Kagami dan dibantu dua kakak Ryouta pergi untuk membeli.

Hanamiya mendengus pelan, _ada ya, nunggu orang ngelahirin sambil pesan makanan kaya gini.._

Memang benar _deh_ , sebutan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tidak hanya isapan jempol belaka, mereka benar-benar manusia pengidap kejaiban.

Begitulah _Kiseki no Sedai_..

Berisi manusia _absurd_.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

Setelah pesanan datang, mereka segera lesehan didepan ruang operasi dan mulai makan dengan tenang dan sedikit bercanda untuk memecahkan keheningan.

" _Nee_ - _san_ , menurutmu, bayinya perempuan apa laki-laki?" si kakak kedua bersuara, Kise Ryouko.

"Mmm, mungkin laki-laki" jawab si anak pertama, Kise Ryouka.

"Hee? Padahal aku berharap laki-laki, kalau begitu, menurut Aomine- _kun_ apa?" Ryouko menyenggol si dim pelan.

Aomine berpikir sebentar, kalau dilihat dari acara ngidam Ryouta dia terlihat seperti mengandung anak perempuan, tetapi perasaannya berkata kalau istrinya mengandung anak laki-laki, ah dia dilema.

"Mungkin…Laki-laki" Aomine menggidikkan bahunya.

Ryouko langsung menggebungkan pipinya, " _Mou_.."

"Dai- _chan_ , mungkin anakmu memang laki-laki _deh_ " celetuk Momoi, "Seyakin itu?" Hanamiya menyindir kekasihnya, Momoi hanya mengangguk yakin.

"Ikatan perasaan anak dan ayah itu sangat kuat, Mako- _chan_ "

Aomine dan Kise senior mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Momoi, " _Tuh_ , _kan,_ ayah Dai- _chan_ dan ayah Ki- _chan_ setuju" Momoi nyengir, "Kebetulan kali" Hanamiya masih tak mau kalah.

"Ih, Mako- _chan_ gitu" Momoi cemberut.

Semuanya terkekeh melihat perdebatan kecil yang terjadi pada satu pasangan kekasih.

" _Anoo_ , aku mau bertanya satu hal" Tetsuya menyeruput es dogernya.

Sebentar, inikan settingnya ceritanya dini hari gitu ya, kok mereka semua bisa beli makanan gitu, padahal ya pesenannya aneh-aneh. Ah, mungkin mereka beli di warung serba ada –warteg 24jam.

Oke, kembali kecerita, kasian Tetsuya sedang _kepo_ akan sesuatu.

"Apa Tetsu?" Semua memandang kearah Tetsuya.

"Sejak kapan Momoi- _san_ dan Hanamiya- _san_ berpacaran?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan muka datar tetapi disana tersirat kekepoannya.

Momoi membelalak dan Hanamiya masih sibuk mencomot kentang goreng yang ada didepannya, entah milik siapa, "Permisi, ini punya saya.." Ryouko menatap tajam Hanamiya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya melirik sekilas, seolah tak peduli.

"Mmm sudah hampir 1 tahun _sih_ hehe" Hanamiya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Kagami dan Aomine kaget, "Serius? Waw"

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

 _BLUSH._

Pertanyaan Tetsuya sukses membuat Momoi dan Hanamiya _blushing_ , "K-Kalau itu…. mmm… eetttooo" Momoi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Sebentar lagi" Hanamiya mencuri kentang milik kakak Kise sekali lagi, "Heii.." Ryouko memukul tangan Hanamiya pelan dan menjauhkan kentangnya. _Dasar._

Momoi kaget mendengar jawaban dari Hanamiya, jujur selama ini, Hanamiya tak pernah menyinggu tentang pernikahan dengan Momoi, tetapi sekarang, dia tiba-tiba berkata kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menikah bersama Momoi.

"He-Hei, kau belum berbicara denganku Mako- _chan_ "

"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau mau?"

 _STOP!,_ jeritnya dalam hati, _aku dilamar dirumah sakit nih, posisi lagi nungguin Ki-_ chan _selesai melahirkan, astaga didepan orang tua dan mertua Dai-_ chan _?_ Momoi stres dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Terima saja, Satsuki- _chan_ , _ba_ - _san_ dan _ji_ - _san_ sudah setuju _loh_ , iya, _kan_ , _tou_ - _san_?" Ibu Aomine menyenggol suaminya yang masih sibuk makan nasi uduknya, "A? I-Iya, anggap saja kami walimu disini hahhah– uhuk uhuk"

"Makan dulu baru ketawa, tou-san" Ibu Aomine menyerahkan minumnya pada suaminya sembari mengelus punggungnya.

Momoi merona, "Ah, _ba_ - _san_ jangan begitulah.." Momoi malu-malu sendiri.

"Jadi, jawab dia Satsuki" kata Aomine, Momoi hanya gelagapan.

"Iya, Momoi- _chan_ , aku setuju jugaa" Ryouka pun ikut-ikutan, padahal dia tidak tau apa-apa.

Kagami menepuk pundak Momoi, "Ya, walaupun saat bermain basket dia brengsek sekali, tapi jika saat bersamamu, dia menjadi sangat berbeda dari biasanya" Momoi diam dalam kebingungannya.

Seketika semua mengangguk setuju, _aduh, seakan aku sedang dipojokkan untuk menerima lamaran Mako-chan, tapi ya sudahlah.._

"Kalau kau mau menerima lamaranku hanya karena sekarang sedang terpojok, aku menarikknya kembali, aku tak jadi melamarmu" sejak kapan Hanamiya bisa membaca isi hati Momoi.

"E-Eee? Bukan, bukan begitu" Momoi menggeleng-geleng kepalanya–

" _ **Leng Geleng geleng geleng geleng**_ " Kagami dan Aomine tiba-tiba joget geleng-geleng.

1 detik..

 **KRIK**

2 detik..

 **KRIK**

3 det– "Jangan sekarang Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , nanti saja saat.."

Tadinya Tetsuya ingin ikut joget tapi ia urungkan, karena tiba-tiba ia mengingat seorang renterneir yang datang kerumahnya pagi-pagi untuk menangih uang pada Kagami –membayar biaya rumah sakit yang hancur akibat acara berdendang bersama dulu.

 _Aku tak mau Taiga-_ kun _membayar lagi.._

"Sekarang, jawab dia Momoi- _san_ "

Momoi menarik nafasnya, "Iya aku mau. Ini bukan karena terpaksa." Diucapkannya dengan mantap dan yakin, Hanamiya membelalakkan matanya, tak disangka, lamarannya diterima.

"CII–" Ibu Kise membekap kedua anaknya, "Sst, masih dirumah sakit" Ryouka dam Ryouko mengangguk, " _Gomennasai_.."

Lagi senang-senangnya membahas tentang pasangan Momoi-Hanamiya, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan makluk hijau –bukan shrek– bin _tsundere_ muncul, wajahnya menunjukan seperti habis melakukan _one-on-one_ bersama Ryouta, penuh peluh dan sangat lelah.

Semua mata tertuju pada Midorima Shintarou –makhluk hijau bin _tsundere_ – sedangkan Midorima menatap pandangan didepannya dengan mata berkedut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan- _nanodayo_?!"

"Menunggu Ryouta/Kise/Ryou- _chan_ /Ki- _chan_ /istri kuning Aomine Daiki" jawab mereka secara berjamaah, perempatan pun muncul dipelipis Midorima.

"Maksudku, apa yang kalian lakukan disini sampai menimbulkan kebisingan dan sampah-sampai itu- _nodayo_?!" Midorima mulai kesal.

Lihat saja, sampah nasi bungkus dan minuman tercecer didepan mereka, "Tolong bersihkan segera, ini rumah sakit, jaga kebersihan- _nanodayo_ "

Midorima melenggang pergi, "O-Oi.. kau belum memberi tau bagaimana keadaan Ryouta dan anakku!?"

Midorima membalikkan badannya, "Mereka sehat, ah mungkin Kise akan pingsan cukup lama, tadi aku memberikan bius kebanyakan karena dia banyak tingkah- _nodayo_ ," ia menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkannya, "Anakmu laki-laki, rambutnya biru sepertimu, matanya kuning seperti milik Kise, selanjutnya kau bisa melihat sendiri nanti"

"Waaahh, benarkan, anaknya laki-laki.." Momoi senang, "Selamat" Hanamiya menepuk bahu sahabat kecil kekasihnya.

Mereka senang, kelewat senang sampai-sampai sampah itu diinjak-injak dan terlupakan dengan kasihannya.

.

* * *

.

Besoknya..

Ryouta belum membuka matanya, dia masih pulas dalam bius _zone_ -nya.

"Oi, Midorima- _teme_! Kapan istriku akan bangun?" Aomine mulai kesal.

Midorima menggidikkan bahunya, "Mungkin besok- _nodayo_ ," jawabnya asal.

"Eh? Selama itu Shin- _chan_?" Kazunari nimbrung, "Perasaan aku dan Kazunari- _san_ dulu tidak begitu lamanya, ya _kan_ , Sei?" Akashi mengangguk, Midorima hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali bermain bersama Zurou.

Aomine menatap Kazunari dan Kouki bergantian, mereka sedang bersama dengan anak masing-masing, ia juga ingin melihat senyum Ryouta bersama dengan anaknya.

Dikarenakan Ryouta belum bangun, maka anak Aomine pun belum dibawa ke kamar mereka.

Aomine menatap tajam Midorima sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merinding ngeri.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Aomine. Salahkan Kise, dia sendiri yang tidak bisa diam dan harus membuatku bingung diruang operasi, untung saja aku cuma melakukan kesalahan kecil- _nanodayo_ "

Aomine mendengus kesal, "Iya iya.." ia harus melewati hari ini dengan sepi, kenapa nasibnya ikut-ikut warna kulitnya, gelap begini.

"Ngghh"

Ryouta melakukan sedikit pergerakan, "Akh.." rintihnya pelan, "Ryouta, jangan bergerak dulu"

Aomine mencabut pikirannya yang berkata bahwa hari ini suram, karena kini Ryouta telah membuka matanya, "Daiki _cchi_ , sakit- _ssu_ " bagaikan anak kecil yang barusan jatuh sedang melapor pada orang tua, terlihat sangat imut.

"Salahkan saja si Midorima itu"

"Oi Aomine, itu salahnya- _nodayo_!"

Ryouta menghela nafas, "Sudah- _ssu_ , aku tak mempermasalahkannya lagi, yang penting mana anakku?" tanyanya dengan antusias.

"Ryouta- _kun_ kau lebih baik beristirahat dulu"

"UUWAA!"

Tetsuya muncul dengan _misdirection-_ nya dan sukses membuat Aomine berjenggit kaget, "Aomine- _kun_ ini dirumah sakit, aku mohon jangan berteriak"

" _Teme_! Kagami urusi istrimu, bilang untuk tidak muncul secara tiba-tiba!" Kagami hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir, "Sejujurnya aku juga kaget kenapa dia sudah sampai itu, padahal tadi disebelahku"

Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Kalau mau melihat bayimu, aku bisa membawanya kesini- _nodayo_ "

Ryouta menatap Midorima penuh harapan, "Aku mau, aku mau- _ssu_.."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Midorima muncul membawa anak berambut biru, ia berdiri didepan Aomine, sedangkan Aomine hanya menatap Midorima dan bayinya dengan bingung, "Gendong dia- _nanodayo_! Jangan menyuruhku jadi _baby_ _sitter_ dadakan."

Aomine menatap Midorima dengan tatapan _ciyus_ -nyuruh-aku-buat-gendong-dia, Midorima membalas tatapan itu sudahlah-cepat- _nodayo_ , ini kenapa mereka malah telepati begini.

Aomine meraih anaknya yang baru saja lahir tadi pagi, astaga kulit milik Aomine bersentuhan dengan kulit anaknya, _lembut sekali seperti kapas.._

"Jangan menyuruh Kise untuk menggendongnya dulu, dia masih belum pulih, jahitannya cukup panjang- _nodayo_." Aomine mengangguk.

Ryouta senang sendiri melihat pemandangan didepannya, Aomine sedang mencium puncak kepala anak itu, "Daiki _cchi_ aku terharu- _ssu_ " air matanya terjun dari ekor matanya.

"Anaknya lucu sekali Mine- _chin_ ,"

"Jadi siapa namanya Daiki?" Akashi bertanya kalem.

 **DEG**

Nama. Nah itu, sedari tadi Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang terlupakan tetapi saking bodohnya ia membiarkan 'sesuatu yang telupakan' itu, menganggapnya tak penting.

"Ah, iya nama, Daiki _cchi_ yang pikirkan ya.." Aomine bingung seketika, "Eh tap–"

"Aku mau Daiki _cchi_ yang kasih nama- _ssu_ " potong Ryouta cepat dan tak ingin dibantah.

Si dim memandangi anaknya yang tertidur dengan nyaman digendongannya.

"Mm tapi sebelum itu…..Midorima tolong taruhkan anakku dikeranjang bayi ini, aku tak bisa bergerak ini, takut anakku jatuh!"

 **GUBRAK.**

Pantas saja sedari tadi Aomine tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi semulanya, ternyata dia kaku ditempat.

"Taruh tinggal taruh- _nodayo._ "

"OI! _Lu_ pikir ini _kek_ _naroh_ karung beras, tinggal _taroh_ gitu aja" Aomine mencak-mencak.

Kouki beranjak dari kasurnya, "Sei, tolong gedong Ueta- _chan_ sebentar" Kouki menyerahkan anaknya pada Akashi lalu berjalan menuju Aomine, "Sini aku bantu, Aomine-san."

Kouki mengambil alih gendongan Aomine kecil itu, "Uwaa, lihatlah anakmu tampan sekali" Kouki mendekatkannya pada Ryouta.

Si Aomine kecil pun membuka matanya, "Waahh seperti mataku- _ssu_ "

Tatsuya mendekat, "Benar-benar perpaduan Aomine- _san_ dan Ryouta- _san_ yang sempurna, lucu sekali ya.."

Saking sibuknya mereka memuji anaknya, sampai tak ada yang sadar bahwa Aomine telah pundung dipojokkan,

"Kau kenapa Aomine?" Kagami menghampirinya, "Nama" tiba-tiba Kagami ikut pundung disana.

"Ngapain _lu_ ikutan _geblek_?!"Aomine menangis dengan muka jeleknya.

" _Gua_ juga disuruh buat mikirin nama buat anak _coeg_ "

" _Anjir_.. Samaan _coey_ "

"Nasib melas amat _ye_ " Kagami pun ikutan menangis dengan jeleknya.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa mereka jadi salah gaul begini..

Hiraukan saja mereka berdua, biarkan sekali-kali pikiran mereka digunakan untuk berpikir dengan benar tidak hanya berpikir tentang basket saja.

Aomine berdiri secara tiba-tiba, "Ah ketemu!"

"Ryouta.." Aomine berjalan menuju istri kuningnya, "Nama dia sekarang Aomine …. _Basuke_ "

"Ih tidak bagus- _ssu_! Ntar anak kita malah dipanggil Basuki!" Aomine kembali pundung bersama Kagami.

"Ditolak _coey_ "

" _Lu_ _geblek_ , _sih_ , mana ada nama macem begitu! _Lu_ kira anak _lu_ bola basket, nama _Basuke_ gitu"

Aomine diam, dia berpikir lagi.

"Ketemu!" Aomine menghampiri istrinya sekali lagi, "Aomine.. Mai- _chan_ "

 **BLEK.** (suara macam apa ini, _author_ _bege_?!)

Ryouta pingsan seketika, _stress_ mendengar usulan nama untuk anaknya.

 _Plis_ , Aomine tidak butakan? Kau bisa cek jenis kelamin anakmu sekarang, dia punya t*itid begini. (sensornya masih kebaca ya? _Yaudin_ , _author_ gagal sensor/?)

Midorima menendang Aomine agar kembali ke pojokan bersama Kagami, "Pikirkan dengan benar, dia itu laki-laki- _nodayo_!"

" _Lu_ _bego_ nya _ga_ ke _tulung_ an ya"

Aomine tak membalasnya dan lebih memilih untuk memikirkan nama selanjutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian istrinya sadar dari pingsannya. Aomine mendekat lagi, "Pikiranku buntu Ryouta." Berakting menangis-hitam.

"Alasan saja, aku maunya Daiki _cchi_ yang pikir- _ssu_ " Aomine menunduk sedih dan berpikir, "Aomine…Izuki"

" _Anjir_ itu nama _senpai_ ku _Aho_!" Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine, " _Itte_!"

 **BRAK**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, " _KITAKORE_!"

Kouki, Akashi, Midorima, Kazunari langsung menutup telinga anak mereka.

" _Doumo_ , _senpai_.." sapa Tetsuya dengan wajah datar, "Hai Kuroko, aku mau melawak disini, agar kalian semua terhibur, _kitakore_."

" _Aho_ mine, gara-gara _lu_ sebut namanya dia jadi muncul, _kan_ " bisik Kagami sembari menjitak kepala Aomine lagi, "Eh, ngaruh emang?" balas Aomine dengan berbisik juga.

"Ngaruh, dia _kan_ kaya jin gitu, tapi kadang kaya jelangkung, datang tak diantar pulang tak diantar juga"

Aomine bergidik ngeri lalu berbisik lagi, "Senpai _lu_ ngeri"

Ini AoKaga sedang bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Hai kalian semua, aku mau kasih tebak tebakan baruku" Izuki mengibaskan poninya, Akashi menutup mata Ueta yang terbuka dengan segera, "Ueta- _chan_ sayang jangan lihat ya, nanti kamu kena katarak dini" bisiknya, sedangkan anaknya hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan meraih tangan ayahnya agar menyingkir dari wajahnya.

"Apa kalimat yang kalau dibaca dari kanan ke kiri sama?"

" _Senpai_ , itu mudah, **kasur ini rusak** " jawab Tetsuya.

"Eh, kok tau?"

Tetsuya mendengus, " _Senpai_ sudah pernah bertanya seperti itu pada Hyuuga- _senpai_ " Izuki hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Masih ada lagi, **Lagu** apa ya disukai banyak wanita cantik?"

Semua berpikir,

"Lagu campur sari?" tebak asal Kazunari.

"Salah." Jawab Izuki cepat.

"Lagu…..cinta?" Akashi pun ikut nimbrung pemirsa.

"Salah."

Semua –kecuali Izuki– langsung bergidik _horror_ , "Maaf.. tapi aku tak pernah salah, perkataanku selalu benar adanya, kecuali saat _Winter_ _Cup_ dulu, sisanya aku selalu benar."

Akashi merogoh saku celananya, ia menarik keluar gunting merah laknatnya, "Sei! Jauhkan guntingmu itu, kau sedang bersama Ueta- _chan_. Aku tak mau jika ia kenapa-kenapa karena guntingmu." Sei menurut dan menaruh gunting itu dimeja.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya tunduk pada 2 orang, Ayahnya dan Akashi Kouki, mereka lebih mutlak daripadanya.

"Oke, ini hanya tebak-tebakan Akashi..hehe" Izuki mencairkan suasana.

"Lagu dangdut, eh tapi bukan karena aku terpancing oleh tebak-tebakanmu, aku hanya ikut-ikutan menjawab- _nodayo_ " Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Salah, _tsundere_ - _kun_."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_ - _nanodayo_!"

"Lalu apa jawabannya?" Tatsuya nyeletuk, dia mulai _kepo_.

" **La** **gu** a ini. Haha.. _Kitakore_!" Izuki heboh sendiri, "Mati sana!" Aomine kesal.

" _Nee_ _senpai_ -nya Kuro- _chin_.." Murasakibara mendekat kearah Izuki, "Apa Murasakibara?"

"Tau bahasa mandarinnya garing tidak?"

"Tidak. Apa itu?"

"Ga Lu Chue." Kata Murasakibara dengan muka polosnya, "Wah, _KITAKO_ –"

 **DUAG. WEERR. BUG.**

Izuki telah ditendang keluar dari rumah sakit melalui jendela oleh Aomine dan Kagami, " _Yosh_ "

Dasar _kouhai_ tak sayang dengan _senpai_ , jangan ditiru ya _minna_.

Mereka kembali ke suasana sebelum Izuki Shun si raja tampan suka ngelawak-tapi-garing.

"Jadi.. namanya- _ssu_?"

Aomine menghela nafas, "Kali ini semoga kau suka, aku dapat ide barusan,"

"Aomine ….. Ga Lu Chue"

 **DUUAG. WEER. BUG.**

Aomine berakhir tragis sama seperti Izuki, tertentang keluar dari jendela karena tendangan Kagami dan Murasakibara.

"Yah, dasar.." Tatsuya terkekeh, ".. _somplak_ " Kazunari ikut terkekeh geli.

Aomine memanjat dinding dan masuk melalui jendela, "Aku tau.. Aomine _COEG_ "

 **DUAG. DUAG. WEER. BUG.**

Kali ini tidak hanya dua orang yang menendangnya tetapi tiga orang, tambah Midorima.

Aomine memanjat dinding lalu bertengger dijendela dengan muka lusuh-lesu-lunglai-tak-berdaya, "Aomine Shota"

Hening seketika.

Lalu terjadi bisik bisik diantara para istri dan suami yang ada disana.

"SETUJU- _SSU_!"

Aomine bahagia, saking bahagianya dia melepaskan pegangannya pada daun jendela,

 **BUG.**

"Yah, Mine- _chin_ jatuh sendiri, padahal aku pengen nendang dia sekali lagi _loh_ " Murasakibara mencomot kripik kentangnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didekapannya.

.

Mereka yang ada disana sedang dilanda kebahagian, tetapi kegalauan hinggap di Tetsuya dan Tatsuya.

Mereka pundung dikolong kasur, "Kita kapan kaya gitu?"

"Aku sedih Tatsuya- _kun_ "

"Sama, huueee"

"huueeee"

Kagami _sweatdrop_. Murasakibara tetap fokus makan kripik kentangnya.

Kouki, Kazunari dan Ryouta menatap mereka sedih, "Tetsuya _cchi_ , Tatsuya _cchi_ jangan sedih gitu dong"

"Kalian sebentar lagi bakal nyusul kok, _ga_ ada selang satu hari, percaya _deh_.."

"Kazunari jangan belajar mem-php orang- _nanodayo_."

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya semakin pundung, mereka niatnya mau guling-guling dikolong tapi gara-gara perutnya yang besar ini mengganjal jadi mereka mengurungkan niatnya.

Tetsuya dan Tatsuya ingin sekali segera melihat anaknya lahir kedunia, ingin anak mereka melihat betapa absurd bin gila-nya _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Mereka ingin anaknya melihat dunia yang indah nan tenang ini, tapi hati-hati jika Akashi mengeluarkan gunting laknatnya, dunia menjadi mengerikan.

"Tat- _chin_ , keluar _deh_ , jangan dikolong terus, nanti mukanya kaya nenek-nenek oplas _loh_ "

GA _NYAMBUNG OI!_ , jerit Kagami, Aomine dan Midorima dalam hati.

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya keluar dari kolong, "Tetsuya, tidurlah, kau kurang beristirahat"

"Tat- _chin_ juga ikut bobok aja ya, kemarin _kan_ abis begadang"

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya menempatkan diri dikasur dengan tentram dan damai, mereka langsung terjun ke _dream_ _zone_.

Selang 2 jam kemudian, datanglah rombongan mantan tim basket Kaijo dan Touou.

Mereka datang untuk menjenguk Ryouta dan tiba-tiba _duo_ kembar Zurou Shirou menangis dengan kencang sampai membuat seisi rumah sakit dengar semua.

Kira-kira, apa yang membuat mereka menangis ya?

"OOEEKKK"

Oke, Akashi Ueta sang putri tunggal kaisar Seijuurou juga ikut menangis, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..

 _Author_ bingung sendiri..

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _KITAKORE_! Hai _minna_ , maaf ya _apdet_ lama..tetapi terima kasih sudah mau menunggu..

Aku tau chapter ini kepanjangan, jadi maaf ya, tadi terlalu semangat ngetiknya, maaf juga tiba-tiba ada _crack_ _pair_ HanaMomo disini –cuma iseng sih hehe, maaf kalau ada yang tak suka..

Kalau humor garing….ya, salahkan otak _author_ yang tak pandai merangkai kata lucu.. dari tebak tebakan Izuki, aku terinspirasi dari temanku hehe.

Ah maaf untuk _typo_ besar-kecilnya ya, anggap aku sedang khilaf /ganyambung.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan tolong _review_ ya^^

Kalau ada yang mau usul tentang cerita dichap selanjutnya boleh, syukur-syukur buat nambah ide biar _ga_ macet.. Terima kasih _minna-san_.

* * *

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths**.


	10. Thank You

* _dorama_ pembukaan*

Tiba-tiba diawal chapter ini, Midorima menjadi _narrator_.

"Selamat pagi/siang/sore/ malem/ _midnight_ /subuh/dll _minna_ - _san_ , perkenalkan saya–"

"MAKHLUK HIJAU JELMAAN WORTEL–TAPI UDAH DI _UPDATE_ JADI AGAK GANTENG DIKIT– _TSUNDERE_ _GA_ KETULUNGAN" Aomine teriak dengan semangat 45, "HAHA!"

"HEI BIRU BIN GELAP NAN MESUM DIAM!"

"Midorima _cchi_ langsung lanjut narasi aja- _ssu_ , _ga_ perlu perkenalan.. kita _udah_ tau manusia hijau bin _tsundere_ siapa kok"

"Kuning berisik- _nodayo_!"

"Hijau- _kun_ tolong jangan rasis." Tetsuya muncul ditengah-tengah Ryouta, Aomine dan Midorima.

"BIRU MUDA, _LU_ MUNCUL DARI MANA- _NODAYO_?! _LU_ JUGA RASIS!" Midorima mencak-mencak dan mulai melempar bakso kearah _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Aomine membalas melempar sandal ke Midorima,

Tetsuya nimpukin Kise pakai tepung,

Murasakibara mungutin bakso yang dilempar Midorima tadi,

Akashi sebar gunting.

Semua kena.

Semua mati.

 _Dorama_ ala eptipi tamat.

Akashi ketawa nista.

"HAH4H Ha"

Sebaiknya hiraukan _dorama_ tidak jelas diatas, itu tidak masuk cerita..

.

.

* * *

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

Mantan pemain tim basket Touou dan Kaijo memasuki ruangan dimana para istri _kisedai_ diinap.

" _Shitsurei_ " Imayoshi masuk pertama, lalu diikuti mantan uhukgebetanRyoutauhuk kapten Kaijo, Kasamatsu Yukio.

" _Minna_.." Ryouta seketika sumringah.

Mereka berjalan mendekat ke Ryouta dan Aomine serta Aomine kecil yang sedang terlelap itu.

"Lebih mirip dengan Kise, hanya saja rambutnya biru" Komentar Kasamatsu yang memperhatikan wajah sang anak dikeranjang bayi.

"Iya, tetapi sekilas juga mirip dengan Aomine- _teme_ " tambah Wakamatsu sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Mereka semua sibuk bercanda bersama dengan Ryouta dan Aomine tetapi ada satu yang hilang..

"Oh, dia cantik sekali.." Moriyama melihat Ueta yang sedang tidur dikeranjangnya.

 _Ah, dia modus lagi_ , batin Kobori lelah.

Kouki tersenyum manis, " _Arigatou_.." Moriyama terpesona akan senyumnya, "Oohh, ternyata anda lebih cantik.."

Moriyama mengibaskan poninya ala Andikya _miss_ band yang punya model rambut kaya pengguna _chidori_ dari _anime_ sebelah.

"Izinkan aku untuk berpuisi didepan nona cantik"

Seketika Ryouta dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_. _Untung Akashi_ cchi _lagi kerja, coba aja kalau disini ada dia, wah gunting udah nancep dimana-mana.._

Kouki sedikit ngeri dengan _senpai_ Ryouta, ia melirik kearah Kazunari yang disebelahnya dengan lirikan tolongin-horor- _neh_.

"Bunga bermekaran.."

Oke, dia sudah mulai berpuisi guna untuk menarik hati nona cantik –Akashi Kouki.

"Matahari bersinar.."

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya bangun dari tidur imutnya dan melihat kejadian sekitar, _ada apa ini.._

"Burung bersiul..

Air mengalir.."

Kasamatsu dan Kobori menghela nafas panjang, _stress_ melihat temannya yang suka-tebar-pesona.

 _Kayanya nanti_ ga _bener ini,_ ending _dari puisinya pasti_ ga _nyambung_ , Wakamatsu mulai membatin, ia mulai ragu dengan puisi Moriyama.

 _Su-Sumimasen.. Sumimasen.._ , Sakurai minta maaf dalam hati.

Kobori melirik Sakurai yang daritadi cemas disebelahnya, _ngapain dia_ sumimasen-sumimasen _dalam hati, eh aku kok kaya bisa baca batin orang, wah hebat, bakat tersembunyi.._ , Kobori menggila sendiri dalam hati.

"Hei, bujangan.."

 _Oi, aku_ udah _nikah.._ , Kouki merinding.

"Terimalah cinta akang.."

 _TUH_ , _bener_ kan _,_ ending _nya_ ga _nyambung sama awalnya, rimanya aja_ absurd _gitu_ , Wakamatsu memutar bola matanya malas.

Kouki langsung lempar bantal kemuka Moriyama, " _Su-Sumimasen_ tapi aku sudah menikah.."

"Tidak. Jangan begitu.. Cintailah aku yang tampan nan seksi melebihi si model Kise ini nona cantik, jadikan aku yang kedu–"

OOEEEEKKKK!

OOOEEEKKKKKK!

Anak kembar Midorima koor(?).

Padahal mereka tadi tidur dengan tenang dan damai, kenapa sekarang malah nangis berjamaah gini, ah mungkin mereka tak terima dengan perkataan Moriyama yang mengatai dirinya 'tampan nan seksi' itu.

"Eh, Zurou, Shirou kenapa nangis?" Kazunari bingung, dia harus gendong yang mana dulu, Midorima sedang ada jam praktek jadi ia tak bisa menemani.

"Kagami, tolong bantu gendong Shirou, _hayaku_!" terpaksa meminta pertolongan Kagami, semoga anaknya bisa tenang lagi..

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya kembali menarik selimut, mereka masih dilanda galau pemirsa sekalian.

"Koukii.."

Kouki semakin merinding saat mendengar panggilan dari Moriyama, _sejak kapan dia tau nama depankuu, astaga.._

"Belahlah dadaku ini, agar kau bisa melihat jantung akang yang berdebar-debar dan penuh cinta…." Moriyama melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

OOOOEEEKKKKKK!

Oh tidak, anak tunggal Akashi Seijuurou menyusul Zurou dan Shirou.

"Mo(ri)yama- _senpai_ pakai bajumu oi!" Hayakawa berteriak dengan nada cadelnya.

 **DUUAAAG**

Kasamatsu menendang Moriyama dengan kesal, "Hentikan ini! Sebelu–"

 **BRAK**

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan seketika hawa didalam ruangan menjadi dingin dan mencekat.

Akashi muncul dengan gunting kesayangannya, "Siapa yang berani menggoda Kouki-ku dan membuat anakku menangis?" ia menatap tajam Moriyama yang sedang telanjang dada dan terinjak-injak oleh kaki Kasamatsu.

"Akashi, kau tidak perlu menikamnya dengan gunting, aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri," Kasamatsu menarik nafas sebentar, "Imayoshi, bisa bantu mengangkat dia?"

Imayoshi menautkan alisnya, "Mau dikemanakan?"

"Dibuang di TPA terjauh."

"Oke"

Sebenarnya mereka tidak mengangkat melainkan mereka menyeret Moriyama lalu menuju ke TPA terjauh.

Akashi menghela nafas sebentar lalu menemui sang putri kecilnya, "Ueta- _chan_ , _kolor ijo_ -nya sudah pergi, sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi.."

Akashi dan Kouki berusaha menghentikan tangisan anaknya yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin keras.

Si kembar pun tak mau kalah, mereka juga semakin keras menangisnya, Kazunari bingung, Kagami dan dibantu oleh Murasakibara kalang kabut ngurus Shirou.

"Shirou- _chin_ _diem_ dulu _deh_ , nanti aku kasih _maiubou_ …tapi _boong_ " Murasakibara memelankan _volume_ suaranya dikata-kata terakhir dan akhirnya–

OOOEEEKKK

OOEEKK

OOEEKKKK

Mereka semakin keras, "Aduh, anak kecil jangan di _boong_ in dong, kasian _kan_ " Kazunari memarahi Murasakibara.

"Murasaki _cchi_ _ga_ boleh gitu sama _dedek_ bayi."

"Wah, Murasakibara parah.." Wakamatsu ikutan memojokkan Murasakibara.

"Jangan gitu kalau sama anak kecil." tambah Kobori.

Murasakibara sembunyi dikolong kasur, "Semuanya gitu, selalu aku yang salah."

Eh, kenapa Murasakibara jadi begini, kaya perempuan lagi ngambek aja.

Dalam waktu setengah jam mereka semua –kecuali Ryouta dan Murasakibara, berhasil membuat Ueta, Shirou dan Zurou berhenti menangis.

"Wahh, akhi(r)nya be(r)hasil.." Hayakawa merebahkan dirinya dilantai.

Mereka semua terduduk dilantai dengan muka lesu dan lelah, "Menangkan bayi menangis lebih susah dan menguras tenaga dibanding dengan bermain basket melawan Rakuzan" Kagami sudah tidak kuat.

Imayoshi dan Kasamatsu baru saja selesai dari misi membuang Moriyama di TPA terjauh.

"Ada apa ini?" Imayoshi kaget melihat semuanya gelesotan dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

" _Su-Sumima..sen_ " Sakurai pingsan kelelahan, "Oi, Sakurai berta–" Wakamatsu juga pingsan.

"Barusan selesai _diemin_ bayi nangis..ah lelah" Kobori menjawab pertanyaan sang mantan kapten Touou.

Sepersekian detik kemudian mereka semua terjun dalam mimpi, menyisakan Kasamatsu dan Imayoshi.

".."

".."

.

Malam pun tiba,

"Shin- _chan_ , kok belum kesini dari tadi ya.." Kazunari galau.

Tatsuya menepuk pundak Kazunari, "Mungkin dia lagi sibuk"

Kazunari duduk diranjangnya dengan muka ditekuk.

"Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, besok Mido- _chin_ ulang tahun ya?" celetuk Atsushi memecahkan keheningan yang mulai menyelimuti mereka.

"Tanggal 7 ya?" tanya Aomine memastikan. Murasakibara mengangguk sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

 _Yaampun iya, kok aku bisa lupa,_ sih _, untung aja diingetin sama titan ungu pemakan segalanya, Takao–eh salah, Midorima Kazunari bodoh!_ Kazunari meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin sedikit pesta besok?" usul Kouki yang masih menggendong Ueta.

"Jangan lupakan _surprise_ -nya juga- _ssu_ " tambah Kise.

"Dikerjain dikitlah, biar seru" sambung Kagami dengan seringai licik.

Kazunari menatap mereka semua lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo kita rencanakan sekarang.."

Mereka semua mulai berbincang dan sedikit berdebat tentang rencana mengerjai Midorima.

"Oke, kalian sudah setuju semua, kita bisa mulai dari besok pagi," Akashi menutup rapat komisi meja bundar di RS.

Selesai rapat mereka semua langsung tertidur.

.

* * *

.

"Kazunari, kau mau sarapan apa- _nodayo_?"

"Kenyang." Kazunari menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh badannya.

Midorima bingung dengan sikap istrinya, _ada apa dengan dia, tak biasanya Kazunari menjadi pendiam begini.._

Ia melirik kesekitarnya, terlihat Kagami dan Tetsuya yang sedang bermesraan di pojok, s _udah mesra-mesraan, dipojokan lagi.._

Aomine dan Ryouta sedang sibuk menciumi pipi anaknya, _keluarga baru yang lagi kesenengan.._

Akashi membaca beberapa kertas yang bisa ditebak itu pasti laporan dari kantornya, Kouki dan Ueta sedang tidur, _pagi-pagi sudah tidur-_ nodayo _.._

"Menyalahkan istri dan anakku yang tertidur itu menyenangkan ya, Shintarou?"

 _Ugh, sial, ketauan.._

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lalu melihat kearah istrinya kembali, _ini pagi sepi amat_ sih _.._

Ia meraih ponselnya, tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan..

Lalu mengecek tanggal, ' _7/7_ "

Midorima menghela nafasnya, _menyedihkan sekali hidupku ini-_ nodayo _.._

' _Apa mereka semua tak ingat ini hari apa, eh tapi bukannya aku minta diucapin selamat ualng tahun ya, aku cuma heran aja kalau mereka lupa.._ '

Begitulah isi batin Midorima….. _tsundere_.

Midorima sesak melihat suasana disekitarnya yang sangat hening itu, biasanya Kagami dan Aomine menimbulkan kegaduhan, tetapi hari ini, mereka menjadi pendiam dadakan. _Apa mereka lagi kesambet?_

Midorima melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit, menuju ketaman terdekat untuk meratapi nasibnya yang gelap seperti kulit Aomine Daiki.

 _Kenapa tak ada yang memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahunku?_

 _Teman-teman Kisedai, rekan kerja, teman-teman Shutoku, bahkan ibu dan ayah juga tak mengucapkannya T-T_

Midorima jerit plus nangis dalam hati.

"Oh ya, Murasakibara dan istrinya _ga_ ada tadi- _nodayo_ , ah bukan berarti aku kesepian kalau _ga_ ada mereka."

Hari ini berlalu dengan begitu lambat, sepi dan menyedihkan sekali bagi Midorima.

Hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling berharga dan paling menyenangkan malah berubah suram begini.

Seharusnya ia bahagia sekarang, bukan sedih seperti ini. Midorima menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak kembali ke rumah sakit.

Saat masuk diruang inap, betapa terkejutnya dia..

HENING.

 **KRIK.**

 **KRIK.**

Cuma ada jangkrik satu yang lagi loncat-loncat di tengah ruangan, "Ini jangkrik muncul darimana- _nodayo_? Dan juga mereka semua kemana?!"

Ruangan ini sudah bersih dan rapi, seakan sudah siap dipakai untuk pasien berikutnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mereka bertiga tidak boleh jalan-jalan dulu- _nodayo_ "

Midorima meraih ponselnya, ia berusaha menghubungi Kazunari,

" _ **Nomor yang anda tu–**_ "

Tidak aktif.

Ia menghubungi Ryouta, " _ **Nomor yang an–**_ "

Tidak aktif juga.

Ia mencoba menghubungi Kouki,

" _ **Kenapa menelpon istriku, Shintarou?**_ "

Midorima langsung mematikannya, _astaga kenapa malah Akashi yang angkat, bikin merinding aja.._

Ia lanjut menelpon Aomine,

 **Tuuuttttt..**

 **Tuuuuutttt..**

Tersambung, **KLEK** , " _ **Aku tak mau..dikalau aku dimadu..pulangkan sa–**_ "

Midorima tuli sesaat, _kenapa malah lagu banci dilampu merah.._

Ia menelpon Kagami,

 **Tuutt..–KLEK**

"Kaga–"

" _ **Ngghhhh… Mmmhh.. Fas..aahhh..te–**_ "

Midorima _speechless_. _Kenapa malah ada suara perempuan desah._

"Hhh" menghela nafas berat, sudah pagi ini hawanya sepi, terus siangnya mereka hilang semua, ga ada yang ngasih ucapan selamat ulang tahun, hmm….

Midorima benar-benar merana dihari ulang tahunnya.

"EMAK AKU SALAH APA- _NODAYO_?!" jerit Midorima nelangsa dikolong kasur.

 _ **Tik.. Tik.. Tik.. Bunyi hujan diatas genting~**_

Ponsel Midorima bordering, sebuah nomor tak dikenal tertera dilayar ponselnya, tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

" _ **Halo, dengan Midorima Shintarou?**_ "

Ah, ini suaranya ayahnya Akashi.

"Iya, saya sendiri–"

" _ **Om** **juga sendiri.. Jadian sama om**_ **yukk** _ **!**_ "

 **KLEK**. Midorima gondok.

' _Kami-sama cabut nyawa dede ini_ '

Ayahnya Akashi kesambet saiton apaan, kemana jadi salah gaul gitu.

Midorima sudah tidak kuat menanggung beban hidup ini, ia mengahiri hidupnya. Sudah dua kali ia dibuat tuli sementar, pertama oleh lagu banci dilampu merah yang dinyanyikan Kagami dan yang kedua diajak pacaran sama om-om –Akashi Masaomi.

 _ **Tik.. Tik.. Tik.. Bunyi hujan diatas genting~**_

Ponselnya bordering kembali, muncul nomer yang tadi, nomor yang digunakan Ayah Akashi untuk menelponnya, dengan segenap jiwa raga hati ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo.."

" _ **Haha, maaf Shintarou-kun, tadi saya hanya bercanda, tapi kalau beneran juga tidak masa–**_ "

 **KLEK**. _Sudah, aku sudah benar-benar mau gila.._

 _ **Tik.. Tik.. Tik.. Bunyi hujan diatas genting~**_

Ponselnya bordering lagi dan nomor tadi muncul lagi.

Angkat. Matiin. Angkat. Matiin. Angkat. Matiin. Ang–

"Halo.." Midorima lebih memilih mengangkatnya.

" _ **Haha, jangan dimatikan dululah, saya tadi bercanda. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu, temui saya dikantor, kuberi waktu 10 menit.**_ "

 **KLEK**. Kali ini yang mematikan duluan adalah Ayah Akashi.

' _Ayah dan anak sama-sama mutlaknya-_ nodayo'

Midorima dengan cepat segera menuju keparkiran dan langsung melesat ke kantor ayah Akashi.

.

"Begini, Shintarou- _kun_ , tadi saya mendapat pesan dari anak semata wayang saya yang paling saya sayangi itu, pesannya dikirim _pake_ elang _lohh_ , pesannya digulung-gulung terus dikasih dikakinya elang, elangnya bagus warnanya, _item_ mengkilap, kita berdua kaya _sms_ -an dijaman kerajaan dulu ya _pake_ elang gitu."

Ayah Akashi malah bercicit panjang lebar tentang pesan dan elangnya bukan isi pesan yang dibawa elang itu, Midorima _sweatdrop_.

"..Jadi, apa isi pesannya kalau boleh tau?"

".." Ayah Akashi menatap Midorima sebentar.

Midorima merinding, takut diterkam om-om.

"Ehemm" beliau berdeham, "Seijuurou menyuruhmu untuk kealamat ini" Beliau menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Bukan alamat palsu, _kan_?" Midorima memastikan.

"Tentu bukan, anak saya bukan Ayu Ting Tong kok."

Midorima masih berdiri didepan Ayah Akashi sembari membaca alamat itu, _ini, kan alamat rumah sakit.. kamar nomor 121? Kamar siapa itu?_

"Kata Seijuurou juga, jika kau lama maka istri dan kedua anakmu tidak akan selamat, begi–"

Midorima langsung melesat pergi setelah berkata 'permisi' dan ayah Akashi hanya terkekeh, ' _selamat menikmatinya, Shintarou-_ kun"

* * *

.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, cepat-cepat Midorima segera pergi kekamar bernomor 121, dipapan nama yang tertempel didinding dekat pintu tersebut tertera nama

' **T1t4n warna merah mencintai dirinya diri mereka dan….kamu** '

"Nama macam apa ini- _nodayo_ " Midorima langsung membuka ruangan itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

Matanya langsung terbelalak melihat ada seorang nenek yang sedang duduk dikasur dan melihat kearah Midorima dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut, Midorima kira ini hanya sebuat kerjaan yang dibuat teman pelanginya untuk mengerjainya,

" _Su-Sumimasen_ , saya pikir ini hanya kerjaan teman-teman saya" Midorima membungkukkan badanya sopan.

"Tak apa cu, pasti gara-gara habis membaca nama dipapan dekat pintu itu ya? Haha, itu _display_ _name_ _facebook_ saya"

Midorima _sweatdrop_ , _hebat amat dia punya facebook, namanya juga we o we banget…alay._

"Ini dari teman anda, cu" nenek itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna ungu.

 **Mido-** _ **chin**_ **, cepatlah ke** _ **café**_ **sebelah rumah sakit ya!**

 **Cepat, sebelum gunting Aka-** _ **chin**_ **cium jantung Kazu-** _ **chin**_ **.**

Dari aksen-aksen cara menyampaikan pesan dan warna amplopnya serta kertas yang sedikit kotor terkena coklat, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang menulis ini.

Setelah Midorima mengucapkan 'permisi' pada nenek tersebut, ia langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut, "Jangan lupa _add_ _facebook_ saya ya _sensei_..!"

 _Astagaaa, dasar nenek jaman sekarang._

* * *

.

Di _café_ ,

"Ah, apakah anda Midorima Shintarou?" Tanya salah satu pelayan dan Midorima hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya karena harus berlari dari dalam rumah sakit menuju keluar.

"Ini dari teman anda" pelayan itu menyerahkan satu amplop, kali ini berwarna biru tua, langsung dapat ia tebak, pasti Aomine yang menulis.

 **Midorima** _ **cchi**_ **, kenapa malah ketempat ini,** _ **sih**_ **! Cepat pergi kerestoran depan kantornya Akashi** _ **cchi**_ **..**

 **Kazu** _ **cchi**_ **dan Shirou** _ **cchi**_ **dan Zurou** _ **cchi**_ **dalam masalah besar..**

Midorima salah menduga, ini amplop warna biru tua tapi tulisan dan aksen-aksennya milik si kuning.

' _Astaga, ini apaan sih, sial_ "

Midorima langsung pergi keluar dan menuju keparkiran rumah sakit untuk mengambil mobilnya.

* * *

Di Restoran depan kantor Akashi,

Salah satu pelayan menghampirinya, "Apakah tuan adalah Midorima Shintarou?"

Pertanyaan yang sama.

"Iya"

Pelayan itu segera menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat, ia menebak ini pasti dari istri Akashi.

 **Shintarou-** _ **kun**_ **, kenapa malah berdiam diri disitu? Apa kau tak mengkhawatirkan istri dan anakmu yang sedang dalam bahaya?**

 **Cepat pergi ke restoran nasi kucing disebelah Seirin** _ **koukou**_ **.**

Bukan, ini bukan tulisan Akashi Kouki melainkan ini tulisan Akashi Masaomi.

"Astaga.." Midorima segera keluar dan menuju mobilnya.

Dipikiran Midorima hanya ada bayangan senyum Kazunari dan wajah tak berdosa milik Zurou-Shirou, tak ada yang lain, bahkan Midorima lupa kalau dia sedang galau karena tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Jika sesuatu menyangkut gunting merah laknat dan pemiliknya –Akashi Seijuurou, maka ini tidak bisa diartikan hanya lelucon belaka, ini serius, Akashi tak pernah bercanda dalam hidup.

* * *

.

Di restoran nasi kucing dekat Seirin Koukou (di Jepang ada nasi kucing yak?),

Midorima turun dari mobilnya, seorang tukang parkir menghampirinya,

"Midorima Shitarou itu _kan_?"

Midorima mengangguk, "Waahh, _shooter_ _Kiseki no Sedai_ , saya _fans_ anda, Midorima- _san_ " si tukang parkir _fanboying_ tidak jelas didepan Midorima dan hampir membuat si _tsundere_ muntah.

 _Tidak penting_. Midorima segera menuju kedalam restoran.

Salah satu pengunjung menghampiri Midorima, "Permisi.. Ini untuk anda" ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah hati.

Midorima memincingkan matanya, "Dari siapa?"

Pengunjung itu hanya diam tak menjawab, dengan terpaksa ia meraih amplop itu dan langsung membukanya.

 **Oi, Midorima! Kau lama sekali..**

 **Cek ponselmu cepat!**

Selesai membaca surat itu yang bisa ia langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Ada satu email yang belum terbaca.

 **From: Kagami Taiga**

 **To: Midorim Shintarou**

 **Subject:** _ **DANGER**_ **!**

 **Cepat pergi ke Maji Burger yang biasa aku tongkrongin!**

 ***foto***

Midorima terbelalak melihat foto tersebut, Kazunari pingsan dilantai dan dahinya terlihat sedikit berdarah, ah jangan lupan gunting merah yang tergeletak didekat kepala Kazunari.

' _Apa-apaan ini?!_ "

Tanpa babibubebo langsung ia melesat ke Maju Burger.

' _Apa yang Akashi lakukan pada istriku?_ '

Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, ia sudah sangat khawatir, keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

Sekarang ia berhenti diperempatan karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna telah berwarna merah.

" _Aku tak mau kalau aku dimadu~_ bang minta recehnya bang"

Salah satu banci lampu merah mengetuk kaca mobilnya, awalnya ia hiraukan banci itu sampai akhirnya banci itu menunjukkan sebuah amplop warna biru muda.

Midorima membuka kaca mobilnya, "Berikan- _nodayo_ "

"Duit dulu bang~"

Midorima dengan terpaksa memberi banci itu uang.

Setelah selesai membaca isi pesan tersebut dan bertepatan dengan lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, ia langsung memutar arah lajunya, tidak jadi ke Maji Burger.

"Cih, padahal sebentar lagi sampai di Maji Burger- _nodayo_ , sebenarnya ini ada apa _sih_ " Midorima kesal sendiri.

 **Midorima-kun, cepat pulanglah kerumahmu, ibumu mencarimu.**

* * *

.

Dirumah,

" _Kaa-sann_.."

Rumah sepi, sangat sepi. Midorima menuju keruang tengah, ternyata disana terlihat ibunya yang tertidur disofa.

" _Kaa-san_.." Midorima membangunkan ibunya dengan lembut.

"Hnng, eh Shintarou, sudah pulang?" Ibunya bangun dari tidurnya, "Ini, cepat baca. Katanya, Kazunari- _chan_ dalam bahaya" Ibunya menyerahkan amplop berwarna merah.

"Kata siapa?"

Ibunya diam, seperti pengunjung yang ada direstoran nasi kucing, tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, cepat baca."

Midorima membuka amplop tersebut.

 **BUKA PONSELMU, SHINTAROU!**

Midorima menyerngitkan dahinya.

 **Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

Sebuah email masuk dan dengan cepat ia membukanya.

 **From: Akashi Seijuurou**

 **To: Midorima SHintarou**

 **Subject: LOOK!**

 ***ini foto***

Midorima membelalak, "Ada apa, Shinta–KAZUNARI- _CHAN_!" ibunya ikut kaget melihatnya.

Di foto tampak Kazunari dengan badan penuh dengan darah lalu berdiri diatas kursi dengan tangan terikat dibelakang dan dilehernya sudah ada tali tambang yang siap menggantungnya jika kursi itu diambil.

"Sial apa yang mereka lakukan- _nodayo_!"

Midorima sudah tak bisa membendung emosinya, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah melihat sekeliling Kazunari, ia tau ia harus kemana setelah ini, ke rumah sakit, keruangan dimana mereka diinap.

* * *

.

Midorima masuk kerumah sakit dengan terburu-buru, tak jarang ia menyenggol sedikit bahu beberapa orang.

Sesampai didepan pintu kamar inapnya, ia meraih kenop pintunya dan membukanya.

 **CEPLUK**

 **CEPLUK**

Sebuah benda berbentuk lonjong berwarna coklat muda, didalamnya berisi cairan kental berwarna bening dan kuning telah mendarat dikepala hijaunya dengan mulus.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ MIDORIMA SHINTAROU!"

Midorima diam, ia melihat kearah keranjang bayinya, lengkap ada Shirou dan Zurou yang sedang terlelap, didepannya ada Kazunari yang membawa roti ulang tahun.

"Shin _-chan otanjoubi omedetou_!"

Ia melihat semua yang ada disana, ada adiknya, ada _Kiseki no Sedai_ dengan istri serta bayinya, ada rekan kerjanya yang sering membantunya, ada ayah Akashi juga, dan ada mertuanya.

Lengkap. Hanya saja tidak ada, ayah dan ibunya.

"Shintarou- _nii_ , ini dari _kaa-san_ , _tou-san_ , dan aku." Sang adik memberikan sebuah hadiah yang cukup besar, Midorima menerimanya dengan senang, " _Arigatou_ , Shinka"

"Midorima ini dari aku dan Ryouta, terima kasih ya sudah membantu kita" si dim menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang, bisa ditebak isinya sepatu.

"Arigatou dim"

"Jangan panggil aku dim! Aku sekarang sudah agak putih tau!"

 _Putih darimananya-_ nodayo _, masih_ item _gitu.._

Sekarang si uke yang paling imut dari sejuta uke tetapi suka hilang sendiri, "Midorima- _kun_ ini dariku dan Kagami, terima kasih untuk selama ini….kau terlalu baik untukku"

 _Apaan itu, kaya kata-kata buat nolak seseorang, kenapa Tetsuya salah gaul ginilah_ , Midorima _sweatdrop_.

Murasakibara menyerahkan satu bungkus _maiubou_ , "Hadiah dari aku sama Tat- _chin_ "

Midorima _speechless_ , _pelit amat ya.._

Tatsuya langsung merebut _maiubou_ itu dari tangan Midorima, "haha, Atsushi sedang bercanda, ini untukmu, _happy birthday_ "

Midorima menerima sebuah kotak persegi cukup besar dari Tatsuya, " _Arigatou_ "

Akashi mendekat dan memberikan sebuah gunting merah, "Ini hadiah dari aku dan keluarga besar, semoga kau senang"

Midorima memandang miris gunting laknat itu, _parah.._

"Bu-bukan," Kouki menghampirinya, "Bukan hanya hanya itu, ini juga untukmu Midorima- _san_ , terimakasih sudah membantu melahirkan Ueta- _chan_ ya.." Kouki memberikan sebuah kotak persegi berwarna merah.

Dan yang terakhir,

"Shin- _chan_ , maaf aku _ga_ bisa kasih hadiah, dari tadi Shirou nangis terus jadi _ga_ bisa beli hadiah _deh_ " Kazunari menunduk.

Midorima mengusap rambut raven milik istrinya, "Tak masalah, Kazunari.."

".."

".."

".."

".."

Seketika hening,

".."

".."

"Jadi.." Midorima menarik nafasnya.

Mereka semua diam mendengarkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dari tadi? Kenapa foto-foto itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa kalian membuatku harus keliling Tokyo sampai bensin mobilku sekarat? Dan tadi siang kalian kemana-nodayo?"

Mereka semua langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah satu lagi, bersihkan ini semua- _nanodayo_. Jaga kerbersihan ini rumah sakit."

Mereka semua masih sibuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu,

"Ah, Ueta- _chan_ bangun.." Kouki mencoba menjauh dari kerumunan, jujur ia sangat lelah hari ini, malas bersih-bersih.

"Kouki sayang, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar" Akashi ikut kabur dari kerumunan.

Aomine melirik Kagami,

Kagami melirik Aomine.

Ryouta melirik Kazunari,

Kazunari melirik Ryouta.

"Astaga, oven yang buat masak kue tadi belum dibersihkan, nanti kita bisa dimarahin sama _mommy_ ," Tatsuya beralasan, "Atsushi, ayo bersih-bersih rumah dulu"

" _Dadah_ , Mido- _chin_ ~" Murasakibara dan Tatsuya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

" _Ara_ , Zurou bangun" Kazunari menghampiri bayinya, padahal Zurou tidak bangun.

Tersisa Aomine dan Kagami.

Jangan tanyakan dimana Tetsuya, ia sudah pergi dari tadi menggunakan _misdirection_ -nya.

"Kagami, Aomine, kalian yang nimpukin aku pakai telur- _nodayo_ , sekarang bersihkan ini semua, jangan beralasan untuk pergi seperti yang lainnya." Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Baka_ gami, lihat disana ada bangunan"

" _Aho_ mine, lihat disana ada pohon"

"Itu pohon apel"

"Dibuahnya ada cicaknya"

"….Ah, iya ada cicak nemplok disana, haha"

Alih-alih mendengarkan perkataan Midorima, mereka malah melihat pemandangan luar dari jendela, mana mereka ngomongnya ngaco lagi.

Alis Midorima berkedut.

"OI!"

 **BRUK**

Aomine dan Kagami terjatuh dilantai dan langsung tertidur tanpa hitungan detik.

 _Makhluk macam apa mereka.._

.

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hai.. INI SPESIAL BUAT ULTAHNYA MAKHLUK HIJAU BIN _TSUNDERE_ YA (telat woi!)

Maaf kalau garing dan banyak _typo_ serta tidak nyambung..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me- _review_.

* * *

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpo**.


	11. Kimyou

Matahari telah bersinar dengan terang, para burung juga sudah bercicit indah, dipinggir jalan telah ramai dengan orang yang berlalu lalang, beberapa toko juga sudah membuka tirai depannya.

Hari masih berjalan dengan normal, biasa, tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya.

Tetapi, ada satu kejanggalan disalah satu ruang inap rumah sakit yang berada di Tokyo –lebih tepatnya ruang inap para istri _kisedai_.

Suasana tak seceria biasanya –kali ini tampak suram dan mencekam, padahal si buah hati barusan lahir.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Bagaimana jika kita melihat lebih dalam apa yang terjadi disini, kita lihat apa yang menyebabkan suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi suram dan mencekam.

Tetapi sebelum it–

"Tes..Tes..- _nodayo_ " Si hijau sedang sibuk dengan sebuah toa ditangannya.

"Oi. Kalo mau nge-tes toa _ga_ perlu pakai _nodayo_..Hoaaamm" Si dim menguap dengan sedikit air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya.

" _Urusai_ - _nanodayo_."

"Midorima, cepat lakukan, aku lelah!" Si merah beralis cabang sedang memegang senter dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi guna untuk dijadikan lampu sorot layaknya dipanggung pementasan drama.

"Sabar- _nodayo_!"

"Midorima _cchi_ , cepetan- _ssu_! Keburu lebaran kucing." Si kuning duduk dikursi yang terbuat dari bahan dasar plastik itu ikutan membuka suara.

"Lebaran masih lama- _nodayo_ , lagian juga tidak ada lebaran kucing. _Iyuh_."

"Shintarou, kau lama sekali. Cepat selesaikan." Si merah yang diakui telah mengidap ke- _absolute_ -an stadium akhir tersebut membuka mulutnya, ia telah lelah dan malu karena diminta untuk berpose seperti patung sedang menahan kencing disudut panggung-drama-jadi-jadian itu.

Jika si merah- _absolute_ telah bersuara, maka itu artinya ia sudah tidak bisa dibantah lagi dan tidak ada perpanjangan waktu.

" _Krauuss_ …. _Munch_.. _Munch_.." Si ungu sibuk makan _snack_ yang ia bawa kesana-kesini.

"Murasakibara, makananmu tercecer dipanggung- _nodayo_!"

Si ungu tak menghiraukannya, ia sibuk dengan _snack_ -nya.

Sebenarnya ini ada apa, _sih_ , _kisedai_ sedang apa?

 **CLAP**. "Siap? Mulai. _Eksien_." Kata pemuda berambut raven sedikit berteriak sembari menepuk tangannya sekali, dia –diceritanya– sebagai sutradara telah memberi aba-aba bahwa pertunjukan telah dimulai.

Midorima –si hijau– berdeham pelan, " **Suatu hari, saat matahari baru saja menampakan dirinya diufuk barat** –"

"TIMUR- _SSU_!" Kise –Si kuning– membetulkan.

"Maaf. Kita bisa ulangi- _nodayo_?"

"Cepat lakukan, aku mengantuk." Aomine –si dim– menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

Midorima menarik nafasnya, " **Suatu hari, saat matahari baru saja menampakan dirinya diufuk timur, menandakan hari telah sore** –"

"PAGI OI!" Kagami –si merah beralis cabang– membenarkan lagi.

Midorima menghela nafas, "Jangan terlalu _nervous_ , Shintarou." Akashi –si merah mengidap _absolute_ – telah lelah dengan kesalahan temannya ( _read_ : budak) yang sudah dua kali.

"Mido- _chin_ , didepanmu hanya ada Shota- _chin_ , Ueta- _chin_ , Zurou- _chin_ , Shirou- _chin_ , R–"

"HUAA _SETOP_! _Spoiler_ _detected_." _Author_ lompat keluar dari dalam guci ajaib.

"Oke, _dorama_ panggung picisan- _absurd_ ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan, dikarenakan Murasakibara –titan ungu– hendak _spoiler_. Saya sebagai _author_ minta maaf karena ada yang mengganggu diawal cerita, mohon untuh dihiraukan saja." _Author_ membungkukkan badan.

"Hoo, kau berani menghiraukanku, ya?" Akashi langsung menebar gunting.

Semuanya mati.

Sama seperti kemarin, berakhir tragis.

.

.

.

 _ **Ignore**_.

.

* * *

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

Suasana begitu mencekam disini, mereka semua saling berhadapan dengan sang pendamping hidup masing-masing, menatapnya dengan tatapan dengki dan tak suka.

Si chihuahua berhadapan dengan sang singa, tidak seperti dulu saat _Winter_ _Cup_ , kali ini si chihuahua berani menatap mata sang singa dengan tajam. Sang singa menatapnya dengan mata dwiwarnanya dan gunting merah berada ditangan kanannya.

Disebelah mereka, terdapat si elang bin jahil berhadapan dengan si katak hijau bin maniak _oha_ - _asa_ , mereka juga bertatapan dengan tajam, sesekali si elang bergumam meremehkan sang lawan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan mereka berempat, si kuning berisik berhadapan dengan si dim pemalas, saling melempar tatapan tak suka, sesekali si dim mendecih malas.

 _ **Kutanya malam,**_

 _ **Dapatkah kau lihatnya perbedaan**_

 _ **Yang tak terungkap**_

 _ **Tapi mengapa kau tak berubah**_

 _ **Ada apa dengamu~**_

Mereka semua menghiraukan lagu yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Sei! Pokoknya aku duluan!" kata si chihuahua dengan intonasi yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Kouki, jika aku bilang 'aku dulu' itu berarti aku yang pertama, itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat lagi, aku mutlak."

"Tidak bisa, Sei!"

"Kouki, aku tidak menerima bantahan."

"Sei, aku yang pertama kali bilang 'aku duluan' berarti aku yang pertama, bukan kau, aku lebih mutlak darimu."

Akashi menyeringai disertai aura membunuh dibelakangnya, "Tapi maaf saja, ya, aku tidak bisa dibantah, aku selalu benar dan aku lebih lebih mutlak darimu"

"Aku juga tidak mau dibantah." Kouki membuang mukanya dengan acuh.

Akashi menarik dagu Kouki agar ia mau bertatap mata dengannya, "Terlalu cepat 10 tahun bagimu untuk menantangku dalam hal kemutlakan, bagaimanapun juga aku ini terlahir dengan kemutlakkan."

Kouki menatap suaminya dengan tak suka.

 _Sial_.

.

"Kazunari, itu milikku!"

"Tidak, itu milikku Shin- _chan_!"

"Kau mencurinya dariku- _nodayo_!"

Kazunari –si elang– menangkat sebelah alisnya tak suka, "Mencuri? Haha, jangan bercanda _deh_ , kau yang mencurinya dariku, Shin- _chan_."

Midorima tersenyum meremehkan lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Kau yang bercanda- _nanodayo_. Dari awal itu sudah milikku."

"Tsk," Kazunari menatap remeh, "Milikmu? Mana ada, Shin- _chan_ , yang ada itu adalah milikku, hak kepemilikkan ada diaku."

"Kazunari jangan bodoh, kau mengarang tentang hak kepemilikan- _nanodayo_."

"Tidak mengarang, ini fakta."

"Kalau faktanya, itu adalah milikku- _nodayo_."

"Jangan mimpi _deh_."

Midorima geram dengan manusia bersurai raven didepannya, "Kau yang mimpi- _nanodayo_."

"Cih, berisik _tsundere_."

.

"Daiki _cchi_ , ini saja- _ssu_!" si kuning menunjuk sesuatu.

Si dim melirik yang ditunjuk oleh istrinya, "Tidak. Itu jelek, bagus ini."

"Itu lebih jelek- _ssu_!"

"Jelekan punyamu Ryouta." Aomine –si dim– menunjuk sesuatu yang tadi sempat ditunjuk oleh istrinya.

"Punyaku lebih baik darimu, Daiki _cchi_!" Ryouta tak mau kalah.

Aomine menghela nafasnya dengan bosan, "Ah, tidak bisa, ini saja. Bagus ini."

Ryouta menautkan alisnya, "Jangan diputusin sepihak- _ssu_."

"Tetapi aku punya insting, ini lebih baik dari pada itu, Ryouta."

Ryouta mendengus kesal, "Insting kadang salah- _ssu_. Daiki _cchi_ , jangan terlalu percaya dengan insting dong."

"Hatiku juga berkata bahwa ini lebih bagus."

"Hatimu suram- _ssu_."

Aomine menatap istrinya dengan malas bercampur kesal, "Oi, apa kau sadar, selama ini kau juga selalu memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak"

Ryouta sedikit terkejut, "Salah sendiri tidak menyangkalku- _ssu_." Kata Ryouta acuh.

 _Temee.._

Aomine sudah sangat begitu kesal sekali (pemborosan kata _detected_ )

.

Disisi lain pada ruangan itu terdapat dua manusia berbeda warna –ungu dan merah tua –telah _speechless_.

"Oi, apa yang terjadi disini, aku merasa seperti akan terjadi perang dunia" kata si merah tua –Kagami Taiga.

"Hnn, mereka semua mengeluarkan hawa mengerikan" balas si ungu –Murasakibara Atsushi– sembari melirik mereka satu per satu.

Saking mencekamnya, Murasakibara tak kuat memakan kripik kentangnya.

Kagami melihat mereka dengan tatapan ngeri-takut, _mereka kesambet apaan, sih?_

"Oi, Murasakibara.." bisik Kagami sedikit mendekat ke titan ungu yang sedang sibuk berpikir makan-kripiknya- _ga_ -ya.

".." tak ada jawaban darinya.

Kagami menyenggol lengan Murasakibara, "Apa?"

"Kau melihat mereka tidak–"

"Lihatlah, masa tidak lihat, mereka besar-besar gitu"

 **TUK**

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _baka_! Lagian yang besar itu kau, ukuran mereka standar." Kagami menjitak kepala titan ungu itu.

Murasakibara hanya cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh sialis cabang.

"Mereka memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tak penting" bisik Kagami.

"Iya, Mine- _chin_ sama Kise- _chin_ debat tentang warna selimut yang mau dipakai sama Shota- _chin_ ,"

–

"Ryouta, warna ini sajalah, bagus ini." Aomine menunjuk selimut berwarna gelap seperti kulitnya yang dim itu –coklat tua.

"Jelek- _ssu_. Gelap banget, nanti Shota _cchi_ kepanasan, bagus ini." Ryouta menunjuk selimut berwarna kuning agak keemasan dan ada sedikit gradasi warna merah.

Aomine menatap selimut yang ditunjuk Ryouta dengan tatapan malas, "Ih, jelek. Itu selimut mirip sama matanya Akashi-tukang suruh sebelum dikalahkan sama Tetsu, jelek ah jelek."

 **WUSS..** (?)

Sebuah gunting warna merah lewat depan jidatnya, hampir kena jidat dim Aomine.

"Maaf, Daiki, guntingku terpeleset sampai sana." Ucap si pemilik gunting merah tersebut tanpa menoleh kekorban sedikitpun, ia masih beradu mata dengan lawannya.

"OI, AKASHI, KALAU KEPLESET _GA_ SAMPAI SINI JUGA _KILIS_!" Aomine mencak-mencak.

Akashi tak menghiraukannya.

"Sudahlah, Daiki _cchi_. Ini saja ya, ini warnanya agak kuning gitu, kaya aku- _ssu_."

"Tidak mau, ini saja."

Ryouta _pout_. _Nyebelin juga makhluk dim ini.._

–

"Terus, Aka- _chin_ sama Kou- _chin_ debat tentang siapa dulu yang mainan sama Ueta- _chin_ ," lanjut Murasakibara.

–

"Sei, aku dulu saja ya"

"Tidak, Kouki, aku mau main dengan Ueta- _chan_ duluan."

Kouki mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi aku juga mau duluan!"

"Kouki–"

"Sei, aku dulu saja, Sei ngurusin laporan-yang-bikin-mata-kena- _maag_ itu dulu aja."

Akashi menghela nafasnya sebentar, "Aku bermain dengan Ueta- _chan_ , kau yang mengerjakan laporanku, aku sedang lelah berhadapan dengan huruf dan angka."

"Tidak mau ah, laporannya ngeri, baru baca satu kalimat awalnya aja udah bikin mata kena _maag_ dadakan gitu." Kouki melipat tangannya didada.

"Mata tidak bisa kena _maag_ , sayangku.."

"Yang nyuruh betulin kalimatku siapa? Jangan sok pinter _deh_ , Sei." Kouki menatap Akashi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

–

 _Suamimu memang pinter banget sampai_ ga _ketulungan, Furihata!_ , batin Kagami.

".." Murasakibara tak kuat melihat kegiatan berantemnya kedua keluarga baru itu sampai-sampai ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimat bersambungnya tadi.

Kagami yang tau Murasakibara telah lelah, maka mau tak mau ia harus yang melanjutkan kalimat bersambung si titan ungu.

"Midorima dan Takao yang dari tadi..–"

Kagami melihat pasangan hitau-hitam dan seketika _sweatdrop_ besar-besaran (?).

"–sedari tadi mereka memperebutkan…nasi uduk sisa tadi malam."

–

"Nasi itu punyaku- _nodayo_!"

Kazunari mendecih, "Jangan suka ngerebut milik orang, Shin- _chan_."

"Aku tidak merebutnya, kau yang merebutnya, Kazunari."

"Kau! Nasi uduk itu milikku ih!"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Kazunari, kau jangan suka mengakui nasi uduk orang lain menjadi nasi udukmu- _nanodayo_."

Kazunari memincingkan matanya, "Bukannya yang suka 'mengakui nasi uduk orang lain menjadi nasi udukmu' itu kau ya, Shin- _chan_?"

"Cih," Midorima tersenyum miring, "Jangan suka memutar fakta. Itu kau, bukan aku ya."

"Mana ada, itu kau, Shin- _chan_."

"Kau- _nanodayo_."

"Kau!"

–

Kagami pusing melihat mereka semua, _semoga anaknya besok tidak_ absurd _seperti mereka juga,_ maapin _mereka ya_ Kami _-_ sama, doa Kagami ala Baim.

Murasakibara membuka kripik kentangnya lalu ditaburin di luar jendela ala naburin bunga dimakam,

"Aku lelah _Kami_ - _sama_ , punya temen _absurd_ semua–"

 _Kau juga absurd,_ baka _!_ , batin Kagami nangis.

" _Baby_ - _chin_ _ga_ lahir-lahir–"

 _Aku juga oi!_ , batin Kagami nangis kuadrat.

"Dan aku lelah karena terlalu tampan, _Kami_ - _sama_ aku lelah batin!"

GUA _JUGA_ UDAH _LELAH BATIN JIWA RAGA DENGER_ LU _KAYA GINI, ELAH.._ , batin AkaFuriAoKiMidoTakaKaga berjamaah.

Efek dari keseringan kumpul sama anak _kisedai_ , Murasakibara jadi _OOC_ seperti tadi.

"WUUUSSS! Trenetnetnetnot! Elsih projen lagi terbang ulala~"

"DUNGTAKDANGBAS! Supermin lagi pesen tiket pesawat buat mudik lebaran, tapi tidak jadi, karena harga tiket mahal semua~"

Semua yang ada disana, tanpa terkecuali, _sweatdrop_.

Suara _absurd_ muncul tiba-tiba dan tidak diketahui sumbernya ada dimana, mereka yang lagi berantem jadi ter- _pause_ -kan. (bahasa aneh _detected_ )

 _Sejak kapan Supermin naik pesawat ya? Perasaan dia bisa terbang_ , batin Akashi berpikir.

 _Elsih projen bisa terbang whoa.._ , batin Aomine.

Mereka semua yang ada disana tengok kanan kiri mencari si sumber suara dan ternyata oh ternyata mereka ada ditengah-tengah mereka semua, tak ada yang menyadarinya karena dua makhluk yang bersuara dan bermain robot Supermin plus boneka elsih projen tersebut pakai _misdirection_.

"Tat- _chin_ jadi ketularan Kuro- _chin_ , bisa pakai _misdirection_ segala."

Bukan hanya robot supermin dan boneka elsih saja, mereka juga membawa, boneka anabel hijab serta robot transformer pakai gaun.

Melihat boneka dan robot yang TetsuTatsu bawa mengakibatkan AkaFuriAoKiMidoTakaKagaMura _sweatdrop_ , _speechless_ , _jawdrop_ , sakit mata, mata pening, perih, kepala pening, dan sakit dan kutu dan sweatdrop dan sakit dan kutu, rasanya ngefeel sekali, nano-nano.

"Eh, itu anabel-nya suruh ganti baju dulu, sudah berabad-abad tidak ganti" Tetsuya menyerahkan gaun warna pelangi yang panjangnya satu meter, padahal panjang bonekanya cuma 30cm.

Tatsuya mengangguk, "Hayo, para suami, tutup mata kalian, ana- _chin_ mau ganti baju dulu" katanya.

 _Ana..-chin?_ , Murasakibara langsung gigitin tembok.

Ga _ada yang mau liat turunannya jenglot ganti baju!_ , batin Aomine.

Tatsuya dengan telaten mengganti baju anabel layaknya mengganti baju anaknya sendiri.

"Semoga anakkku besok tidak seperti ana- _chin_ , semoga, semoga,semoga, kumohon _Kami_ - _sama_ , jauhkan boneka itu dari Tat- _chin_ , _Kami_ - _sama_.." Murasakibara komat-kamit sambil bakar sesajen –keripik kentang– dibakar satu per satu.

"Atsushi, lihatnya, ana- _chin_ pakai baju ini cantik ya?" Tatsuya menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

Murasakibara melotot, "Aduh aku liat jenglot, _Kami_ - _sama_ , _Kami_ - _sama_ , _Kami_ - _sama_ , _Kami_ - _sama_." Ia semakin komat-kamit seperti mbah dukun yang sedang mengobati pasiennya lalu menyebur segelas koka-kola ke sesajennya yang kini telah ia bakar sebungkus-bungkusnya.

"Dia nampak sangat cantik, Tatsuya- _kun_ "

Kagami ikut bakar sesajen, ia membakar selimut warna coklat yang sedang dipegang Aomine.

"OI! ITU SELIMUTNYA SHOTA!"

" _ **amberegul emesiyu amberegul amberegul emesiyu emesiyu farewei farewei, ciao belah, belah duren~**_ " Kagami komat-kamit.

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya mengacuhkan ritual mbah dukun para suami dipojokan, mereka sibuk bermain.

"Elsih makan selasih dulu, aaa~" Tetsuya menyuapi boneka itu dengan selasih.

"Mungkin megateron dan opitimus mau makan juga, tapi mereka makan apa ya?" Tatusya berpikir.

"Oli–" Kalimat Akashi terpotong oleh Tetsuya dengan tampannya, "Makan selasih campur sayur opor kali, Tatsuya-kun."

"Mereka semakin gila, semakin gila, semakin gila, semakin gila" Kagami dan Murasakibara komat-kamit sambil tebar sesajen kemana-mana.

"Oi, jangan mengotori kamar- _nanodayo_!"

Alih-alih mendengarkan teguran dari dokter tsundere itu, mereka berdua malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ melindungimu.." Murasakibara dan Kagami melemparkan sedikit sesajen kemuka Midorima.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ melindungimu.." Mereka melemparkan sedikit–agak–banyak kemuka Aomine.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ me–" tatapan tajam dari Akashi dan gunting laknatnya yang membuat nyali Kagami dan Murasakibara menciut.

Kagami dan Murasakibara melanjutkan acara komat-kamit ala mbah dukun ngobatin pasiennya dipojokan.

"Sei, mereka makin hari makin _absurd_ aja ya, mungkin mereka saking capeknya nunggu anaknya lahir," bisik Kouki sambil menarik Akashi mendekat.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Kalian membicarakan kita berdua?" Tetsuya melirik tajam pasangan merah-coklat.

"Kalian tak tau tak akibatnya jika membicarakan kita berdua dibelakang?"

 _Kita disamping kalian, bukan dibelakang kaliaann!_ , jerit Kouki dalam hati.

Tatsuya dan Tetsuya mengeluarkan cambuk dari tas mereka.

"Sini kakak pecut.." kata Tatsuya sambil tersenyum nista.

"Kalian harus teriak 'pecut _akuh_ pecutt' lalu kalian berdua akan kami ikat ikat dengan jurus tali menali dipramuka dulu, Akashi- _kun_ , Kouki- _kun_ "

 _Kita harus maso gitu?!_ , jerit AkaFuri bersamaan.

 _Oi, kenapa jadi menjerumus ke_ bedeesem _begini-_ nodayo, Midorima melihat mereka ngeri.

Melihat TetsuTatsu yang berjalan mendekat, Akashi sedikit ketakutan, ya walaupun ia membawa gunting saktinya tetapi tetap saja Akashi tak akan tega melukai dua orang yang sedang hamil besar begini.

"Te-Tetsuya.. Tat-Tatsuya-san, berhentilah.." Kouki sembunyi dibalik Akashi.

"Sei, kalahkan mereka berdua dengan jurus _kage_ _bunshin_ _no_ _jutsu_ -mu itu.." bisik Kouki dengan kaki yang bergetar dan tangan yang memegang baju Akashi erat-erat.

"Mana bisa? Itu bukan jurusku dan itu berasal dari anime sebelah, aku cuma bisa jurus.." Akashi menarik nafas.

".." Kouki menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Jurus… _hayaku_ _no_ lari, ayo naik dipunggungku, cepat!"

Kouki segera loncat ke punggungnya, lalu Akashi segera masuk _zone_ dan segeralah mereka berdua ngacir keluar.

Berhubung Akashi itu memiliki _WiFi_ _Zone_ , maka _Zone_ pun menyebar kemana-mana, Midorima masuk _zone_ lalu menggendong Kazunari pergi keluar, Aomine masuk _zone_ langsung ngacir keluar.

"Aku ditinggal Daiki _cchi_! _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!" Ryouta langsung pakai _perfect copy_ dan segera meniru lari Aomine.

Tertinggallah mereka berempat. Karena sibuk komat-kamit, Murasakibara dan Kagami tidak bisa masuk _zone_ seperti yang lain.

"Yah, mereka gitu.." Tatsuya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku _mah_ apa _atuh_.." Tetsuya sedih ditinggal teman-temannya.

Melihat Kagami dan Murasakibara yang sibuk sembur-semburan koka-kola dipojokan, mereka jadi eneg seketika.

"Kalian menjijikan. Hentikan, Taiga- _kun_ , Murasakibara- _kun_."

"Iya, Atsushi, sudah."

Akhirnya acara komat-kamit pun selesai.

 **KRIK**

 **KRIK**

"Kalian berdua..–" Kagami membuka suara.

"–kenapa jadi gila bin _absurd_ bin _stress_ bin aneh bin ubin _sih_ , aku sama Kaga- _chin_ takut _loh_ "

TetsuTatsu hanya nyengir, "Maafkan kami, kami hanya bercanda tadi." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kaga- _chin_ , kirim email ke mereka semua buruan, suruh balik kesini lagi, kasian dedek bayi ditinggal sembarangan gini, aku mau makan dulu."

".." _Huh?Apa tadi dia bilang?_

 _Ditinggal sembarang?_

"Makan, makan~"

 _Dikira barang kali ditinggal sembarangan.._

Kagami meraih ponselnya lalu mengirim email ke AoKiMidoTakaAkaFuri, menyuruh mereka kembali dan bilang TetsuTatsu telah jinak kembali.

* * *

 _ **2 jam berlalu,**_

* * *

Entah mereka lari sampai mana, yang pasti mereka sangat lama dalam kembali kekamar.

 **BRAK**

Pintu dibuka kasar oleh Aomine dengan Ryouta dalam gendongannya, "Hah, lelahnya.."

Lalu disusul pasangan MidoTaka dan AkaFuri.

"Kalian semua lari sampai mana sih? Lama amat baliknya"

"Sampai kecamatan sebelah" jawab Kouki.

Kagami _jawdrop_.

"At..Atsushi..Akh!"

Murasakibara yang baru saja mau mengambil poki-nya tiba-tiba terhenti lalu menoleh ke Tatsuya.

"Tat- _chin_ kenapa?" Murasakibara mendekat, "Tat- _chin_ mau poki juga?"

" _BAKA_! Dia mau melahirkan, Murasakibara!" Aomine menjitak kepala Murasakibara.

"Tatsuya- _kun_ bertahanlah, Murasakibara- _kun_ cepat bawa istrimu keruang operasi, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Tetsuya ikut panik.

Murasakibara langsung menggendong Tat- _chin_ -nya, "Mido- _chi_ –"

"Aku tau apa tugasku- _nanodayo_. Cepat bawa dia, sebentar lagi aku susul." Dan Murasakibara langsung ngacir keluar bersama Tatsuya.

"Kazunari, aku tinggal dulu ya- _nodayo_."

 **CUP**

Midorima mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas.

"Semangat, Shin- _chan_ , eh tapi aku mau ikut, boleh, _kan_?" Midorima menautkan alisnya.

"Aku mau nunggu Shin- _chan_ sama dedek bayi sama Tatsu- _chan_ diluar, nemenin Murasakibara juga.." Kazunari tersenyum lebar.

Midorima menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengiyakan permintaan sang istri tercinta.

"Sei, kita juga harus ikutan, ayo!" Kouki menarik Akashi dengan semangat, "Oh ya, aku titip Ueta- _chan_ ya, _minna_ " lanjut Kouki.

"Aku juga titip Zurou dan Shirou, _arigatou_ " Kazunari, Midorima, Akashi, dan Kouki berjalan keluar.

Tersisa Kagami, Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Aomine.

"Aku ju–"

"Tidak. Kau tidak dengar permintaan mereka berdua? Kita yang ada disini disuruh menjaga tiga bayi ini." Kagami menghentikan niat Tetsuya yang hendak ikut menunggu Tatsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk menurut.

"Daiki _cchi_ , jadi anak kita pakai selimut ini ya- _ssu_?" Ryouta menunjuk selimut warna kuning keemasannya.

Aomine menghela nafasnya berat, "Iya, lagian selimutku sudah dibakar _Baka_ gami sialan itu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Ryouta langsung menyelimuti Shota yang sedang tertidur terlelap dengan nyamannya, "Mimpi indah ya Shota _cchi_ , Mama sayang kamu- _ssu_ "

"Papamu ini juga mencintaimu" Aomine mencium dahi sang anak.

Walaupun tadi pagi mereka berdua –ah tidak hanya berdua, mereka semua sedikit berdebat mulut dan saling melempar tatapan dengki, tetapi jika pada dasarnya mereka mencintai pasangannya, mereka akan tetap kembali seperti biasa, penuh cinta, canda tawa dan saling mengasihi.

"HUEEE… Anakku kapan lahir?" Tetsuya nangis dipojokan.

"Eh? Sabar-sabar, bentar lagi lahir, sayang" Kagami memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang.

"Iya _deh_ , amin, cepet lahir ya nak, emak keberatan ini, jadi berasa kaya habis pakai _misdirection_ _overflow_ , cepet capeknya." Tetsuya mengusap perutnya yang besar itu.

"Aku juga yakin, pasti si dedek bayinya Tetsuya _cchi_ bentar lagi lahir kok" Ryouta nimbrung.

"Iya, percaya sama _Baka_ gami. Insting seorang ayah lebih kuat jika menyangkut tentang anaknya, Satsuki bilang 'ikatan perasaan ayah dan anak itu sangat kuat' begitu" kata Aomine.

"Kata-katanya bagus, lebih bagus lagi kalau nyebut namaku bukan ' _baka_ gami'" Kagami melirik Aomine tajam lalu tertawa.

"Aomine tumben bisa ingat sesuatu selain basket ya," Kagami menepuk-nepuk punggung Aomine.

"Hei, aku tak sebodoh dirimu ya"

"Aomine- _kun_ memori otaknya ditambah berapa giga?"

"Aku tambahin 1000+ giga, biar dia bisa inget sama aku terus- _ssu_."

Aomine melirik Ryouta, "Hah, inget Ryouta bikin kepala pening _plus_ migran"

"Ryouta- _kun_ kau seperti virus, haha" oke, disini Tetsuya memang mengucapkan 'haha' dengan gembira tetapi wajahnya tetap datar layaknya tembok.

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!"

"Virus yang bikin aku cuma inget sama kamu terus.."

" _Aho_ mine mulai gombal-gembel"

Mereka menunggu operasi Tatsuya dengan sedikit bercanda dan tak lupa juga berdoa untuk keselamatan bayi dan Tatsuya serta keselamatan Murasakibara yang mulai lapar sejak tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

HUWAAA

Maaf ya baru apdet nih, lagi atit ni jadi kalo garing maav ya /?

Semoga suka.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah ripiuw, lup yu al..

* * *

.

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpo** , **and You..**


	12. Bully?

Disebuah taman berkumpullah tujuh ekor–eh,salah– anak manusia berkepala warna-warni turunan dari ayahanda-ibundanya, mereka berusia 7 tahun.

"Apaan?! Itu bukan papaku ya." Sangkal salah satu anak laki-laki, "Masa papaku dekil, dakian, tinggi, besar, _item_ –banget kalau malam _ga_ keliatan. Mirip sama gederuwo mesum." tambahnya.

"Iya, dia juga bukan papaku. Masa papaku pendek, sok mutlak, suka tebar gunting, suka nyuruh, galak kaya setan, pintar–kalau pintarnya, _sih_ , aku juga pintar kaya dia–ah, pokoknya itu bukan papaku." Ucap salah satu anak perempuan dengan ke- _rempongan_ -nya sendiri.

"Cucunya titan itu juga bukan ayahku, masa waktu ayahku liat aku bawa kripik kentang dia langsung lari kearahku kaya titan belum makan 10 tahun, ya terus aku lari juga, sambil bawa pedangnya _anime_ _shinigenkiyi_ _noi_ _kyoijini_ , tapi gara-gara aku _ga_ bisa pakai jadi aku _ga_ bisa niru gerakan terbang ala _heichou_ _deh_." Cerita panjang lebar dari salah satu anak lainnya.

Semua seketika langsung diterjang _sweatdrop_ berbarengan.

" _Otou_ - _san_ kita lebih parah, tiap pagi tontonannya _Oha_ - _asa_ , isinya lamaran-lamaran–"

"Ramalan, Zu- _chan_ , bukan lamaran." Saudara kembarnya membenarkan.

"–ya, maksudku itu, dia juga _tsundere_ , eh tapi bukan berarti aku memperhatikannya setiap hari _loh_." Anak itu melipat tangannya didada dan membuang mukanya acuh.

"Kau juga _tsundere_ , _plis_." Saudara kembarnya memutar bola matanya malas.

Mereka masih sibuk membicarakan keburukan dari ayah mereka masing-masing dan tak jarang mereka menyangkal kalau beliau-beliau itu adalah ayah kandungnya–

"–MEREKA BUKAN AYAH KITA!"

.

* * *

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

 **DEG DEG DEG**

"Uwah–" Aomine bangun dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Mimpi macam apa tadi?!" Murasakibara ternyata terbangun juga, nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Sialan, mimpi buruk- _nodayo_." Midorima juga bangun dengan wajah terkejut dan berkeringat.

Tak hanya mereka bertiga, tetapi sang kaisar gunting juga bangun dengan paniknya, tak lupa gunting merah yang bertengger ditangan kanannya, " _Shit_!"

Mereka langsung merasakan hawa yang mengerikan, "Ehemm.." Aomine berdeham pelan untuk memecahkan suasana _horror_.

"Kalian mimpi apa- _nanodayo_ , tapi bukan berarti aku ingin tau sekali, tetapi hanya bertanya saja." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang telah turun sampai bawah hidung.

"Aku bermimpi anakku mengolok-olokku dengan bangganya, mana dikatain kaya setan pula." Aomine melirik Shota yang masih terlelap dikeranjangnya.

 _Itu_ sih _, emang bener,_ lu _kaya setan..,_ batin Kagami dalam mimpinya(?)

Murasakibara meraih _poki_ -nya, "Anakku yang barusan lahir dan tanpa nama ini juga ikutan mengejekku, dedek- _chin_ nakal ah." ia melahap _poki_ -nya dengan ganas.

"Shirou dan Zurou juga mengucapkan hal-hal yang jelek dan memfitnah bahwa aku _tsundere_ - _nodayo,_ eh tapi bukan berarti aku memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya." Kata Midorima kesal _plus_ _tsundere_ -nya kambuh.

"Kau memang _tsundere_ , Midorima." Aomine melirik teman hijaunya dengan malas.

Akashi mengusap keringatnya dengan _tissue_ , "Kasian sekali kalian ini, terolok-olok oleh anak sendiri." Akashi tersenyum sombong.

" _Teme_! Kau juga dikatain pendek, bocil, semampai dan lain-lainnya oleh anakmu, _Baka_ shi!"

"…"

"…"

Oh, Aomine baru saja sadar bahwa secara tak langsung ia tadi mengejek Akashi juga, keringatnya kembali bercucuran, kali ini sangat deras dari yang tadi sampai membuat sawah banjir.

Ia telah mempersiapkan batin-jiwa-raga karena sebenatar lagi ia akan tertusuk oleh gunting keramat milik mantan kapten _kisedai_.

1 detik..

2 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

60 detik..

120 detik..

240 detik..

3600 detik..

36000 detik..

360000 detik..

3600000000000 detik..

36 detik sebelum masehi :v

"HUWEEEE! BAPAK!" Akashi mewek dipojokan.

Mendengar ada suara _horror_ sekaligus dapat merusak gendang telinga tersebut, semua yang sedang terlelap segera bangun.

AoMidoMura langsung _speechless_ , _sweatdrop_ dan _jawdrop_ dan sakit mata dan sakit telinga dan _maag_ dan kutu dan sakit. Mereka bertiga serasa diterbangkan kedasar palung disamudra pasifik.

"Sei.. kenapa?" Kouki bangun dan segera menghampiri suami –psikopat– tersayangnya yang sedang mewek tersebut.

"Kouki, tadi aku mimpi Ueta- _chan_ , dia ngatain aku pendek, bocil, semampai –semeter pun tak sampai, dan yang lainnya, pokoknya dia ngejek-ngejek aku..HUWEE KOUKI!"

 _Sei, kau memang pendek, sadarlah, sayangku.._ , Kouki menghela nafas.

Ia memeluk suaminya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Sudah, sudah, jangan jadi kaya anak kecil gitu dong"

Akashi melepas pelukannya, "Minta _cucu_ , mama~" ucap Akashi sedikit diimut-imutin mirip anak yang minta susu sama ibunya.

Semua yang melihat itu langsung dilanda musibah ' **manusia gagal mengerti akan kehidupannya** '. (Musibah baru.)

"Ada _ava_ ini ada _ava_?" Aomine garuk-garuk kasurnya Ryouta.

Ryouta langsung pura-pura sedang bertelepon, "Ah, Sukijan? Sukirman? Sukimin?"

Murasakibara ngajak ngomong _poki_ , "Dedek- _chin_ ulalala syalala" Tatsuya pingsan.

" _Hawk eye_ , Uruguay, _Hawk eye_ , Uruguay, _Hawk eye_ , _H_ u **r** u _w_ _ **g**_ **u** a _y_ , _**H**_ _a_ _w_ _k_ Ur _u_ **g** _u_ _a_ _ **y**_ _ey_ _e_. _KITAKORE_!" Kazunari gagal niru pelawak Seirin.

Karena Kazunari gagal niru Izuki, komputer _author_ jadi pening dan migran _a.k.a_ eror –bingung mana yang harus di _underline_ , di _bolt_ , di _italic_ , di coret(?).

Midorima menggendong Kazunari sembari _breakdance_ pakai lagunya _MISS_ BAND ' **Yolandah'**.

Tetsuya dan Kagami jadi mbah dukun pakai _misdirection_ dan _vanishing drive_ , " **hamyah.. kaki kukuku kaki kuku kakak kaki kuku kakek kaki kakian kaki kaki kaki keki, amberegul, preketek preketek preketek~** " Tetsuya mulai memlafalkan matranya.

Kouki diam mendengar matra Tetsuya, _kaya bunyi petasan kena air.._

Akashi diam. _Sweatdrop_. _Speechless_.Sok imut.

"Ueta- _chan_ , dia memang pendek sayang. Kamu pinter _deh_." Kouki menghampiri anaknya dan mengacuhkan suaminya.

"HUWEEEEE!" Bayi besar-tapi-pendek menangis histeris. Lagi.

Murasakibara mengambil roti isi ramennya lalu menyumpal mulut Akashi dengan roti tersebut.

"Aka- _chin_ berisik, dedek- _chin_ lagi bobok."

 **SRET.**

"Dedek Akachi tidak boleh bawa benda tajam ya, bahaya." Aomine merebut gunting laknatnya.

Kagami dan Tetsuya mendekat lalu langsung menyembur Akashi dengan air yang telah mereka beri mantra tadi.

Akashi diam. Dia ter _bully_ dengan tidak elitnya.

Midorima meletakkan sesajen dipinggir Akashi, " _Lucky_ _Item_ mu- _nanodayo_."

Ryouta-Tatsuya-Kazunari-Kouki tidak ikutan karena tau, bahwa tindakan tersebut dapat membuat kaisar singa bangun dari tidur tampannya.

"Kalian.." Akashi mulai bersuara dengan nada _bokushi_ -nya.

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung KagaKuroMuraMido _dag dig dug ser_ (?).

".."

".."

 _Gawat, singanya bangun/-_ nodayo _._ , batin mereka serempak.

Tatapan Akashi yang tadinya tajam, sekarang melembut. Ia menghela nafas seakan ia pasrah.

 _Ada apa dengan dia_ , Aomine bingung melihat temannya.

" _ **Namaku cinta–**_ "

"Namamu Akashi Seijuurou, sayang, bukan cinta." Kouki _sweatdrop_.

"– _ **ketika kita bersama, berbagi rasa untuk selamanya–**_ "

"Mana ada 'berbagi rasa' yang ada 'berbagi gunting selamanya', dasar." Kagami menatap Akashi yang sedang berjalan dengan _slow motion_ ke jendela.

"Efeknya gitu amat- _ssu_ ," Ryouta menatap Akashi-yang-lagi-galau dengan jijik.

"– _ **namaku cinta ketika kita bersama, berbagi rasa sepanjang usia–**_ " Akashi melanjutkan nyanyian galaunya sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela.

" _ **Hingga tiba**_ _**saatnya aku pun melihat, cintaku berkhianat, cintaku berkhianat~**_ " Akashi merubah posisinya, sekarang ia bersender didinding dan ada efek angin sepoi-sepoi.

[ _Bihain de sin_ : Kazunari dan Kouki mengipasi Akashi dengan koran.]

" _ **Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi–**_ "

"Makanya kalau jalan _pake_ kaki. Jangan mata doang, _kaga_ bisa berdiri, _kan_? Haha sukurin sajalah," ucap Kagami acuh.

" – _ **aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam–**_ "

"Besok lagi kalau renang pakai pelampung aja, _udah_ tau pendek, masih aja maksa renang tanpa ban dan pelampung, tenggelem _kan_ , sukurin, Akashi- _kun_." Saran Tetsuya yang langsung menusuk kokoro Akashi.

Bukannya dihibur, Akashi malah semakin diolok-olok.

" _ **Aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang–**_ "

Ryouta melipat tanganya didada, "Salah sendiri _ga_ bawa kompas, _udah_ tau kecil-pendek gitu, masih aja pengen masuk kehutan tanpa bawa kompas dan peta- _ssu_ , jadi _ga_ bisa ditemuin sama Tim _SAR_."

Akashi semakin sakit hati dan galaunya jadi _ples ples_.

"– _ **aku tanpamu, butiran debu~**_ "

"Sapu _yuk_ , butiran debunya buang aja, mengotori ruangan." Kazunari meraih sapu.

 _Kokoro_ Akashi semakin teriris-iris, dimimpi dikatain 'pendek' sama anak, didunia nyata di _bully_ teman sendiri. Mantap sekali penyiksaan untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ kenapa teman-temanku jahat semua, apakah dulu hambamu ini sering menjahati mereka?" Akashi berdoa dengan tangisan merana-nelangsa.

"YA!" Jawab mereka semua –kec. Akashi.

" _Kami_ - _sama_ maafkan hambamu ini."

" _GA_ MAU!" Jawab mereka serempak lagi.

Kenapa malah mereka yang menjawab..

" _Kami_ - _sama_.. _Kami_ - _sama_ , ampuni aku..!" Akashi semakin nelangsa.

Aomine dan Kagami langsung ganti kostum, sekarang mereka pakai baju ala malaikat dari surga dan tak lupa mereka membawa tongkat peri harga 20 ribuan dipasar.

"Hei, _Baka_ shi Seijuurou.." Ucap Kagami dengan suara sok diberat-beratkan, padahal sudah berat.

"Akan kusihir kau jadi nenek moyang seorang pelaut." Aomine menyalakan lampu warna-warni di tongkat perinya.

Kagami memutar-mutarkan tongkat perinya diatas kepala Akashi, seakan tongkat itu benar-benar akan menyihir si kaisar gunting.

" _ **Simsalabim abrakadabrah, prok prok prok, dibantu yah dibantu~**_ " Kagami tertular virus prok prok milik pak taruno(?)

" _Akashi jadi batu tepuk tangan~_ "

 **PROK PROK PROK**

" _Akashi jadi katak tepuk tangan~_ "

 **PROK PROK PROK**

" _Akashi tebar gunting tepuk tangan~_ "

".."

".."

".."

Hening. Jangkrik enggan untuk bersuara.

" _Aho_ mine! Mana ada yang setuju kalau dia tebar gunting disini!" Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine yang asal nyanyi.

" _Ittai_!" Aomine merintih pelan, "Ya, kali aja disini ada yang tergila-gila sama guting Akashi."

Kagami menghela nafas kesal, "Mana ada, _Baka_!"

"Kalian, berhentilah mem _bully_ Akashi- _san_. Kasihan _loh_." Tatsuya bersuara.

Kagami dan Aomine menatap Tatsuya sebentar, "Nanti aja, jarang-jarangkan Akashi bisa di _bully_ begini." kata Aomine dengan seringai licik.

Tatsuya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lelah melihat kedua teman sepantarannya yang jahil itu, "Kalau dia mulai tebar gunting _ga_ tau _loh_ ya, aku tidak ikutan."

Kagami dan Aomine lanjut mem _bully_ Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kau itu pendek dan sadarilah tempatmu." Aomine berucap sembari memainkan tongkat perinya, ia memandang rendah Akashi.

"Karena dulu kau sering sekali berniat untuk membunuh kita dengan gunting ajaibmu itu, maka sekarang akan kukutuk kau jadi singa–"

 **PLAK.**

"JANGAN JADI SINGA- _NODAYO_!" Midorima menampar Kagami, "Kalau dia jadi singa, kita bisa mati semua, _Baka_ gami!"

Kagami mengelus pipinya yang panas akibat tamparan dari _tsundere_ ber _megane_ ini, "Aku lupa, maaf."

"Kalian, Ulangi!" teriak Kazunari seakan dia adalah sutradaranya.

Kagami dan Aomine mengulangnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kau itu pendek dan sadarilah tempatmu." Aomine berucap sembari memainkan tongkat perinya, ia memandang rendah Akashi.

"Karena dulu kau sering sekali berniat untuk membunuh kita dengan gunting ajaibmu itu, maka sekarang akan kukutuk kau jadi gunting–"

 **DUAG**

Murasakibara menendang Kagami.

"Jangan jadi gunting juga, Kaga- _chin_!" Murasakibara menatap tajam sahabat istrinya.

"ULANGI!" teriak Tetsuya ikutan jadi sutrada, "Wih, Tetsu- _chan_ ikutan.." Kazunari senang sendiri.

Aomine dan Kagami mengulang adegan tadi. Lagi.

"Akashi Seijuurou, kau itu pendek dan sadarilah tempatmu." Aomine berucap sembari memainkan tongkat perinya, ia memandang rendah Akashi.

"Karena dulu kau sering sekali berniat untuk membunuh kita dengan gunting ajaibmu itu, maka sekarang akan kukutuk kau jadi banteng–"

 **DUAG DUAG**

Kagami dan Aomine tertendang oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima.

"Oi kenapa aku kena juga, Midorima, Murasakibara! _Teme_!" Aomine memegangi perutnya.

Kagami sudah tepar tak sadarkan diri, dua kali dia kena tendangan titan _plus_ tamparan dan tendangan dari sang tsundere bermegane.

Kagami sudah tak kuat.

"Taiga- _kun_ , jangan mati dulu! Matinya nanti saja, kalau sudah bayar listrik, pajak, rumah sakit dan lain-lain!" Tetsuya mengguncang tubuh Kagami.

".." Kagami sudah benar-benar ingin bunuh diri didalam pingsan _zone_ -nya.

 _Untung dulu_ ga _jadi nikah sama Tetsu._ , batin Aomine lega.

 _Untung_ ga _jadi naksir Tetsuyacchi._ , batin Ryouta senang.

Melihat kejadian aneh itu, Kouki pingsan sendiri diatas kasur.

Diam beberapa detik.

Diam beberapa menit.

Diam beberapa ja–

"Daiki, Taiga, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, Kazunari, Tetsuya.."

 _Eh, suara apa itu, kok aku jadi merinding gini ya._ , batin Kagami dalam pingsannya.

"Wih, aku gemeteran- _ssu_ " Ryouta melihat tanganya yang gemeteran hebat setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Kaya namaku gitu–Daiki, haha." Aomine celingukan.

" _Poki_ mana _poki_ ~" Murasakibara pura-pura acuh, padahal kakinya sudah mulai gemeteran hebat.

".." Tetsuya kabur pakai _misdirection_.

" _Lucky_ _item_ hari ini, guling, aku sudah membawanya- _nodayo_." Midorima melirik kesamping kanan-kiri, _aku pasti selamat-_ nodayo _._

Entah dari mana, Akashi sudah muncul ditengah-tengah mereka dan sedang membawa gunting, "Aku tadi merasa kalian mem _bully_ dan mengolokku."

Kagami sadar, "Ah, kau salah sangka mungkin." Ia menyenggol Aomine.

"Ahaha, iya, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu, Akashi." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Akashi mengeluarkan seringai, "Kenapa aku jadi basah begini? Padahal aku sadar kalau aku sedari tadi didalam ruangan ini."

"Mungkin, Akashi- _kun_ kehujanan, tadi awan mendungnya masuk kamar kok." Tetsuya ngomong asal.

Ada suaranya tapi orangnya tidak tau dimana orangnya–Kagami Tetsuya.

"Aka- _chin_ mulai lapar~"

"Jangan mengada-ada, Akashi, itu tidak baik- _nanodayo_."

"Akashi kau mungkin lelah."

"Iya, Kazu _cchi_ bener, Akashi _cchi_ mulai lelah- _ssu_ "

Akashi ber-oh ria.

Mereka berdoa dalam hati semoga hari ini tidak terjadi pembantaian masal disini.

Kaki dan tangan serta tubuh mereka semua gemeteran dengan dahsyat, perut mereka mulai gejolak, mules melanda mereka.

 **WUSHH WUSHH WUSHH**

Gunting merah mulai berterbangan, Aomine dan Kagami selalu kena duluan.

"Matilah kalian semua! Berani-beraninya kalian mem _bully_ ku!"

Akashi semakin semangat melempari guting kearah Murasakibara Midorima Kazunari dan Ryouta.

Jangan tanya dimana Tetsuya, dia _kan_ sudah pergi dari tadi pakai _misdirection_.

"KYYAAA~"

Mereka semua berlarian mengelilingi rumah sakit ini, sampai-sampai ada yang sembunyi diwarteg sambil pesan es the manis dan nasi bungkus satu.

Ada juga yang langsung nyamar jadi banci dilampu merah sambil ngamen.

" _ **Aku tak mau, dikalau aku dimadu…-**_ _ssu_ "

"Ryouta!" Akashi menebar gunting kebanci jadi-jadian tersebut, yang ternyata adalah Ryouta.

"KYAA! AMPUN- _SSU_!"

Mereka kejar-kejaran dilampu merah, pengguna motor dan mobil serta pengamen lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat manusia merah-kuning berlarian tak jelas, _mereka kenapa.._

"Bu, nasi bungkusnya tambah satu ya, _munch_.. _munch_.."

Yah, anak titan ini malah makan diwarteg.

"Atsushi, mati kau!"

 **JLEB**

Murasakibara tertusuk gunting Akashi, dia menyudahi kehidupannya didunia yang kejam dan mengerikan ini.

U _ntung nasi bungkusnya sudah siap, jadi nanti aku_ ga _kelaperan deh~_ , Murasakibara terkapar dilantai sembari memeluk nasi bungkusnya.

Midorima jualan tahu bakso gadungan, namanya pun disamarkan, sebut saja dia mawar-melati-semuanya-indah- _nodayo_.

"Tahu baksonya 3 juta dong."

Midorima tercekat, ia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Aku baru saja pesan…."

 _Mampus._

"..,Shintarou."

Midorima langsung melarikan diri, "UWAAA!"

Akashi menyeringai, "Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, Shintarou!"

 **WUSHH. JLEB.**

"Ka-Kazunari–"

Midorima terkapar ditrotoar.

Akashi menatap sekelilingnya, "Sekarang, dimana si pengguna _hawk_ _eye_ itu?"

" _ **Satu jam saja, kutelah bisa cintai kamu kamu kamu..hatiku~**_ "

Sebuah konser dadakan ditengah jalan.

Ah, ternyata Kazunari menyamar menjadi Charliez estehduagelas.

"Kazunari."

"Kalian luar biasa..Yo~" Kazunari gagal parodiin vokalis peterper.

 **JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Akashi langsung menebar gunting kearah Kazunari dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran.

 **WUSH DUAG**

Akashi tertimpa tong.

Dia pingsan dengan kepala yang senut-senut karena tercium oleh tong tadi.

Itu tadi adalah ulang Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya.

 _Nah_ , pada akhirnya, mereka tak sadarkan diri mereka semua, _author_ juga ikutan pingsan di tempat pembuangan sampah akhir.

Seharusnya ini _chapter_ yang diisi oleh sukacita keluarga baru Murasakibara tetapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini..

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

WAH MAAF SUDAH TELAT _APDET_.

Yang ini garing banget karena saya mulai bingung,

Maaf sudah buat kecewa kalian yang menunggu MuraHimu, tapi untuk suasana keluarga baru MuraHimu akan ada dichap depan, doakan semoga saya bisa meng- _update_ dengan cepat. Terima kasih kalian semua.. kalian sungguh luar biasa ~.~

Maaf jika terlalu banyak kekurangan di ff ini ^^

* * *

.

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpoi** ; **jameela** ; **Kise** **Kairi** ; **Aisyah283** ; **HikarinRin23** ; **nyaneenia** ; **and You..**


	13. Promise

Murasakibara Atsushi melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju rumah sakit.

Udara dingin menyapa kulitnya dengan lembut, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin, musim dimana Murasakibara Atsushi akan memulai hidup baru dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Anak pertamanya baru saja lahir kemarin, lebih tepatnya 4 hari sebelumnya, sebelum ada kejadian 'Akashi si kaisar gunting sejati ter- _bully_ dengan eloknya'.

Atas persetujuan dari _otou_ - _san_ dan _okaa_ - _san_ serta _mommy_ _and_ _daddy_ -nya, ia memberikan nama, Murasakibara Rio.

Murasakibara paling benci dengan berjalan kaki –sebenarnya– tetapi apa daya, ban mobilnya meletus bak balon hijau ( _ **read: botjor; bocor; butjur.**_ )

"Hh"

Ia sesekali menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya agar mendapatkan sedikit , ia sangat benci jika dingin-dingin begini ia disuruh keluar dari ruangan.

"Higu- _chin_ pakai ledakin bakso didapur, _sih_.."

Ya, salah satu karyawan di restoran Murasakibara telah membuat sebuah kesalahan hingga membuat sang pemilik restoran harus hinggap disana beberapa jam–sekitar 48 jam atau bisa kita sebut 2 hari.

Karyawan itu dengan jeniusnya membuat bakso yang entah diberi apa, pokoknya, itu bisa meledak bagaikan petasan.

Murasakibara bingung dengan apa yang ada dipikiran karyawannya tersebut itu, ia ingin bertanya tetapi ia malas, ia sibuk mencicipi beberapa kue manis yang ada direstorannya.

Setelah sekian kilometer kaki jenjangnya melangkah, akhirnya ia sampai juga dirumah sakit.

Ia memberi nama 'Rumah Sakit berisinya kolaborasi _kisedai_ dan ukenya yang _ga_ jelas bin _absurd_ -bikin ancur gedung dan juga bisa bikin yang sakit jadi sembuh, sembuh jadi gila, bikin eneg, bikin mual, dan bikin ikutan gila dan yang galau jadi _absurd_ dan yang _absurd_ tambah gila, dan bikin diare yang dahsyat, dan serangan jantung dan–'

"Ah, _udah_. Namanya kepanjangan." Murasakibara debat dengan batinnya sendiri.

Saat memasuki halaman depan rumah sakit, ada yang ganjal disini, bau ini cukup menyengat baginya, dengan mantap ia melangkah masuk.

".."

Beberapa perawat rumah sakit menunduk sedih.

Murasakibara cuek, ia tetap melangkah menuju kamar yang berisi kisedai yang sekarang hampir menjadi tempat reuni mereka dan juga tempat terjadinya tebar gunting-praktek dukun gadungan-tempat konser gagal-dan masih banyak lagi.

Semakin dekat dengan ruangannya, semakin ramai dan hawa duka semakin mencekat.

Ia melirik kanan kirinya, ada adiknya si _tsundere_ –Midorima Shinka beserta keluarganya, ada Ayah dan Ibu Aomine-Kise berserta Shota, ada keluarga Takao.

Mereka semua menunduk ketika melihatnya, tetapi ia tetap cuek seperti tadi, walaupun dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

Semakin dekat, ia melihat keluarga besar Kagami-Kuroko dan Tetsuya yang sedang menggendong bayi.

 _Apa karena aku terlalu lama mendekam di dapur restoran, aku jadi tidak tau kapan Kuro-_ chin _melahirkan, ah jangan-jangan dia pakai_ misdirection _..?_

Tetsuya yang biasanya menyapa pun kali ini hanya diam menunduk, berpura-pura tak melihat Murasakibara.

Semakin dekat, ia melihat keluarga Akashi-Furihata, ibu Furihata sedang menggendong Ueta.

 _Kenapa para dedek-_ chin _ada diluar, sebenarnya ada ap–_

Seumur-umur, ia tak pernah sakit mata, entah itu rabun jauh, rabun dekat, rabun jauh dekat dihati, ia sama sekali tidak menderita penyakit mata apapun itu.

Tetapi sekarang ia melihat, melihat dalam ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk ritual tebar gunting merah, bukan berisi para kisedai yang sedang _absurd_ melainkan mereka semua sedang tertunduk sendu dan jangan lupakan Ryouta yang sudah menangis histeris dipelukan suaminya.

Ia melihat _mommy_ _and_ _daddy_ serta kedua orang tuanya sedang menangis histeris seperti teman kuningnya itu.

"Tat- _chin_.."

"Atsushi,"

Ia melangkah mendekat kesebuah ranjang yang sedang mereka kelilingi, "Kenapa..dia?"

"Atsu- _chan_ , dengarkan _kaa_ - _san_.."

Telapak tangan ibu Murasakibara menangkup pipinya, seakan memberikan isyarat pada anak tingginya untuk menatapnya sekarang.

"Rio- _chin_.."

Murasakibara meneteskan air mata.

"Atsu- _chan_ … ikhlaskan..ya.." Ibunya tak kuat untuk berbicara.

Air mata Murasakibara masih terjun bebas dari matanya, kali ini semakin deras.

Ia merasa badannya seperti dipeluk, ah iya, seseorang bersurai hitam memeluknya dan menangis.

".."

Murasakibara semakin tak kuasa, ia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat lalu menangis.

"Tat- _chin_.."

"Iklaskan dia, Atsushi…!"

Seseorang bersurai hitam itu menangis semakin histeris, " _Mommy_.."

"Iklaskan anakku, Tatsuya untuk pulang kerumah Bapa…hiks.."

.

.

* * *

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

Murasakibara Tatsuya, meninggal karena pendarahan yang sangat parah sampai tak tertolong, pukul 14.30 waktu setempat pada hari selasa.

Ia meninggalkan kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi didunia ini selain keluarganya, ia meninggalkan Atsushi dan Rio.

Rio masih berumur hari, tetapi ia sudah ditinggalkan oleh ibunya.

Midorima Shintarou lupa dengan _tsundere_ akutnya, ia hampir sujud minta maaf didepan keluarga Murasakibara, ia menangis minta maaf karena tak bisa menolong Tatsuya.

Untung saja, keluarga Murasakibara mencegahnya untuk bersujud, bahkan Murasakibara-nya sendiri berkata kalau itu bukan salahnya, mungkin memang sudah menjadi kehendak Kami-sama.

Selang 1 minggu semenjak meninggalnya Tatsuya, ia mengurus Rio sendiri, terkadang dibantu oleh para uke _kisedai_ , karena _mommy_ - _daddy_ ada di Amerika dan ayah-ibunya yang rumahnya sangat jauh–luar kota– dari rumahnya jadi ia hanya bisa meminta bantuan dari temannya yang terdekat.

Pembantu dirumah juga ada, tetapi pembantu itu hanya khusus untuk membantu bersih-bersih dan memasak saja.

Murasakibara berjanji tidak akan pernah menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya pada _baby_ _sitter_ , ia akan mendidik, membesarkan dan merawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tetapi repot juga jika harus merawatnya sendirian, ia terkadang mengandalkan teman terdekatnya, paling sering ia meminta bantuan Kouki karena rumah mereka cukup berdekatan.

"Murasakibara- _san_ , tolong rapikan tempat tidurnya, Rio- _chan_ sudah terlelap."

Kouki memeperlakukan Rio seperti memperlakukan Ueta- _chan_ , memberi kasih sayang ibu.

.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu, Murasakibara- _san_." Kouki tersenyum dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa memberi tahu kami, nanti kami akan membantu lagi, Atsushi."

Akashi melenggang pergi sembari menggendong Ueta.

" _Arigatou_ ~"

Murasakibara merasa beruntung memiliki teman yang baik seperti mereka, ya walaupun salah satu dari mereka itu sangat kejam-suka tebar gunting, tetapi terkadang juga ia menunjukkan sisi baiknya.

TERKADANG. Lebih banyak KEJAMnya.

Hari sudah malam juga, ia ingin sekali tidur tetapi beberapa hari ini jika ia menutup matanya, bayangan senyum Tatsuya muncul dalam benaknya.

Ia merasa bersalah karena detik-detik kematian Tatsuya, ia tak ada disana, ia sibuk direstoran.

Sebenarnya ia sudah dihubungi tetapi karena ponsel Murasakibara pakai ada acara kecemplung adonan roti sehingga membuatnya tutup usia, ia jadi tidak tau jika Tatsuya meninggal.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sangat luas itu tetapi hanya dihuni oleh satu orang, ah tidak, semenjak ide aneh Ryouta terlontar, kasur bayi anaknya jadi pindah dikamarnya.

Wajah tenang Rio saat tertidur sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Tatsuya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Rio- _chin_." Ia mengecup dahi anaknya pelan.

.

Waktu terus berberjalan tiada henti.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun.

Murasakibara baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 tahun, padahal menurut Murasakibara, baru saja kemarin ia memakaikan popok pada Rio masa sekarang sudah besar saja.

"Ri- _chan_ , _otanjoubi_..!" suara anak perempuan berambut merah cukup keras sehingga membuat Rio menutup telinganya.

"Ueta, jangan keras-keras dong, sakit telingaku nih!"

Bukannya minta maaf, Akashi Ueta –anak perempuan tersebut malah tersenyum senang.

"Rio, _otanjoubi_ _omedetou_!"

"Uwaa, kado yang darimu besar sekali, Shota."

Kado dari Aomine Shota cukup besar dan cukup berat juga bagi Rio, "Iya dong, ini usul dari ayahku."

" _Arigatou_ , Shota."

Setelah ia mengoper kado itu pada ayahnya, ia kembali tempatnya semula, didepan kue ulang tahunnya yang sudah terpotong-potong.

" _Otanjoubi_ , Rio- _chan_ /Rio.." si anak kembar menjabat kedua tangan Rio dengan semangat.

"..eh tapi, bukan berarti aku benar-benar mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, ini hanya karena disuruh oleh kaa-san saja." Midorima Zurou melipat tangannya didada.

" _Tsundere_ ~"

Bisik mereka semua bebarengan.

"Memang Mido- _chin_ banget ya.. _munch_.. _munch_.." Murasakibara menyenggol si _tsundere_ -tua sembari mengunyah _poki_ -nya.

Midorima hanya diam dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya, Zu- _chan_ besok _gede_ -nya jadi kaya Shin- _chan_." Kata Kazunari.

"Mengidap _tsundere_ akut." Si dim dan si alis bacang bersuara erempak.

"Kurang ajar kalian!"

Midorima, Kagami dan Aomine kejar-kejar didalam rumah Murasakibara.

Anak-anak sekalian pada _sweatdrop_.

Acara makan malam bersama kisedai and family berjalan dengan lancar dan damai sejahtera, tetapi ada sedikit kendala, Murasakibara dan Rio sempat berebut makan.

Selesai makan malam, para tamu permisi pulang.

"Lumayan ya, Pa, kita dapet makan malam gratis dan enaknya _puol_."

"Iya nak, _ga_ rugi kita datang kerumahnya ya, besok kita minta makan lagi yuk.."

Anak dan ayah yang sama-sama bersurai merah gelap berbisik ria.

"Taiga- _kun_ jangan mengajarkan hal yang aneh pada anak kita." Tetsuya menyikut perut Kagami.

"Ajaranku baik, tidak sesat."

"Ih"

Melihat kedua orang tuanya yang malah berantem, si anak hanya terkekeh geli.

Dari kejauhan, Rio melihat mereka semua, Ueta di gendong oleh ayahnya dan menggandeng tangan ibunya, Shota digandeng oleh kedua orang tuanya, Shirou-Zurou juga bergandengan sepanjang jalan kenangan.

"Ayah, aku juga mau digandeng sama Ibu"

 **DEG**

Mustahil, mengingat Tatsuya tak bisa dibangkitkan.

"Rio- _chin_ , apa kau tidak senang jika ayah menggandengmu?" Murasakibara menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," Rio menarik nafas, "hanya saja, jika ada ibu, pasti suasana rumah jadi akan lebih hidup, begitu yah.."

Murasakibara mengacak rambut anaknya, "Sudah, sudah, saatnya tidur, besok kau harus sekolah."

"Aku mau tidur dengan ayah lagi, kaya waktu masih kecil dulu.."

"Hmm, baiklah"

Murasakibara menggendong anaknya.

Selama tujuh tahun ia membina anaknya dengan baik, tidak mengijinkan hal-hal buruk hinggap disekitar anaknya.

Selalu melindunginya dalam hal apapun, Murasakibara belajar rela jika anaknya mengambil snack kesayangannya.

Murasakibara akan selalu menjaga, melindungi dan merawat Rio dengan sebaik-baiknya, itulah janjinya pada Murasakibara Tatsuya.

* * *

.

Tengah malam,

 _Ugh, lapar~_

Murasakibara bangun dari kasurnya dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Rio, ia hendak menuju ke dapur untuk mencari makan.

Ia melirik lemari tempat ia menyimpan _snack_ nya, ia berjalan mendekat dan membukanya lalu mengambil 3 kripik bungkus keripik kentang, ukuran jumbo.

Ia makan didepan televisi dalam diam.

".."

Selesai ia makan, ia berjalan ke kulkas untuk mengambil minum, ia hanya meminum setengah gelas.

".."

Ia kembali ke depan televisi, menatapnya malas, seperti biasa. Tontonnannya tak cukup menarik, membuatnya semakin digrogoti oleh kebosanan.

Murasakibara menghela nafasnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan kembali tidur lagi.

Saat hendak menaiki tangga, ia melihat Rio sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah tangga sembari membawa gulingnya, "Ayah.."

Murasakibara tercekat, "..Ayo tidur."

 **DEG DEG**

Murasakibara menatap Rio lekat-lekat, ah bukan, dimatanya bukanlah wajah Rio yang terlihat tetapi wajah Tatsuya.

Murasakibara untuk kesekian kali menangisi almarhum istrinya, dengan cepat ia berlari kearah anaknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Anak ini sangat mirip dengan ibunya, semuanya mirip, ia duplikat Murasakibara Tatsuya.

Semua ingatan masa lalunya terbesit lagi,

Dimana saat ia membuka lemari makanannya dan mengambil beberapa cemilan, lalu memakannya didepan televisi,

" _ **Atsushi, kau itu jangan kebiasaan makan cemilan di tengah malah begini, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, terlalu banyak bahan pengawetnya dan makan dimalah hari juga tidak baik."**_

" _ **Iya,.. iya.."**_

 _ **Tatsuya mengomel dan Murasakibara sedikit cemberut.**_

" _ **Atsushi, habiskan air mineralnya, kalau habis makan cemilan seperti keripik tadi kau harus minum banyak, agar michinnya larut, jangan minuman yang dingin, minum air hangat lebih baik."**_

" _ **Tat-**_ **chin** _ **, air hangat enaknya buat mandi, kalau diminum kurang enak."**_

" _ **Atsushi, menurut saja, demi masa depanmu."**_

" _ **Ihh.."**_

Tangis Murasakibara semakin menjadi-jadi, Rio menepuk-nepuk punggung ayahnya pelan.

" _ **Atsuhi, ayo tidur.." Tatsuya berdiri ditengah-tengah tangga, ia menunggu suaminya kembali dari dapur.**_

Semua ingatan tentang Tatsuya, terulang dimemori otaknya, bagaimana Tatsuya tersenyum dan bagaimana muka damai Tatsuya saat pergi meninggalkan dunia ini juga.

Murasakibara melepaskan pelukannya dan terduduk disalah satu anak tangga, ia menatap anak semata wayangnya, _benar-benar Tat-_ chin _.._

Rio tersenyum kalem dan sesekali menghapus air mata ayahnya, "Ayah kangen sama ibu ya?"

"..aku juga kok, walaupun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung, aku tak tau ibu itu aslinya seperti apa, tetapi baru saja aku memimpikannya."

Murasakibara tercengang, "Ibu bilang, kalau ayah adalah ayah yang paling beruntung karena pernah punya ibu dan karena ayah punya aku didunia ini, ayah adalah manusia yang paling keren dan tangguh menurut ibu.."

Lagi, Murasakibara meneteskan air matanya, anaknya bercerita dengan polosnya tentang mimpinya barusan.

"Ibu selalu sayang dengan ayah dan aku, ibu selalu mendoakan untuk kebahagian kita, ayah selalu rindu dengan ibu, ibu juga selalu rindu dengah ayah, ibu selalu dan akan terus mendoakan kita, lalu selesai ibu berbicara, ayah datang lalu kita pergi berjalan-jalan bersama, ayah tau..?"

Air mata Rio mulai menggenang,

"..Ibu menggandeng tanganku, ayah juga menggandeng tanganku, sama seperti harapanku saat aku di ' _Make a Wish_ ' tadi, permintaanku dikabulkan, aku bahagia, sangat bahagia…hiks"

Rio mulai terisak dan Murasakibara membawanya dedalam pelukannya kembali,

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibu, aku ingin memeluknya.."

"Sudahlah, ibumu sudah bahagia disana.."

Rio menangis sejadi-jadi didalam pelukan sang ayah.

Arigatou _, Tat-_ chin _sudah mau mengunjungi mimpi anakmu dan mengabulkan permintaannya pada hari ulang tahunnya._

Murasakibara menggendong Rio, "Sudah jangan menangis, ayo kembali tidur."

Mereka menuju kamarnya dan mulai melanjutkan acara tertidur yang sempat terganggu itu, Murasakibara akan selalu mengingat janjinya pada Tatsuya, selalu dan terus mengingatan.

Ia berharap Rio bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik seperti ibunya, sopan dan kalem.

.

* * *

THE END

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _canda ah, canda.._**

.

"..kibara- _kun_!"

".." _suara siapa itu? kaya suaranya Kuro-_ chin _.._

"Atsushi.."

".." _eh? Suaranya Akashi?_

"Atsushi..!"

".." _suara Tat-chi–EH?_

 **DEG**

"Atsushi, kau tidak mau bangun? Tidak mau makan malam?!"

Murasakibara bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, itu suara Tatsuya.

"Atsushi bangun atau kubunuh kau disini."

Murasakibara membuka matanya seketika dan segera bangkit berdiri, "Tat-chin!"

"Apa? Kenapa?" Tatsuya bingung sendiri.

Akashi dan yang lainnya menatap si titan ungu dengan tatapan _lu_ -kenapa- _cuy_ -?

"Cuma mimpi.." Murasakibara lemas ketika, "Memang tadi Atsushi mimpi apa?"

Murasakibara kira tadi beneran ternyata hanya mimpi, ah pantas saja ia mimpi buruk, kemarin kan barusan dirajam gunting sama Akashi jadi maklumlah kalau mimpi buruk gini.

 _Gunting pembawa_ nightmare _._

"Sudahlah, ayo makan, semua menunggumu, Atsushi."

Murasakibara menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, Aomine masih item, Kagami masih bercabang, Ryouta masih cerewet, Kazunari juga masih sama belah tengah, Akashi masih sama guntingnya, Kouki masih kalem, Midorima masih tsundere ber-megane, Tatsuya masih cantik, Tetsuya masih sama seperti biasa ga-ngerti-dia-dimana, dan–

 _Aku masih jadi titan ungu_ moe _-_ moe

Seketika jangkrik jadi pingsan semua, jadi tidak ada yang mau meng-krik lagi.

Para dedek-dedek bayi juga masih tidur dengan damainya di keranjang bayi masing-masing.

"Atsushi ayo makan."

Murasakibara menatap ayam goreng yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka, ini ceritanya kisedai lagi makan bersama.

Mereka makan dengan lahap, paling lahap Murasakibara dan Kagami, hampir saja Kagami diinjek sama Murasakibara jika ia tak mengalah dan memberikan ayam goreng terakhir untuk si titan habis bangun tidur langsung kelaparan itu.

Makan malam dengan canda tawa seperti biasa, tau lah yang mulai bicara siapa, ya pastu Kazunari dan Ryouta yang kalau ngomong mirip sama ibu-ibu _rempong_ di komplek sekitar. (?)

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Gatau maksudnya sama _chapter_ ini apa, saya gatau, jadi bagi yang tidak mengerti mohon untuk tidak menanyakan inti dari cerita ini pada _author_ oke, karena saya sudah mulai lapar :v (?)

Ide _chapter_ ini berawal dari dengerin lagi ' **LAST STARDUST – Aimer'** , padahal saya gatau artinya apaan ._.

Kalau ini garing ya maaf, kalau _typo_ banyak ya maaf, kalau _absurd_ _ga_ jelas bikin pusing ya maaf juga~

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^

.

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpoi** ; **jameela** ; **Kise** **Kairi** ; **Aisyah283** ; **HikarinRin23** ; **nyaneenia** ; **Murakichi** ; **and You..**


	14. OWARI

_**ZzZZzZzzZZzZZzzzZzzzZzZZZzzzzzzzzZzZZZZZZzzzZ**_

 _ **RrRRRrRRrRRRRRrrrrrrRRrrRRRRRRrrrrrRrRRRrrrRRrrRrRRrrr**_

 _ **AaaAAAaaaAAAAaAaAaaaAAaAAAaaaa**_

".."

Apa-apaan yang diatas?

Ternyata itu suara kelam yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh hawa suram milik Kagami.

Manusia beralis cabang itu tengah meratapi nasibnya, nasib mempunyai istri yang sedang mengandung dan makin hari ia makin menjadi-jadi – _absurd_.

Lihatlah, Tetsuya –istrinya– mau kerumah sakit aja ribetnya luar biasa, pakai acara beli sepatu ninja seperti di fandom sebelah, lalu ia mengucir surai birunya menjadi _twintail_ , dan yang terakhir ia memakai daster _pink_ bunga-bunga, ah tambah satu lagi, dia membawa tongkat peri yang menyala-nyala.

Tak hanya dia yang ber- _absurd_ ria, Kagami Taiga pun juga terseret kedalam ke- _absurd_ -annya, hari ini ia menggunakan celana basket tim Seirin dan atasannya ia menggunakan kemeja putih plus dasi hitam.

Dengan _pede_ -nya, Tetsuya menamai hari ini ' _ **Creative**_ _ **Day**_ **'**

 _Kreatif dari mananya, oi?!_

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Tetsuya menggumamkan sebuah lagu favoritnya, ya kalian taukan lagu yang berlirik kamu dimana dengan siapa semalam berbuat apa.

Samar-samar Kagami mendengar lirik lagu yang digumamkan sang istri dan hawa suramnya bertambah pekat.

"Taiga- _kun_ , aku merasa didalam sini suram sekali."

 _Ya, itu karena lagu yang kau nyanyikan barusan membuatku semakin suram hari ini._

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Tetsuya minta gendong pada Kagami, katanya perutnya berat dan dia akan lelah kalau harus berjalan sampai ruang inap teman-temannya.

Kagami hanya menurut saja, dari pada ia harus kena marah dari sang ratu dari Kerajaan Barat Utara Selatan Pasifik Raya Berjaya.

"Taiga- _kun_ , tolong masuk _zone_ ya, biar cepat sampai."

 _Gimana mau masuk_ zone _tadi pagi aja_ ga _dikasih sarapan, yang ada mati sebelum masuk_ zone _._

"Taiga- _kun_ cepetan pakai _zone_ , atau mau kupanggilkan Akashi- _kun_ agar ia memberi _WiFi Zone_ padamu?" tanya Tetsuya dengan muka datar.

Kagami sedikit menahan tawa, "Tak perl–"

"Ah, iya lupa, Taiga- _kun_ _kan_ ahlinya masuk _zone_ sampai kakak-adik- _zone_ pun dimasuki."

 **JLEB**

Gara-gara virus _zone_ yang paling berbahaya itu, ia dan orang yang menjadi 'kakak'nya saat di Amerika –yang sekarang menjadi istri si titan ungu– terjebak didalamnya selama beberapa tahun dan tidak pernah bisa bersatu.

Karena terlalu lelah tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya, Kagami memutuskan untuk bersekolah ke Jepang dan berniat _move on_ darinya.

Saat Kagami berhasil, ia malah bertemu dengan 'kakak'nya itu lagi dan langsung jadi musuh dalam pertandingan basket pula.

"Suramnya~" Tetsuya terkekeh nista.

Kami _-_ sama, _hari_ _ini aku ingin sekali menceburkan Tetsuya disumur._

Dengan kesal dan menggumamkan sejuta sumpah serapahnya, Kagami membawa istrinya menuju keruang inap _kisedai_.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

* * *

.

" _OHAYOU MINNA_ ~"

Tetsuya membuka pintu ruang inap dengan wajah bersinar tetapi tetap datar.

"Oha–ppfft–pakaian macam apa itu–ppfftt" Kazunari menahan geli.

Kouki tersenyum miris melihat teman seperjuangannya, "O.. _Oha_.. _you_ ~"

Tatsuya tersenyum terpaksa dan miris, "O- _Ohayou_ Tetsuya- _san_."

AkaMidoAoMura dan ditambah Ryouta langsung jongkok membentuk lingkaran dipojokan, mereka tertawa geli pada pasangan yang baru saja muncul itu.

"Fufufu, pakaiannya bikin ngakak- _ssu_."

"Kagami ikutan gila- _nodayo_."

"Mereka kaya pasangan yang kabur dari RSJ–ppffttt"

"Kaga- _chin_ dan Kuro- _chin_ mukanya _ga_ nguatin~"

Mereka memandang pasangan Kagami itu dengan geli, mereka semua menahan tawa.

"Shintarou, tolong carikan aku gunting merah, hari ini aku sedang ingin menabur–ppfftt"

".."

 _Huh?_

 _Apa?_

 _Menabur-_ ssu _?_

 _Nabur benih padi-_ nodayo _?_

"A-Akashi, aku tidak membawa gunting- _nodayo_ " jawab Midorima takut-takut.

Ryouta dan Murasakibara meneguk ludah.

"Jangan gunting teruslah Akashi, ganti yang lebih lembut, contohnya–"

"Pisau daging warna merah? Oke, carikan aku pisau itu Daiki."

 _HAH?_ PISO _DADING,_ LU _MAU BUNUH KITA SEMUA, HAH?!_ , Aomine mencak-mencak dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka semua merasa aura gelap mendekat,

"Kalian semua.."

"Akashi- _kun_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ , Ryouta- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_ , apakah kalian membicarakan kita barusan?" Tetsuya menatap mereka datar tetapi dimatanya tersirat tatapan iblis yang haus akan jiwa manusia.

Mereka semua langsung diam dan menunduk bersalah.

Ya, mereka semua, Akashi pun ikut andil dalam acara 'diam-menunduk bersalah'.

" _Sumimasen_ ~ _Sumimasen_ ~" AkaMidoAoMuraRyouta bersujud minta pengampuan.

Kouki, Kazunari dan Tatsuya _sweatdrop_ besar-besaran.

Lagi seru-serunya merah kuning hijau biru–dim– ungu sujud minta maaf,

"Taiga- _kun_ …"

"Hnn."

"Aku mau melahirkan. Ini mules sekali."

Kagami dan yang lainnya terkejut setengah mati–

 _Huh? Mules? Tetsu mukanya datar-datar aja._

"Eh, SERIUS?"

"Iya, beneran ini sakit sekali." Tetsuya memegangi perutnya.

Kagami kelabakan, "Midorima! MIDORIMA!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak- _nanodayo_! Aku didepanmu, walaupun muka Kuroko tidak menyakinkan tetapi bawa saja dia keruang operasi, aku akan bersiap dahulu."

Kagami dengan cekatan menggendong Tetsuya.

"Taiga, aku sudah menyalakan _hotspot_ _zone_ milikku, gunakan itu agar cepat sampai keruang operasi."

 **KRIK**

 **KRIK**

Saking majunya jaman, sekarang _zone_ pun ada _hotspot_ -nya.

Canggih sekali ya, pemirsa sekalian, _author_ tercengang.

Kagami menatap datar Akashi yang sedang tersenyum malaikat bak malaikat pencabut nyawa, "Mm, Akashi terima kasih, itu tidak perlu, aku bisa masuk _zone_ sendiri." Kagami langsung ngacir keruang operasi.

Akashi ter-jleb dengan elitnya, ia tetap tersenyum malaikat –kali ini malaikat pencabut nyawa baru saja terpeleset dikamar mandi.

.

Kagami ditemani oleh Kouki serta Kazunari, menunggu Tetsuya selesai operasi.

"Tetsuya.."

Kagami keringat dingin dan tidak tenang.

"Kagami tenanglah, Tetsuya akan baik-bai–"

"TETSU- _KUUNN_!" Momoi Satsuki berlari kearah mereka dengan hebohnya dan Hanamiya hanya mengikutinya sembari menutup telinganya.

Momoi mendekat pada Kagami, "Kagamin, bagaimana keadaan Tetsu-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah selesai? Apa dia sudah keluar? Apa–"

Belum selesai Momoi mengajukan pertanyaannya yang beruntun pada Kagami, Hanaminya sudah membekap mulutnya, "Satsu, kau ini berisik sekali, kau tak melihat wajah bodoh milik Kagami saat mendengarkan pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Oi! Aku tidak punya wajah bodoh, Hanamia- _teme_!" Kagami tak terima.

"Tapi tadi Kagami emang lagi masa muka bodoh kok." bukannya membela teman, Kouki malah menjatuhkannya.

Ketularan virus Akashi _nih_ , suka nindas.

"Iya, cengo _ga_ elit gitu," Kazunari ikut mengejek.

Hanamiya terkekeh geli karena tak ada yang mendukung Kagami, _rasakan itu alis cabang._

Momoi memukul-mukul tangan Hanamiya agar ia mau melepaskan bekapannya, "mmm mm mm m!"

"Momoi kau bicara apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Mmm mm mmmmm m mmmm!"

"Ohh, aku tak mengerti bahasamu, maaf."

Demi Neptunus, Momoi ingin sekali menendang laki-laki yang sifatnya mirip dengan Dai- _chan_ -nya.

Hanamiya masih tidak melepaskan bekapannya, "A-Ano, ku-kulihat Momoi- _san_ susah bernafas jadi mungkin Ha-Hanamiya- _san_ bisa m-melepaskannya." Usul Kouki dengan gugup.

Hanamiya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ia melepaskan bekapannya.

"Uhukk.. Uhuukk.." Momoi terbatuk-batuk, "Mako- _chan_!"

Bukannya mengindahkan panggilan sang kekasih, ia malah mendekat kearah Kouki dan menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kau.."

"Ke-Ke-Ke-Kenapa?" Kouki gemeteran takut.

"..apa kau itu benar–"

 **CIKRIS.. CIKRIS..**

"Maaf, menjauh darinya sekarang, Hanamiya Makoto."

Hanamiya menolehkan kepalanya, "Jangan memanggilku secara lengkap, Akashi- _sama_ dan tolong jauhkan guntingmu dari kekasihku."

Akashi menatapnya datar dan ia baru sadar, guntingnya salah sasaran, ah maklum guntingnya bukan gunting merah saktinya, ini guntingnya Murasakibara jadi kalau salah sasaran harap maklum.

"Dan kau juga tolong menjauh dari Kouki-ku."

Hanamiya menatap Akashi dalam diam, _diperintah anak gunting, sialan._

Akashi pun menatapnya balik, Senpai _yang suka tindas._

' _OI AKASHI SADAR DIRI,_ LU _JUGA SUKA TINDAS!_ ' Aomine yang entah dimana pun ikut batin-batinan(?)

"Oi, kalian berdua sudahlah, kasian Kagami _stress_ dipojokan nunggu istrinya, _tuh_.." Kazunari berusaha memecahkan suasana.

"Kok si hijau _tsundere_ ber _megane_ itu lama banget, _udah_ _otw_ jadi lumut _nih_." Kagami ngomong sama tanaman.

Momoi, Kazunari dan Kouki _sweatdrop_. Akashi dan Hanamiya _sweatdrop_ dalam hati aja, nanti kalau _sweatdrop_ terang-terangan repurtasi mereka jatuh.

"Kagami, sabar ya, Shin- _chan_ bentar lagi keluar kok." Kazunari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Kazunari berkata begitu, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan–

"Mana Shin- _chan_?"

"Midori–Eh?"

".."

" _Sumimasen_ , operasi belum selesai, saya disuruh oleh Midorima- _sensei_ untuk mengecek sesuatu di ruangannya, permisi." Perawat itu berkata dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kagami menatap pintu operasi sebentar dan yang lainnya melihat Kagami yang sedang menatap pintu itu dengan serius.

Mereka semua diam, hanya suara langkah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dikoridor rumah sakit ini.

Semua diam~

Diam~

Di–

"AKU MAU MASUK."

Kagami hendak menyentuh gagang pintu,

"Ehh, jangan." Kazunari mencegahnya, "Kagami jangan masuk!" Kouki menahannya.

Kagami memandang mereka tak suka, "Aku mau masuk, awas Furihata, Takao! Minggir!"

"Kagamin, jangan masuk! Mako- _chan_ bantu nahan Kagamin." Momoi ikutan menahan Kagami.

Hanamiya menghela nafas, "Oi alis cabang, berhentilah menyusahkan orang, brengsek!"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini dirumah sakit, Hanamiya Makoto, tolong jaga omonga–"

"Sei, jangan ceramah, bantuin kita nahan Kagami!"

Akashi mendekat, "Taiga, berhenti membuat orang susah, sialan."

' _Omongan Akashi_ cchi _kasar juga-_ ssu _!_ ' _ga_ Aomine _ga_ istrinya, mereka sama aja, suka nimbrung lewat batin.

Menahan Kagami untuk tidak berjalan mendekat kearah pintu itu mirip seperti menghentikan Aomine untuk tidak membeli majalah Mai- _chan_ , susahnya minta ampun.

Tetapi berkat gunting Akashi dan kemutlakannya, Kagami berhasil didudukkan(?)

 **CEKLEK**

Midorima muncul dari balik pintu ruang operasi dan hanya Kagami yang langsung menyambutnya sedangkan yang lainnya sudah tak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya?"

"Baik-baik saj–"

"Anakku laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-lak–"

"Dia mirip siapa?"

"Matanya mirip denganmu, ah rambutnya juga, sisanya Kuro–"

"Dia...Apa dia sehat?"

"Ya sehat sek–"

"Apa di–"

 **BUAG**

"BERHENTI MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU- _NANODAYO_!" Saking kesalnya, Midorima mengeluarkan tendangan mautnya dan mengakibatkan Kagami pingsan disudut koridor.

Akashi dan Hanamiya menatap kagum pada Midorima, dia berhasil membuatnya diam, uwaa~

Momoi, Kazunari dan Kouki _speechless_.

".."

Tidak ada yang berniat untuk menghampiri Kagami yang sedang pingsan tersebut, mereka membiarkannya seakan mereka tak kenal dengannya.

"Ayo kita kembali Shin- _chan_."

Mereka semua pergi dan meninggalkan Kagami.

.

"Kagami Yuchiro."

"Waa, nama yang bagus Kuroko- _kun_." Aida mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hyuuga tersenyum, "Cocok sekali Kuroko."

"Oh ya, aku dengar Kiyoshi- _senpai_ sekarang berpacaran dengan Alex ya?" tanya Kagami dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Izuki.

"Ya, ternyata dia pergi ke Amerika itu tidak hanya untuk operasi saja, tetapi dia juga gunakan untuk mendekati Alex- _san_." Izuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia parah, itu kata Mitobe." Koga muncul dari balik Mitobe.

Mereka semua sempat tercengang mendengar berita dari Kiyoshi Teppei sang mantan _center_ tim basket Seirin yang berkata bahwa ia sedang berpacaran dengan pelatih Kagami dan Tatsuya di Amerika.

"Oh ya, Kuroko, aku membawakan satu hadiah untukmu." Kata Izuki sembari tersenyum senang.

" _Arigatou_ –"

"Sebuah lelucon baru yang baru saja aku pelajari tadi malam."

Mereka semua langsung _sweatdrop_ jamaah.

"Satsu, kita keluar yuk."

"Ayo."

Hanamiya dan Momoi keluar dari ruangan.

"Kouki, gendong Ueta- _chan_ , kita keluar juga."

"E-Eh? Iya."

Akashi dan Kouki menyusul pasangan Hanamiya-Momoi.

"Shin- _chan_ , sebelum Zurou dan Shirou nangis denger suara Izuki-senpai-tukang-lucu-garing itu, lebih baik kita bawa mereka keluar yuk."

Shintarou segera menggendong Zurou dan Kazunari menggendong Shirou lalu mereka pergi keluar.

"Daiki _cch_ –"

"Ayo, sekarang, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Ucap Aomine bagaikan dikejar kereta bermesin jet.

Ryouta buru-buru mengendong Shota dan ngacir keluar.

"Tat- _chin_ kita bobok aja, aku males keluar–"

"Zzzz"

"Eh, Tat- _chin_ _udah_ tidur." Murasakibara langsung tidur disebelah Tatsuya, satu ranjang berdua.

Dan sisanya langsung memakai _earphone_ , mendengarkan musik dengan kencang agar tak emosi mendengar lelucon milik Izuki.

Tetsuya dan Yuchiro menghilang menggunakan _misdirection_.

"Eh kalian semua jahat." Izuki cemberut dipojokan, "Yaudah! Aku _ga_ mau ngomong sama kalian lagi!"

"IZUKI KAU PIKIR KITA ANAK TK YANG LAGI MUSUHAN!" Hyuuga emosi sendiri mendengar Izuki.

"Yaudah aku _bete_."

"KAU PIKIR KAU PEREMPUAN YANG SEDANG PMS!, begitu kata Mitobe." Lagi-lagi, Koga muncul dari balik Mitobe.

"HUW–"

WUSSHH… JLEB.

"Pemirsa sekalian, saya punya berita terkini, Izuki Shun, sang pelawak garing telah ditemukan oleh Moriyama dipinggir TPA dengan kondisi tak bernyawa dan beberapa gunting tertancap disekujur badannya," sang pembawa berita membalik kertas yang ia pegang, "Diduga, gunting merah tersebut milik Kaisar Gunting, Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal dengan sifat absolutnya dan mirip dengan anjing gala–"

JLEB

"Berita terkini, Pembawa berita Mayuzumi Chihiro yang gagal _nyalon_ jadi politikus telah ditemukan oleh Moriyama dipunggir TPA dengan kondisi tak bernyawa disampingnya ada Izuki Shun, diduga kasus pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh manusia bersurai merah, pendek, kecil _ga_ tingg–"

JLEN JLEB

"Berita terkini, ditemukan tiga mayat, Izuki Shun-Mayuzumi Chihiro-Mibuchi Reo, dipinggir TPA, Moriyama tampak bingung melihat mayat-mayat itu, ia bingung ia harus apakan mayat-mayat ini, beberapa saksi mata berkata bahwa yang membunuhnya adalah orang bersurai merah dan membawa gunting merah," Pembawa berita berdeham sebentar, "Saya tak berkata bahwa si pembunuh itu pendek, jadi saya tak akan menyusul mereka, sekian dari Nebuya Eikichi di Tokyo mengabarkan."

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB, "Kau mengatakan itu, Eikichi."

"Berita terkini, ditemukan 4 mayat dipinggir TPA, Moriyama pindah TPA, ia pusing melihat mayat-mayat itu, ia malas untuk memungut mereka dan para polisi juga malas menyelediki kasus ini, sekian dari Aomine Daiki ganteng di Tokyo." Pembawa berita tersenyum gelap (?)

"Dan satu lagi, yang _kepo_ dengan pembunuhnya, cari sendiri aja, kita berdua malas menyebut nama dan cirri-ciri fisiknya, sekian tambahan dari Kagami Taiga menawan di Tokyo." Rekan dari pembawa berita yang tadi tersenyum ramah.

Setelah acara berita tidak bermutu tersebut, Aomine dan Kagami langsung diterjunkan ke jurang oleh Akashi dan Midorima.

"Cih ganteng dan menawan, apa-apaan kalian- _nodayo_." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Pembawa berita sesat."

Masih kurang dengan menerjunkan mereka berdua kedalam jurang, Akashi langsung tebar gunting disana sambil guntingnya dijampi-jampi.

Midorima juga ikutan tebar-tebar ria, dia menebarkan batu kerikil.

Kagami dan Aomine merasa bahagia memiliki teman seperti mereka semua, teman-teman _kisedai_ , ya walaupun mereka semua –apalagi Akashi– sangat menyebalkan tetapi terkadang mereka kompak.

 _Kiseki no Sedai_ tak hanya hebat didunia basket saja, mereka juga hebat didunia ke- _absurd_ -nya, mereka juga hebat kalau disuruh merusak sesuatu.

Sepuluh orang warna-warni dan ditambah lima anak warna-warni juga telah berhasil membuat dunia yang tenang ini menjadi _absurd_ seperti mereka.

Karena mereka, para perawat pasien rumah sakit jiwa dibuat kebingungan tujuh keliling, mereka jadi bingung apakah mereka harus memasukan para _kisedai_ dan keluarganya untuk masuk kedalam daftar 'orang gila yang perlu diangkut' atau tidak.

Tetapi pernah sekali, mereka berusaha menangkap keluarga warna-warni itu, salah satu perawat pasien bernasib tragis, terajam gunting dan kripik kentang.

Jadi, dari pihat rumah sakit jiwa memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan mereka kedalam rumah sakit jiwa, karena dari laporan sebelumnya, manusia pelangi itu berhasil merubuhkan satu rumah sakit hanya dengan satu kali serang –nyanyian maut mereka.

" _Kiseki no Sedai_ memang benar-benar keajaiban dunia."

.

.

* * *

.

 **THE END**

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

WEE KELAR WEE KELAR HEHEHEHE…. _GAJE_ KAN?

BINGUNG HARUS DIBUAT GIMANA, _GA_ NGERTI _DEH_ , POKOKNYA MAKASIH YA _UDAH_ MAU FOLLOW DAN BACA DAN _REVIEW_ DAN _FAVORITE_ , SAYA SENANG SAYA BAHAGIA /caps keinjek kudanil/

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya sama semua reader tanpa terkecuali, yang mau protes silahkan (?)

Sampa jumpa~

Kiriko Saki.

.

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpoi** ; **jameela** ; **Kise** **Kairi** ; **Aisyah283** ; **HikarinRin23** ; **nyaneenia** ; **Murakichi** ; **Nia** ; **lovemurochin** ; **Yuki** **Jaeger** ; **kou412** **and You..**


	15. OWARI-JANAI!

.

Setelah hampir sebulan penuh Akashi Seijuurou bersama sang istri dan anak tercinta harus menginap di rumah sakit –dan jangan lupakan orang _absurd_ sisanya– akhirnya sekarang ia bisa merasakan tidur di rumah.

Tidur dikasurnya yang empuk, yang nyaman, luas–eh tunggu, baru saja Akashi merasakan bahwa wilayah tidur di kasur _king_ _size_ -nya menyempit.

 _King_ _size_ _loh_ , kok bisa menyempit gitu, tidak mungkin jika ini adalah akibat dari Kouki yang polah. Seingat Akashi, istrinya itu kalau tidur anteng-diam-cantik.

Ditambah juga, malam biasanya, kamar Akashi akan sejuk–tidak dingin tidak panas– tetapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa sangat panas sekali?

Masih dengan mata terpejam, Akashi berusaha memiringkan tubuhnya dan alhasil gagal, sangat sempit untuk bergerak, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Akhirnya berhasil.

Yah sekarang, ia tidak akan bisa kembali keposisi sebelumnya karena ia semakin terdesak.

Akashi yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya harus membuka matanya dan–

"Oke, kalian semua turun dari kasurku dan tidurlah dilantai."

"ZzzZzZZZzZzzzzZZZzzz"

Akashi tercuekkan dengan kecenya.

"Aku perintahkan kali–"

"Tetsuya _cchi_ oper bola padaku- _ssu_ ~"

"Daging~"

Alis Akashi berkedut kesal.

"Semur jengkol _lucky_ _item-nanodayo_ ~"

Akashi heran mereka semua itu mimpi apa sampai acara ngigaunya parah banget.

"Mai- _chan_ ~ _Oppai_ –"

 **BUG**

Entah sengaja atau tidak atau mungkin takdir, setelah Aomine mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, kaki mulus Ryouta langsung mampir ke wajah dimnya.

Aomine mimisan dalam tidurnya.

Akashi semakin kesal, ia segera merenggangkan tangannya berusaha untuk mengusir Kagami yang ada disamping kirinya dan Midorima di samping kanannya.

 **DUG DUG**

Masa _bodo_ dengan dua orang yang telah terjun bebas dari kasur _king_ _size_ miliknya, yang penting sekarang ia merasa sedikit longgar, sedikit.

"Aomine- _teme_!"

"Mai- _chan_ ~"

.

.

.

.

Ah, yang jatuh Kagami dan Aomine.

 _Duo baka_.

.

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody, Family**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED, etc.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

Pagi yang mencekam pada ruang makan dirumah milik Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jadi kenapa kalian berdelapan tidur dikasurku? Kalian pikir rumahku penampungan korban banjir."

Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Midorima diam menunduk seperti sedang dimarahin pak guru karena terlambat ke sekolah dan ditambah tidak mengerjakan pr.

Sedangkan para istri–Tatsuya, Kazunari, Ryouta, Kouki dan Tetsuya sedang bermain _berbi_ bersama– _berbi_ _anabel_ , _transpormer_ , dan _pawer_ _renjes_.

Bukannya membantu menjawab mereka semua malah bermain _berbi_ _together_.

"Berhenti bermain _berbi_ –"

Belum selesai bicara, Akashi sudah mendapatkan _death_ _glare_ dari Kouki, tatapannya bisa diartikan diam-atau-kau-akan-ku-gepengkan-dengan-traktor.

Akashi menunduk, "Maaf, Bu.."

Sejak kapan Kouki jadi _yandere_ begini, ah mungkin karena terlalu sering melakukan 'itu' dengan Akashi, ia jadi tertular virus _yandere_ Akashi.

Tadinya, Akashi mau menghabisi mereka semua –kecuali Kouki tentunya– karena telah mengganggu mimpi indahnya semalam, tetapi gagal karena Koukinya telah menaruh _death_ _glare_ padanya.

Sebenarnya Akashi bisa melawan, bisa _sih_ , tapi kalau dilawan itu sama saja menggali kuburan sendiri, dalam artian ia harus siap tidur diluar, diacuhkan dan tidak diberi 'jatah' tiap malam jumat.

"Kouki- _kun_ , kau memberi jatah pada Akashi- _kun_ setiap malam jumat?" celetuk Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

Semua segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tetsuya.

Kenapa malah membahas 'itu'-nodayo, batin Midorima

"Ya, kenapa?" Kouki memiringkan kepalanya.

 _Imut sekali_ , pikir Akashi.

Tetsuya berpikir sejenak, "Kenapa harus malam jumat?"

"Karena biar seru, apalagi kalau malam jumat kliwon, kita ngelakuin 'itu' dengan dua lilin biar sukses."

Jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Kouki, sukses membuat mereka semua –sampai _maid_ dan _butler_ yang mendengar _sweatdrop_ berjamaah- _together_ -bersama-sama.

"Lilin? Remang-remang kaya warung nasi kucing gitu- _ssu_?" Ryouta penasaran.

Kouki mengangguk dengan senyum yang merekah, mereka semakin _sweatdrop_ membayangkan 'itu ver. Seijuurou-Kouki'.

"Gimana cara mainnya? Kasih tau.." Aomine mulai _kepo_ dengan kelanjutan cerita 'itu'

Kouki sejenak berpikir, "Aku yang jaga lilin, Sei _ore_ - _shi_ dan _boku_ - _shi_ yang ngelakuin, kalau kedua lilin mati berarti salah satu dari mereka ketauan dan digebukin masal."

Mereka _sweatdrop_ _again_ berjamaah- _together_ -bersama-sama~

Ore-shi _sama_ boku-shi _bisa_ _pisah_ _ya? Uwaa~_ _Akashi bisa_ kage bunshin no jutsu _..,_ batin Aomine menerka-nerka.

"Kalian..ngepet?" Tatsuya menebak.

Kouki dan Akashi segera menggeleng, "Bukan ngepet biasa, kita ngepet ala orang ternama." Jawab Akashi dengan bangga.

Ga _ada yang kaya gituan, sialan!_ , batin Kagami kesel sendiri.

"Kita tak mencuri uang," jelas Akashi, "Lalu apa- _nodayo_?"

Kouki dan Akashi melipat tangan didada dengan sombongnya, "Kami berdua mencuri palu tetangga, HAHA~"

".."

".."

Jangkrik pensiun jadi tukang pengisi suara hening, "Aku lelah _maz_!"

Semua masih hening, tak ada yang menyaut setelah mereka berdua tertawa _absurd_.

Jujur saja, tak ada yang hebat atau yang menakjubkan atau yang lucu dari kisah 'itu' mereka.

Ngepet buat dapat palu tetangga.

. . . .

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Seharusnya kalian takjub dengan cerita 'itu' kita." Akashi menatap mereka satu persatu.

".."

".."

Masih hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Kalian semua akan kukirim keneraka jika tidak berbicara." Akashi mengeluarkan gunting saktinya.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dengan deras,

"Berbicara."

Akashi mengeluarkan dua gunting merah, Kouki membaca koran (?)

Sebenarnya, mereka semua bingung.

 _Kita disuruh ngomong_ apaan _?! Muji yang baik nanti dikata_ boong _terus gunting nancep dikepala,_ kalo _muji yang jelek-jelek nanti 100 gunting nancep dengan senangnya di badan, kita bingung, oi!_ , batin Kagami bingung sendiri.

"Ber-bi-ca-ra."

".."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

4 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik. Ga _ngerti, nanti kabur aja lah.._ , batin Aomine lelah.

1 meni–

"KABUUURRRR!"

Kagami dan Aomine lari pertama, ah tidak, Tetsuya kabur pertama, berkat _misdirection_ tentunya.

Midorima dan Kazunari ikut kabur, mereka mengambil arah berlawanan dari Aomine-Kagami.

Murasakibara segera menggendong Tatsuya dan berlari menuju kelantai dua, Murasakibara lari menyelamatkan diri bak titan kelaparan lagi nyari makanan.

Ryouta bingung dipersimpangan rumah Akashi, _naik apa kekanan apa kekiri? Aduh, rumahnya Akashi_ cchi _bikin bingung.._

Akashi mengejar dengan tenang, "Ryouta~"

"Uwaaaaaa!" Setelah mendengar suara Akashi, Ryouta langsung ngacir mengejar Aomine dan Kagami.

Kouki menghiraukan mereka semua, asalkan mereja tidak mengganggu dedek-dedek bayi yang sedang tidur.

" _Headline_ _news_ , _**seorang pengacara KPK menghadiri PKK didekat kantor KPK dan membawa kotak P3K**_." Kouki menatap judul berita yang dicetak tebal itu, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan, seakan-akan ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya, _kebanyakan huruf K sama P.._

.

.

"Daiki.. Taiga.. kalian dimana~"

Entah karena apa, tapi suara Akashi yang ini mirip kaya _shinigami_ butuh nyawa.

Akashi masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia percaya kalau didalamnya ada Aomine dan Kagami yang sedang bersembunyi.

".."

Aomine menutup mulutnya, sumpah sekarang ia sedang menahan kentut segala. Bisa _mamsyong_ kalau ia kentut sekarang, nanti jadi ketauan Akashi dan jadilah dia Opor Ayam Cemani –Aomine mirip ayam cemani, dim gitu–

"Daiki aku tau kau disana~"

Akashi menghampiri sebuah lemari, cukup besar berwarna coklat kayu, dengan perlahan namun pasti ia meraih gagang pintu lemari.

 **BRAK**

 **BRUK**

Ia membuka dengan kasar dan pada detik itu juga Akashi pingsan.

"Parah! Kentut _lu_ baunya kaya bau kentut kudanil!"

Setelah pintu terbuka, Kagami langsung loncat keluar sembari menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat dan mukanya yang kelewat pucat.

"Emang kudanil bisa kentut? Lagian kentutnya _ga_ bau, ah hidungmu aja yang deket sama mulut, jadi bau gitu." Aomine membalas perkataan Kagami, ia merasa lega telah membuang gas yang tadi sempat memenuhi perutnya.

Kagami melirik Aomine malas, "Ah, sudahlah, ayo cepat keluar sebelum singa bangun." Kagami ngacir keluar.

Aomine menatap naas Akashi yang tergeletak dilantai, " _Gomen_ Akashi, tadi tak sengaja, hehe"

Kagami dan Aomine mencari tempat persembunyian baru, setelah muter-muter didalam rumah Akashi, akhirnya mereka menemukan persembunyian baru, yang lebih nyaman dan tentram.

Dalam lemari pakaian dikamar tamu –cukup luas.

"Aku gabung- _ssu_!"

Ryouta memaksa ikut masuk dalam lemari, untung lemarinya besar jadi bisa muat untuk tiga orang.

"Jangan berisik, Ryouta."

"Aku udah diem- _ssu_!"

"Kau masih berisik, Kise!"

"Kagami _cchi_ yang berisik- _ssu_!"

"Kalian berisik, oi!"

"Kau juga berisik, brengsek!"

"Sudah diem- _ssu_!"

Bukannya sembunyi dengan diam, mereka malah sembunyi dengan ramai, sampai membuat _maid_ yang sedang mengganti sprei kasur disitu jadi _sweatdrop_.

 _Aduh, kalau sembunyi macam itu, Seijuurou-_ sama _bisa tau.._

Sementara itu, ditempat lain, Akashi sadar.

"Ugh, aku mual.."

Akashi meraih ponselnya dan segera mengetik beberapa dijit nomer pada ponselnya.

" _ **Selamat pagi, kami dari Dinas Kebersihan siap melayani anda, ada yang bisa kami bantu?**_ "

"Ya, tolong kirimkan beberapa orang yang dapat membersihkan lemariku yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh virus B4U K3NTUT S1 D1M. Kuharap kau bisa mengirimkan orang secepatnya."

".." Orang yang menerima telepon hanya _speechless_ karena mendengar jawaban dari pelanggannya itu, _virus baru pak..?_

"Kututup sekarang, aku sibuk, terima kasih."

.

Murasakibara dan Tatsuya kebingungan mau sembunyi dimana, "Atsushi, mau dimana ini?"

"Disini saja." Murasakibara menarik Tatsuya untuk bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan dilantai dua.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Langkah Akashi menggema dan terdengar sampai telinga Tatsuya, ia _doki-doki_ setengah mati.

Akashi berhenti didepan pintu, ia meraih gagang pintunya tetapi sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Akashi menyempatkan untuk membaca tulisan didepan pintu.

 _ **K4M4R D3D3Q**_

 _Speechless_.

Mual.

 _Sweatdrop_.

"Aku tak bisa membacanya, sejak kapan Kouki bisa menulis tulisan laknat itu?"

Cuek saja dengan tulisan ajaib bin tak terbaca itu, Akashi membuka pintunya.

Tak ada siapapun disana, kecuali anak-anak dari _kiseki_ yang sedang terlelap dengan pulas.

Perasaan anak yang lahir cuma enam, tapi kok ranjang bayinya ada delapan, ketambahan anak siapa lagi, anak tetangga mungkin.

Akashi mendekati ranjang bayi pertama, disana ada Ueta, lalu kedua, ada Shota, ketiga ada Shirou, keempat ada Zurou, kelima ada Rio, keenam ada Yuchiro.

Ia melirik dua kerajang bayi terakhir, keranjang itu tertutup kain ungu, perlahan ia menarik kainnya dan–

 **DUAG**

" _Gomen_ Akashi- _san_."

Akibat tendangan maut dari Tatsuya, Akashi pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

Hari ini Akashi sedang dilanda nasib buruk..

"Atsushi ayo kabu–eh, tidur beneran ni anak.." Tatsuya menatap malas suaminya yang tadi rencananya hanya tidur pura-pura sekarang malah menjadi tidur beneran.

Takut Akashi keburu bangun, Tatsuya langsung ngacir pergi dari ruangan itu, tak peduli dengan nasib suaminya, yang penting sekarang ia selamat dari kejaran maut.

 _Poor_ Murasakibara Atsushi ditinggal istri.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Akashi pun sadar dari pingsannya, "Kaki siapa tadi, mantap sekali tendangannya."

Akashi bangun dari posisinya sembari memegangi pinggangnya, Akashi terserang penyakit encok dadakan.

Mungkin karena tendangan maut yang mengenai wajah tampan nan mempesonanya, ia jadi terserang penyakin encok – _ga_ nyambung _yah_ –

"Lebih baik aku minta _kaunterpein_ sama Kouki, adu-du-duh.."

Kalau dilihat-lihat, hari ini Akashi terlalu _OOC_ ya...salahkan _author_ -nya.

Dan mari kita bersyukur karena berkat tendangan dari Tatsuya dan encok dadakannya, Murasakibara Atsushi dinyatakan selamat dari insiden ini.

.

Sementara itu, Midorima dan Kazunari malah berlari keluar dari rumah Akashi dan nongkrong di warung bakso sebelah.

Tak lupa juga, Kazunari _update_ _fesbuk_ -nya,

 **Midorima Kazunari**

 _2 mins_

Nge- _date_ sama Shin- _chan_ dulu.. – _with_ **Midorima Shintarou** _at_ **Waroeng B4KS0**

7 _likes_ 0 _comment_

"Kazunari, jangan terlalu banyak _update_ _facebook_ - _nanodayo_ , habiskan makananmu dulu."

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dirumah, yang penting mereka berdua selamat dan kenyang.

.

Kouki merasa ia mulai tergerogoti oleh hawa kebosanan, ia sudah selesai membaca korannya dan sekarang ia bingung mau apa.

"Seiii..!"

Ia ingin sekali makan nasi warteg sebelah, ia lapar –um, tidak terlalu lapar sih.

"Se–"

"Aku disini, maaf encoknya kambuh Kouki.." Akashi muncul dari balik tembok sebelah kanan Kouki.

Kouki punya firasat kalau–

"Tolong pijitin bentar ya.."

Nah, firasatnya benar. "Dasar pak tua.."

Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus menahan acara ingin makan nasi warteg sebelah, suaminya sedang membutuhkannya.

Dengan telaten Kouki memijat pundak suaminya– _Loh_..

"Kouki sayang, aku encok bukan pegel-pegel dipundak."

Kouki membalas dengan acuh, "Nanti pijitanku merambat sampai kepinggang."

 _MANA BISA SAYANG?!_ , batin Akashi naas.

Kurang lebih 2 menit Kouki memijat Akashi, "Sei sudah ya, aku mau beli nasi warteg dulu." Kouki beranjak berdiri.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya, perasaan hari ini pelayannya memasak cukup banyak dan sangat mewah –kalau bagi kalangan menengah kebawah–

Untuk apa istrinya membeli makanan yang tidak diketahui kandungan gizi dan nutrisi didalamnya, mana harganya sangat begitu terjangkau sekali pula.

"Kouki hari in–eh, sudah menghilang."

Salahkanlah istrimu karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Tetsyuya, akibatnya ia tertular virus _misdirection_ -nya.

Ah, sekali-kali ia membiarkan sang istri untuk jajan diluar.

Sekali saja.

Nah, mari kita tinggalkan Akashi yang mulai tertidur disofa dengan posisi tengkurap itu.

Sekarang saatnya kita mencari Tetsuya..

Iya mencari..

Dimana ya..

Jujur saja, author-nya pun tak tau dimana dia.

Tetsuya tak ada didalam rumah Akashi, dia juga tidak ada diwarung-warung sebelah rumah Akashi.

Ternyata dia ada di–

"Dikocok dulu.."

"Iya yang keceng biar ada yang keluar.."

"Aduh, _cape_ ngocoknya nih~"

"Yang kenceng biar bisa keluar cepet, kita juga sudah tidak tahan ini."

"Hayo _reader_ mikirin apa hayo hayo hayo ha–" bunuh _author_.

Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang dilakukan oleh mereka-mereka semua, kenapa kompas _author_ menunjukkan bahwa Tetsuya ada disana..

"Ayo lah ibu RT- _kun_ , kocok yang kencang agar nama yang dapat arisan keluar dengan cepat."

Ternyata, Tetsuya bergabung arisan dengan ibu-ibu komplek.

"Bentar dong, capek kocoknya, susah keluar dari botolnya." Ibu RT mengelap keringatnya.

 **PUK**

Satu gulungan kertas keluar dari botol arisan, Ibu RT meraihnya.

Segeralah para ibu-ibu bersama Tetsuya memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas yang akan menunjukkan nama orang yang akan dapat arisan bulanan itu.

"Semoga aku~"

"Aku..Aku..Aku..Amin"

"Aku aku aku semoga aku.."

Begitulah cuplikan doa para ibu-ibu yang dipanjatkan kepada _Kami-sama._

"ehemm.."

Ibu RT pakai acara berdeham segala.

"Yang dapat adalah _jeng_ …."

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG..!

" _Jeng_...Kouki!"

"Yahhh.." Para ibu-ibu sekalian langsung potek.

Entah muncul dari mana, Kouki tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping ibu RT untuk menerima uang arisannya.

"Muncul dari mana Kouki- _kun_?" tanya Tetsuya datar.

"Muncul dari balik pintu, kebetulan lagi lewat depan rumah ini lalu dengar nama disebut, gitu." Kouki memusatkan matanya pada uang yang sedang dihitung oleh ibu RT.

" _Jeng_ , ini uangnya, selamat ya.."

Kouki menerima uang itu dengan bahagia, dengan uang sebanyak ini ia bisa membeli nasi warteg yang banyak.

Setelah menerima uang itu, ia segera ngacir ke warteg tanpa mengucapkan permisi.

Yah, walaupun dikata itu tidak sopan tetapi dari sekian ibu-ibu ini, tidak ada yang berani menegurnya, kalau pun ada yang berani pasti nasib hidup kedepannya akan suram dihantui oleh gunting merah bin ajaib.

 **Yang boleh menegur Kouki hanya Akashi saja!**

"Itu kata-kataku ,oi!" Suara si dim pun memenuhi gendang telinga author.

Setelah selesai arisan, Tetsuya beranjak kembali kerumah Akashi untuk menengok anak kesayangannya.

Jangan lupakan segelas _milkshake_ yang entah didapat dari mana, ia menyeruputnya sepanjang jalan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum _milkshake_ - _nanodayo_!"

Alih-alih mendengarkan perkataan Midorima- _sensei_ , Tetsuya malah membeli _milkshake_ lagi.

.

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

.

Didalam lemari di kamar tamu milik Akashi,

"Disini panas sekali." keringat Kagami bercucuran.

"rrrRRrrRRRRrrrr"

"ZzzzZZZzZzzZZZ"

Kagami _sweatdrop_.

Dalam posisi genting dan panas serta sesak seperti ini pun, pasangan Aomine-Ryouta ini masih bisa merasakan indahnya mimpi.

.

.

* * *

Hai..

Saya labil ya,

Maav

Maaf

Maap

Saya tak bermaksud begitu,, MAAF KALAU YANG INI SANGAT BEGITU AMAT GARING SEKALI, hehe

Sampai berjumpa di chap depan~

* * *

.

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpoi** ; **jameela** ; **Kise** **Kairi** ; **Aisyah283** ; **HikarinRin23** ; **nyaneenia** ; **Murakichi** ; **Nia** ; **lovemurochin** ; **Yuki** **Jaeger** ; **kou412** ; **D.N.A,Girlz** ; **and You..**


	16. Chapter 16

**SRET**

Kagami menarik sebuah album foto berwarna biru yang penuh debu dan usang, ia memandangi foto dirinya saat jaman masih zaman-zamannya cinta monyet dengan Tetsuya.

–yang diatas terdengar seperti cuplikan sebuah lirik nee–

Ia melihat foto dirinya dengan tim basket Seirin dan mengingatkannya dengan perjuangannya beserta teman-teman se-tim melawan tim-tim sekolah lain yang berisi member _kisedai_ , persaingan dalam pertandingan _Winter Cup_.

Kagami tersenyum tipis.

Pada saat itu, ia belum merasakan _doki_ - _doki_ saat dekat dengan Tetsuya _a.k.a_ belum jatuh hati padanya.

Masa itu, ia ber-doki-doki saat dekat dengan si dim–

" _KYAAA_ ~"

Kagami teriak dengan histerisnya mengingat perasaan doki-doki dengan si dim, ah kalian tau siapa yang ia maksud, bukan?

.

.

.

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody, Family**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED, etc.**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

"Aomine- _chan_ , andai dulu aku bisa mencium dan memelukmu ahh~"

KENAPA KAGAMI _OOC_?!

Kagami menggeliat sendiri bak ulat yang tercebur dalam sumur tetangga –ah, ini _ga_ nyambung ya..

- **ZING** -

Tetsuya yang sedang kepasar tiba-tiba merasa kepanasan luar dalam, ia merasa seperti terbakar.

Ia melirik kiri kanan, matanya menangkap AC yang berada disetiap sudut pasar, AC-nya menyala dan dapat dipastikan suhunya sudah dipasang dengan suhu tinggi.

Lihat saja, pedagang yang berada didekat AC tersebut–

"Sayur bu.. Sayur.. Sayur segar~"

 _Itu sih bukan segar lagi, sayur beku iya..!_

Karena terlalu lama dekat AC besar disudut ruangan tersebut, pedagangnya berasa berjualan di Antartika.

Beku semua, sampai uangnya ikutan beku, ah salah satu pelanggannya juga ada yang beku karena terlalu lama memilih sayur.

–astaga ini pasar apa sih?–

Tetsuya memilih menghiraukan perasaan kepanasannya itu dan kembali berkutat tawar menawar dengan salah satu pedagang pasar.

"Daging sekilo berapa jeng?" tanya Tetsuya mulai beraksi.

"3 juta paling murah jeng."

 _Sialan, pasar macam apa ini?!_

"Turunin dikitlah, jeng.." Tetsuya mulai pusing melihat harga bahan pangan dipasar ini, terlalu menjulang tinggi hingga ke atmosfer terluar.

"Minta berapa jeng?"

"Mmm," Tetsuya sok berpikir, "3 juta 5 ratus 3 puluh 5 ribu 3 ratus 5 puluh yen, gimana?"

NAWAR MACAM APA INI?!

Pada akhirnya mereka deal. –bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan Tetsuya yang sedang dipasar super _we o we_ tersebut..

Kembali ke Kagami yang tadi sempat ter- _pause_.

"Rasanya aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan ingin menyatakan cinta monyetku di masa lalu." Kagami bersemu membayangkan wajah Aomine saat tersenyum.

Kagami langsung ngacir mengambil kunci mobil dan berniat menyusul si dim yang sedang bekerja di kantor polisinya.

Sepanjang jalan kenangan, ia merangkai kata-kata untuk menyatakan rasa cinta monyetnya.

".."

1 det–

"Eh, kenapa aku seperti orang yang lagi kasmaran _plus_ kesurupan begini? _Amit_ - _amit_ jabang bayi, aku cinta sama Aomine lagi."

Kagami memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah café, ia berniat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang tadi mulai suram bin _alay_.

 _KLING_

Bel yang terletak pada pintu masuk café berbunyi, Kagami memilih meja yang dekat jendela.

Iris matanya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang membuat ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 **FREE WiFi!**

"Aku harus segera beraksi..!"

Secepat kilat, Kagami membuka aplikasi _game_ favoritnya dan tanpa babibubebo ia segera memainkannya.

"Aku tidak boleh kalah melawan monster itu!"

Kagami dengan tingkat kefokusan yang tinggi mengamati pergerakan lawan, sesekali ia berucap _yes_.

Keringat bercucuran dengan deras, saking fokusnya ia sampai tak sadar bahwa kopi hitam pesanannya telah datang.

 _Ayolahh…_

Kagami dengan perlahan namun pasti menekan salah satu tombol besar yang ada dalam game tersebut.

Kagami yakin dadu itu akan menunjukan jumlah angka bagus–Enam

 **JEBREEETTT**

' _ **Aku kehilangan kota aku~**_ '

Ia membelalakan matanya, "AKU AKAN BANGKRUT!"

' _ **Kota diambil alih~**_ '

Kagami langsung menjadi zombie dadakan, "Ah sudahlah, aku selalu bangkrut.."

Ia pasrah dengan nasib buruk ini.

 **KLING**

Seorang pengunjung masuk kedalam café dan dengan langkah tetap ia menghampiri Kagami yang sedang merenung suram.

"Taiga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kagami mendongakkan kepalanya, "Akashi?"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Kagami, Akashi asal duduk didepannya.

"Akashi, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kagami mulai _kepo_ , biasanya Akashi sibuk dari pagi hingga malam sampai lupa makan –begitulah kata Kouki saat curhat dengan Tetsuya–

"Sedang longgar, kau?"

"Sedang gagal bermain _get_ _rich_." Kagami kembari suram.

 **TING**

Sebuah bolam lampu 5 _watt_ imajiner muncul diatas kepala Kagami.

"Akashi bukankah kau selalu benar dan mutlak?"

"Iya, kenapa–"

"Bermainlah _get_ _rich_ lewat ponselku dan menangkan, tolong."

Akashi menautkan alisnya, "He?"

" _Hayaku_.. _Hayaku_.."

Kagami membukakan aplikasi game-nya, ' _ **Selamat datang~**_ '

Sebenarkan Akashi masih tak mengerti, jujur ia tak tau bagaimana bermain _get_ _rich_ , bukannya ia _kamseupay_ , hanya saja ia terlalu sibuk untuk bermain _game_.

Akashi dengan segala kepintarannya berusaha bermain _game_ tersebut dalam diam.

Ia mendapat giliran pertama dan ia juga mendapat giliran pertama masuk penjara.

Kagami mengamati muka Akashi yang sedang fokus bermain _get_ _rich_ , sebulir keringan jatuh melewati pelipisnya.

Tingkat kefokusannya luar biasa, ya saking fokusnya, ia sampai masuk penjara 2 kali dan membayar pajak kota lawan 3 kali, dasar tak canggih–

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting menancap dijantung _author_.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Akashi menyelesaikan _game_ tersebut. Kagami tak berani tanya tentang hasilnya, karena ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

Akashi beranjak berdiri, "Aku mau kembali ke kantor."

Eh?

Ia melirik ponselnya, "Tuhkan, dia bangkrut juga–"

 **CEKRIS. JLEB. JLEB.**

Kagami tewas dengan hidung terceplung dalam cangkir kopinya dan sebuah gunting merah menancap pada ponsel serta jatungnya.

Naas sekali nasibnya~

"Aku akan mencari siapa yang menjadi lawanku tadi, akanku cabik cabik dia."

Sementara disisi lain, Aomine gemetar ngeri dadakan.

"Whoa, kenapa jadi horror gini?" ia melirik kanan kirinya, lalu menggidikkan bahunya, "Ah, yang penting aku menang lagi melawan Kagami." Ia menutup aplikasi game get rich-nya.

Tunggu–

Aomine melawan Kagami, eh tapi _kan_ , yang main diakun _get_ _rich_ Kagami itu si raja gunting..berarti…

* * *

"Semoga, Daiki _cchi_ selama diakhirat, amin."

Ryouta menaburkan sesajen pada foto Aomine yang telah dibingkai rapi, biasanya foto anggota keluarga yang sudah meninggal akan ditaruh di ruang tengah, itu biasanya..

Beda dengan ini, Ryouta menaruhnya disebelah pohon toge, katanya biar bahagia dialam akhirat.

–padahal ga nyambung banget antara pohon toge sama kebahagian–

.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

Hai, minna-san follow ask fmku dong, sepi tak punya teman saya (?)

ask fmku: **yonrscha** /malah promosi/

Maaf telat apdet ya, terus juga maaf kalau humornya garing sangat, otaknya lagi buntu dan tuga numbuk bak gunung Krakatau –sampe punya anak.

MAAF SEKALI YA MAAF

Balas ripiuw-nya besok ya~ hehe

.

 _Thanks to_

 **Indah605** ; **shaakun** ; **Zhang** **Fei** ; **Anak** **nyasar** ; **Plum** **Fox** ; ; **miyunakamura9** ; **Miharu348** ; **Hana Ma-chan** ; **Kurohime** ; **Lingkaeru** ; **RisaSano** ; **blackeyes947** ; **Coletta Black Beat** ; **ByuuBee** ; **uzumaki himeka** ; **Midorissu** ; **citrusfujo** ; **URuRuBaek** ; **Yozorra** ; **Rhymos-Ethereal** ; **Joy** ; **AoKeisatsukan** ; **Midorima Liu Kths** ; **Midoseme Takauke** ; **momonpoi** ; **jameela** ; **Kise** **Kairi** ; **Aisyah283** ; **HikarinRin23** ; **nyaneenia** ; **Murakichi** ; **Nia** ; **lovemurochin** ; **Yuki** **Jaeger** ; **kou412** ; **D.N.A,Girlz** ; **and You..**


	17. Ending

Hari ini, hari minggu kuturut ayah kekota –salah!– hari minggu adalah hari dimana sang anak ikut ayah kekota dan naik delman istimewa duduk dimuka sang kusir–

–hiraukan saja paragraf diatas, kesalahannya terlalu banyak, penghapus feber kestel tak kuasa tuk menghapus dan mengeluarkan surat pensiun jadi penghapus.

Hari ini cukup aneh.

Hari ini tidak cerah tetapi juga tidak mendung, tidak panas juga tidak dingin, tidak musim semi, tidak musim gugur, tidak musim panas, tidak musim dingin, tidak musim galau, tidak musim bunga-bunga-bermekaran-cie-yang-terus-terusan-kepikiran, tidak musim _waifu_ mu- _lacur_ - _maz_ , tidak musim andhikya potong poni jadi seperti Akashi waktu _Winter_ _Cup_.

Pokoknya dilangit ada awan, ada burung, ada matahari-yang-ada-dedeknya-lagi-senyum-ketawa, ada pesawat terbang, dan ada wajah sang aa tercinta terukir di awan-awan. (lupakan bagian yang terakhir)

Hari ceritanya para orang tua beserta mertua laki-laki mau tamasya bersama-sama diteras depan rumah Akashi sambil nyewa layar tancep buat karaokean, sedangkan para dedek bayi tidur dikamarnya yang sudah dijaga ketat oleh kovasus, densus 1 1-sayang ibu–bukan!–, sniper, polisi, tim sar dan preman pasar garang anak didik pasangan Haizaki-Nijimura, ah jangan lupakan, para _baby_ _sitter_ handal dilengkapi samurai untuk jaga-jaga.

Kalian bingungkan kenapa yang jaga bayi tidur-imut aja dijaga sama banyak orang? Ya, _author_ juga bingung, kenapa ya..(author tidak becus)

Kalau kalian tanya siapa yang menyuruh mereka semua, dia adalah–

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Problems**

 **Pair**

" **AkaFuri! MidoTaka! AoKise! MuraHimu! KagaKuro!"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and story belongs to Kiriko Saki"**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Humor, Parody, Family**

 **Warning**

 **Typo(s), Shonen-ai content, MPreg, OOC, Humor FAILED, EYD melenceng dari perkiraan saya(?), etc.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Otou_ - _sama_ , apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

–bokapnya Akashi Seijurou, Akashi Masaomi.

"Tidak kok, ini agar saat cucu-cucu tercinta saat tidur tidak ada gangguan dari luar semacam penyusup atau teroris yang ingin meledakkan bom bunuh diri dikamar cucuku," Akashi Masaomi menyeruput secangkir kopi –entah punya siapa, pokoknya yang ada didepannya itu miliknya gitu aja– "Tapi tenang saja, sebelum bomnya meledak, mungkin terorisnya sudah disabet samurai sama baby sitter yang kusewa dari Zimbabwe, kalian tenang saja, banyak yang jaga kok."

 _Gundulmu_ tenang, yang ada ngeri anaknya nanti bisa diapa-apain sama _baby_ _sitter_ nya.

Aomine sama Kagami sih pertamanya mau ngomong kaya yang diatas ke Akashi senior, tapi berhubung dia lebih kejam dari anak yang merupakan hasil perkawinan silang antara _shinigami_ x malaikat dari surga –tapi Seijurou itu ga ada sisi malaikat dari surganya sama sekali, adanya cuma malaikat pencabut nyawa, _shinigami_ – maka Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa menelannya bulat-bulat.

Gimana _ga_ dikata kejam, dibelakang Akashi Masaomi sudah ada 2 gergaji mesin yang mahal dan tertajam didunia, mana warna senada sama rambut Kagami dan Aomine pula.

 _Kan,_ bahaya..

"Kenapa kita tidak mulai acara tamasyanya? Layar tancep sudah siap." Akashi Masaomi mempersiapkan diri untuk memulai acara pembukaan.

" _Capcuzz_ ~!" Aomine senior mengeluarkan semangat berapi-apinya.

Akashi senior meraih _mic_ -nya dan berdeham pelan, "Selamat pagi para hadiri sekalian, mari sebelum kita mulai acara alangkah baiknya jika kita bersyukur pada _Kami_ - _sama_ karena kita diijinkan untuk bisa berkumpul disini bersama-sama dengan keadaan yang sehat,"

Ini acara tamasya atau acara tumpengan anak pak lurah lagi suwit sepentin? Pakai pidato pembukaan segala.

"Sebelum acara mulai, mari kita dengarkan sambutan dari Bapak Aomine sang tetua." Akashi senior mempersilahkan ayah si dim untuk maju kedepan.

"Ano, _mic_ -nya boleh dipinjam?" Aomine senior meminta _mic_ pada Akashi senior dengan sopan.

Akashi senior hanya melirik sekilas lalu membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Aomine senior cengo.

" _Otou_ - _sama_ –"

" _Gamau_ kasih! Ini punya aku, beli di warung pak haji, sana!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Aomine senior, tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa pandang bulu(?), ia segera merebut _mic_ yang berada di tangan Akashi senior, "Berikan!"

" _Gamaoo_!"

Terjadi perebutan antara Aomine senior versus Akashi senior, siapakah yang akan menang pemirsa?

"Aomine senior menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga, Akashi senior juga mempertahankan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.."

Entah sedari kapan, pokoknya Jeremi Tite sudah hadir menjadi MC disini(?)

"Wah, mereka masih tarik-tarikan, berebut dengan elit, wah wah, Aomine senior memasuki _zone_ , Akashi senior tak mau kalah, beliau mengeluarkan _emperor_ _eye_ miliknya, pertandingan semakin menegangkan pemirsa.."

Seijurou bingung kuadrat, sedangkan yang lainnya..

..

..

 **Krik**

..

..

Ah, yang lainnya pakai _misdirection_ _over_ - _flow_ untuk pergi.

"JEBREETTT! Aomine senior mendapatkan _mic_ -nya dan segera berlari menjauh dari Akashi senior.."

Daiki dan Seijurou langsung yoga ditengah teras, mereka sedang yoga yang jungkir balik gitu, mereka malas melihat adegan para tetua-tetua rebutan hal kecil.

Akashi senior menarik nafas dalam-dalam, " _ **Kuberlari, kau terdiam**_ –"

" _Otou_ - _sama_ , itu salah, _otou_ - _sama_ yang terdiam, beliau yang berlari." Seijurou membenarkan.

"Oh, iya." Akashi senior berdeham keras, " _ **Kuterdiam, kau berlari, kumenangis kau tersenyum, kembalikan mic-ku ituuu~uuuoouuuoo~**_ " Akashi senior menyanyi ala penyanyi saat di _video_ _clip_ , kedipnya pakai _slow motion_ , nafas pakai _slow motion_ , dan kibas rambut juga pakai _slow motion_.

Mata Seijurou ternistakan oleh pemandangan didepannya, sebenarnya _otou_ - _sama_ -nya kerasukan apa sih? Jambu biji mungkin, ya? –tidak nyambung.

Ah, Aomine senior lari keliling teras juga dengan _slow motion_ dan juga sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk mengecek Akashi senior mengejarnya atau tidak, menengoknya juga pakai _slow motion_.

Terlalu pusing melihat ini, Kouki dan coretgengcoret istri yang lain muncul.

"STOP!- _ssu_ " teriak Ryouta menggema, "Jangan hancurkan tamasya yang seharusnya berjalan menyenangkan menjadi ajang perebutan _mic_ - _ssu_."

"Kita harus berbagi, Aomine- _san_ , Akashi- _san_." Tatsuya menyambung.

"Kita harus menjadi bangsa yang satu, bangsa Indonesia." Sahut Kazunari.

"MERDEKA!" Tetsuya teriak OOC.

"Kita harus punya toleransi antara satu dengan yang lainnya." Kouki pun ikut-ikutan, mana tidak nyambung lagi.

"MERDEKA!" Tetsuya teriak lagi.

Akashi senior dan Aomine senior gagal paham, sebenarnya mereka para istri itu asalnya dari mana si? Dari salah satu negara Asia Tenggara itu?

" _ **Hancur, hancur haatiku~**_ " Tatsuya mulai menyanyi sambil terduduk dilantai, seolah-olah dia sedang berada di _video_ _clip_.

" _ **Hancur, hancur, hancur haatiku~**_ " Tetsuya melanjutkan sembari goyang itik, sisanya nyalain lilin lalu menaruhnya diatas piring dan mereka menari tari piring-dikasih-lilin-diatasnya.

Gerakan sama lagu tidak cocok, penari latarnya tambah tidak cocok dan lagi tidak ada kamera yang merekam mereka.

Suami stress melihatnya. Mertua _sweatdrop_.

" _ **Hancur, hancur, hanncur haaatikuu, hancur, hancur, hancur hatiku~**_ "

Selama dua jam lebih, mereka berdua duet menyanyikan lagu hancur hatiku dengan nada yang di _remix_ sendiri dan hanya berisikan dua kata, yakni: 'Hancur' dan 'Hatiku'

Hanya dua kata itu.

Berkat dua kata tersebut, Akashi senior dan Aomine senior menangis terharu. Terharu karena tak tau apa inti dari lagu itu.

Setelah keadaan kembali normal, mereka berkumpul mendekat lagi lalu melanjutkan acara yang sempat tertunda, mereka juga menghiraukan acara pembukaan dan sambutan serta segala macam itu, pada intinya mereka langsung masuk dipuncak acara.

"Kita mulai puncak acara, karaoke." Teriakan semangat dari Kagami senior.

Karaoke ini akan dilakukan secara berkeluarga –anak, menantu, dan mertua– secara bergilir, dan akan direkam lalu nanti dari rekamannya, para penjaga bayi akan mencari siapa pemenang dari lomba kategori 'karaoke terkompak dan kekinian'

Giliran pertama adalah keluarga Akashi dan Furihata, mereka menyanyikan lagu yang pernah trend di salah satu negara Asia Tenggara , lagu terbaik yang berhasil meraih penghargaan dunia coretnerakacoret.

 _ **Yu no mi so wel**_ dari semes.

Mereka menyanyi dengan bahagia, ya walaupun di tengah-tengah lagu ada acara ayah dan anak lempar barang sakti –gergaji mesin dan gunting merah.

Giliran kedua adalah keluarga Midorima dan Takao, mereka menyanyikan lagu berbeda dengan yang milik keluarga Akashi, tetapi lagu yang mereka juga tak kalah populernya pada saat jamannya.

 _ **Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu**_ dari smesh.

Sebenarnya keluarga mereka suaranya bagus-bagus aja, sebelum Shintarou yang tiba-tiba entah karena apa, nge- _rapp_ ala Eminem lagi kumur-kumur di sumur, dia juga dilengkapi dengan aksesoris topi SMA–topi buat upacara waktu SMA(?)– yang dipasang miring 45 , katanya biar asoy geboy.

Setelah nge- _rapp_ , Shintarou dilanda dehidrasi yang sangat teramat, mengakibatkan dia harus nyemplung ke kolam renang dirumah Seijurou, berenang sambil minum air.

Giliran ketiga adalah keluarga Kagami dan Tetsuya–

" _LOH_ TETSUYA DAN OM KUROKO-NYA MANA?" Taiga dan Kagami senior terkejut saat melihat disamping kiri-kanannya kosong, alias mereka maju kedepan layar tancepnya cuma berdua.

"Kita sudah disini sedari tadi, Taiga- _kun_." Tetsuya muncul dengan _misdirection_ -nya, "Iya, 1 detik setelah teman hijaumu tadi selesai bernyanyi."

Mereka semua _sweatdrop_. Ini anak sama bapak udah ngebet banget buat karaoke, ya.

Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang tak kalah _hitz_ dari yang lain, **ai herd yu**.

Kagami senior beserta anaknya bernyanyi di bait pertama dan keadaan masih tenang-tenang aja, tetapi semua berubah setelah negara –bukan!– setelah om Kuroko dan Tetsuya menyanyikan bagian reff dengan ambruagul.

" _ **Gel, ai nit yu ouououuu~**_ "

" _ **Yeshh! Gel, ai herd yu yeaaaa~~~~~~**_ "

Entahlah gimana nadanya.

" _ **GEL, AI LAF YU~~lalala yeyeye lalala yeyeye~**_ "

Melihat cara mereka menyanyi membuat Akashi senior tersedak lebah karena terlalu lama coretsendiricoret cengo, Aomine senior tersedak buku dongeng milik Shota, Midorima senior tersedak ayam tetangga –dan ini yang paling ekstrim– Murasakibara senior tersedak kacang.

Dodol goreng! Ekstrim dari mananya, oi?!

Selang sepersekian detik setelah duo anak-bapak pengguna _misdirection_ itu menyanyi, tiba-tiba entah ada apa, Gunung Fuji angkat kaki dari Jepang dan segera berlari menuju ke Selat Sunda.

"Lelah telingaku _maz_!"

".."

".."

".."

"Suara apa itu- _ssu_?"

"Mungkin suara perut Tetsuya- _nanodayo_."

"Pfftt–"

Lagu tergantikan, menjadi lagu dangdut.

".." Semua segera hening, siapa yang ganti lagunya?

" _ **Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu, emange**_ –"

" _Otou_ - _sama_ , tolong hentikan kegilaan anda." Pinta Seijurou dengan nada sopan tetapi penuh tekanan.

"Baiklah," Akashi senior berjalan mendekat kearah anak semata wayangnya, berdiri didepannya, " _Wani piro_?"

Mendengan seorang absolute Seijurou dibegitukan membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa nista.

"WAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA–"

 **. . . . . . .**

Pada akhirnya, mereka semua mati tertusuk guntung ajaib milik Seijurou, ah tidak semua masih ada satu orang yang dihidup disitu–

"S-Sei.."

"Tak apa Kouki, aku tak akan membunuhmu, walaupun kau menertawakanku."

–Akashi Kouki masih hidup.

Kouki bergetar hebat saat Seijurou berjalan mendekat kearahnya, ia pikir ia akan dibantai seperti yang lainnya, tetapi ternyata tidak.

Ia dipeluk dengan oleh suami tercintanya.

Kouki lega. Semoga arwah teman-temannya diterima disisi-Nya.

.

* * *

 _ **17 tahun kemudian.**_

* * *

.

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya, udah ditunggu sama budak–eh, maksudku sahabat-sahabat tercintaku didepan."

Ucap seorang gadis dengan paras yang cantik namun hatinya dan sifatnya bak iblis, yang selalu menenteng gunting warna merahnya kemanapun itu, telah selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Mereka semua sudah menunggumu, Ueta- _chan_?" tanya sang ibu, eh sang ayah, eh sang ibu.

"Iya," gadis tersebut adalah Akashi Ueta, anak dari perkawinan silang raja iblis dan malaikan–salah, anak dari pasangan Seijurou dan Kouki.

"Bilang pada ayah jika diantara mereka semua ada yang berani melukaimu, sayang." Ucap Seijurou dengan berwibawa.

"Tenang saja, mereka semua tak akan yang berani melukaiku, aku kan mutlak."

 _Like father like son._

Ueta melangkah keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang makan dengan nikmat.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Ueta sembari menatap kelima sahabatnya.

Tak perlu membalas perkataan dari gadis tersebut, mereka berlima cukup menampilkan senyum miring khas masing-masing, pasti si gadis sudah tau apa jawabannya.

"Yosh, kita akan menjadi juara di _Winter_ _Cup_ tahun ini, lagi."

 _Kiseki no Sedai new version._

Tak perlu tergabung dalam orang-orang bercap _Kiseki no Sedai_ hanya untuk meraih kemenangan, kita semua yang mau berusaha dan bertekad tentu bisa meraih kemenangan, malah mungkin kita bisa lebih unggul dari _Kisedai_.

.

* * *

 _ **Don't give up! There's no shame is to not stand up again!**_

– _ **Midorima Shitarou, Kuroko no Basuke.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Hai maaf, yg ini terlalu gaje untuk dijadikan chap terakhir, tapi ya gimana lagi, saya sudah lelah dengan tugas yang bejibun ini..

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangannya, hehe..

Tetap dengan segenap hati saya mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul–salah cuy, mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang mau baca fic ku ini ancur ini.

Saya merasa senang dan bahagia.

Sekian dari saya, sampai ketemu di ff lainnya ^^

Salam cantz, Kiriko Saki.


End file.
